Trilha sonora
by Souhait
Summary: E, de nota em nota, eles alcançavam uma melodia inteira.
1. Primeiros acordes

Quando eu era criança, gostava de assistir aos filmes da Disney e, depois, fazer minha própria mão de microfone enquanto bailava com um ser invisível e cantava 'Beauty and the beast'. Mamãe sempre filmava esses momentos – principalmente um, em que enrolei minhas pernas em fita de papel crepom verde e decidi ser Ariel – e, nas reuniões de família, colocava-os para que eu fosse a risada geral de avós e tios e primos.

Mas eu passei dessa fase – e até que com bastante dignidade, apesar de todos os apertões de bochechas que eu me lembrava de ter recebido – e dei lugar à Lily adolescente. Não que eu tenha mudado muito; embora as cantorias na sala de estar tenham desaparecido e as do chuveiro escasseado, eu ia praticamente toda noite para o telhado de casa escutar música no iPod. De vez em quando – e mesmo eu não sendo uma daquelas meninas excessivamente românticas – eu até ligava uma delas a algum momento da minha vida, e chegava até a me imaginar em uma cena hollywoodiana com a melodia crescente ao fundo.

É, eu não deixava de ter meu quê sonhador. E a música estava sempre nele.

* * *

Eu me lembro de muitas coisas de quando era criança, desde a pipoca amanteigada que papai comprava nos estádios de futebol até o falatório interminável da mamãe quando me pegava desobedecendo-a. Mas o que estava melhor na memória – junto com, claro, as brigas dos pais e as minhas vergonhas de infância, como dizer que uma prima minha estava com defeito só porque não tinha o que eu tinha entre as pernas – eram as brincadeiras; o futebol no clube, as guerras de neve, os jogos de videogame do Mario. Era, para mim, o melhor de todos, com todas as musiquinhas que eu gravava na mente e reproduzia sempre que conseguia uma estrela.

O que não era raro, porque eu era realmente bom.

E, obviamente, fui ficando bom em outras coisas também. Substituí as fases dos jogos eletrônicos pelos hinos do campo de futebol da escola, e de vez em quando até me pegava cantando trechos das músicas das líderes de torcida no início do jogo com o resto do time para nos tranqüilizarmos um pouco. Isso sempre nos fazia rir um pouco e fazer piadas sobre como alguns membros da equipe ficariam vestidos com aquelas sainhas e usando aqueles pompons enquanto dançavam ao som das Spice Girls.

A música sempre fez todos rirem.

* * *

A primeira coisa a ser dita na nota é que, bom, essa não é exatamente uma songfic. Eu não pretendo, de verdade, colocar trechos de músicas e escrever cenas entre eles, mas apenas... sei lá, me basear na _idéia_ das letras para escrever. Tipo... – hmm, uma música que todos conhecem? – Umbrella, da Rihanna; escrevo um capítulo mais focado na amizade e por aí vai.

Eeeee, como sempre, vou precisar da ajuda e participação de vocês. Por review ou PM, queria que me dissessem um cantor – e a música só se for muuuuuito especial. Porque, sinceramente, acho mais fácil me pedirem Lady Gaga e eu colocar 'Nothing on but the radio' do que me pedirem direto 'Alejandro' XD – que cantasse, preferencialmente, em inglês, porque são os que eu conheço mais. Mas eu também não me importo de pesquisar *-*

Beeeeeeeeijos, gente. Feliz Natal, e maravilhoso ano novo *-*

PS: reviews como presente de Natal?

PPS: não se esqueçam de me pedirem os cantores ou bandas, ok?


	2. Never let this go

**Porque eu nunca vou deixar isto ir**

**Mas eu não consigo achar as palavras para te contar**

_Never let this go_

_Paramore_

Fora, de certa forma, estranho chegar lá depois de tanto tempo. Não que alguma coisa tivesse mudado – tirando, claro, as plantas do jardim. Mamãe nunca se contentava em ficar com as mesmas por dois meses, tirando sua estufa de orquídeas – o suficiente para que eu me sentisse estranha em relação aquilo tudo, mas mesmo assim eu me senti quase que em um lugar desconhecido quando cheguei ao subúrbio de Londres e vi minha casa mais uma vez.

Era aqui que entrava o clichê dos clichês. Quer dizer, foi exatamente nesse momento que eu reparei que o inventor da frase de 'Tudo muda se você mudar' tinha realmente um objetivo maior que ser citado em várias músicas e em livros de romance com variantes de ritmos e efeitos sonoros do momento.

Ele estava certo. De _verdade_, e com toda a ênfase possível.

Mas não era um lugar ruim. Era só o lugar da minha infância, e era realmente novo chegar em um lugar no qual passara quase dezessete anos da sua vida e descobrir que a excitação por ser uma recém-formada na faculdade era maior do que a de voltar para casa depois de três anos*. As lembranças – se eu quisesse entrar na área dos clichês novamente, como naquele filme da Hilary Duff em que, toda hora, ela se lembra de seu passado – vinham de segundo a segundo, mas eu não ligava muito para elas; ainda estava na fase em que pensar nas emoções e loucuras da faculdade era mais excitante e tão saudosista quanto me lembrar das brincadeiras no parquinho da esquina.

Não, não existia um. Mas a gente sempre brincava na rua, e de vez em quando íamos para a casa de James – a maior de todas, e que tinha até um campo de futebol nos jardins de trás – para discutir sobre videogames enquanto a mãe dele nos fazia chocolate quente e biscoitos quentinhos. E, depois que Sirius começou a passar as férias aqui e já estávamos todos com uns treze ou quatorze anos, passávamos as noites em cima do telhado, rindo alto na madrugada enquanto todo mundo já dormia.

Era bom. Era maravilhoso. E seria uma boa voltar se eu tivesse certeza eu voltaria para tudo isso.

* * *

"Aê" ouvi Sirius me chamar, e tirei o capacete. Passei os dedos pelos fios na minha nuca, bocejando, estreitando os olhos por causa da luz fraca do pôr-do-sol enquanto tentava olhar para ele "Segura meu capacete. Preciso achar o banheiro"

Eu peguei o objeto, andando uns dez metros com a moto até pará-la de vez do lado da dele. Tirei a chave – acho que só Remus, Peter e eu sabíamos como Sirius podia ser extremamente displicente quando com medo de molhar as calças – e juntei-a à minha, apoiando-me no meu banco enquanto esperava Remus terminar de guardar o carro do outro lado do estacionamento.

"Onde ele foi?"

"Banheiro" respondi, bocejando mais uma vez. Tirei o apoio, peguei os dois capacetes e comecei a andar em direção à loja de conveniência. Estava matando por uma lata de cerveja "E o Peter?"

"Dormindo no carro" ele abriu a porta, e eu agradeci quase de imediato o ambiente um pouco mais frio. Não que o calor do verão na Inglaterra chegasse ao ponto de andarmos sem camisa e nos escondêssemos na sombra, mas era realmente bom encontrar um ar condicionado "Pediu para deixá-lo em Kensington antes de chegarmos a Londres"

"E por quê...?"

"Sei lá"

Eu não insisti assim que ele respondeu, deixando os capacetes em cima de uma mesa antes de ir até uma daquelas geladeiras e pegar três latinhas. Sentei uma cadeira do lado da de Remus, o terceiro bocejo em um minuto ao apoiar meus pés na cadeira da frente.

"Só me disse que não queria voltar para casa agora" Remus continuou, abrindo sua latinha sem emitir um som muito alto. Quando ele era mais novo, só conseguia fazer aquilo com um estalo alto o suficiente que o bar todo ouvia "Marcou de se encontrar com aqueles caras que encontramos em Roma"

Eu fiz que sim, bebendo dois goles longos da minha lata. Não disse nada por um tempo, afastando meus pensamentos de Peter para voltá-los para casa; apesar de eu ser um cara que acabou de passar um ano viajando pela Europa, era de certa forma excitante pensar em voltar para as ruas tranqüilas em que eu jogava bola e brincava de me esconder.

Seria... divertido.

"Vocês não tem noção como uma bexiga vazia alivia um homem de 1,9" levantei os olhos para Sirius assim que ele chegou, de alguma maneira a cerveja já aberta mesmo antes dele sentar – tirando de um jeito não muito delicado minhas pernas de lá – e de procurar por qualquer cartilha que mostrasse o que se tinha para comer ali. Eu o conhecia há 11 anos, mas poderia contar nos dedos as vezes em que o vira sem – não precisava ser fome – vontade de comer "Como eu já disse que estava morrendo de fome, espero que já tenham pedido tudo o que tem aqui para mim"

"A gente queria saber o que você quer"

"Ele está mentindo" discordei, estreitando os olhos para Sirius "Nem nos lembramos disso"

Ele levantou os olhos para mim, zombeteiro, e eu ri quando me chutou a canela em represália. Sirius era o único de nós todos – eu, Remus, Peter, Marlene e até mesmo Lily – que não crescera em Westminster, mas era o cara que eu poderia chamar de melhor amigo se fosse uma pessoa que colocasse rótulos em outras.

"Quer se redimir?"

"De jeito algum"

"Pague para mim"

"Você ouviu quando eu disse que..."

Remus revirou os olhos, mas pareceu aceitar a discussão-barra-brincadeira e só se recostou no banco. Ficamos nessa por uns cinco minutos – Sirius ganhou. Era impressionante, o filho da mãe sempre conseguia argumentos melhores que os meus mesmo que estivesse errado – antes de decidirmos o que queríamos, conversando por outra hora antes de resolvermos pegar a estrada que nos levaria a Londres de novo.

É. Eu estava com saudades.

* * *

"Ainda saindo do banho, Lily?" eu ouvi Marlene perguntar do quarto, o som de seu corpo se jogando na cama passando mesmo pela porta fechada do banheiro. Não, ela não era uma pessoa extremamente exagerada nem mesmo pesada em exagero, mas meu colchão ficava sempre repleto de bichinhos de pelúcia que faziam barulho e tudo o mais "Por Deus, eu te liguei há mais ou menos uma hora"

"Estava escutando música" respondi, desistindo da idéia de secar o cabelo. Deixei o secador na pia e a toalha ao lado dela, vestindo a calcinha e o soutien antes de sair para o quarto "Sabe como eu me empolgo quando finjo estar no palco do Rock in Rio"

Marlene riu, pegando um ursinho e abraçando-o. Olhei, meio que dispersa, para ele; James havia me dado quando tínhamos uns treze anos, em um passeio que nós dois fizemos pelo St. James. Fora um gesto vindo, aparentemente, do meio do nada – jogávamos água do lago um para o outro, ele passando as mãos pelo cabelo e eu tentando não molhar muito minha calça jeans, quando passou um vendedor de bichinhos de pelúcia e ele decidiu que queria comprar -, mas eu cheguei até mesmo a sentir falta dele nos dormitórios de Oxford, e James costumava rir da minha cara sempre que eu comentava alguma coisa assim.

Mas pensar em James parecia ser demais agora.

"E, de qualquer jeito, eu não entendi a urgência" continuei, colocando uma calça jeans. Pela janela, eu via que tinha um sol forte mesmo no pôr-do-sol – para a Inglaterra, claro. Os nigerianos colocariam três casacos -, mas o tom branco das minhas pernas não era a melhor coisa para harmonizar com shorts "Poderia me dizer o que quer tanto fazer por aqui?"

"Andar de patins enquanto tomamos sorvete" ela me respondeu, sentando-se de um salto. Endireitou o cabelo preso, fez uma bolsa com o chiclete e passou as mãos pela saia escocesa, me piscando um olho castanho "Dei uma passada lá enquanto corria de manhã, e continua praticamente a mesma coisa"

"O que mudou?"

"Três sabores de sorvete"

Ri.

"E as paredes têm aquelas circunferências coloridas, também" continuou, dando de ombros "Mas o chocolate mesclado com o amargo é realmente o melhor de todas as mudanças"

"Claro que é" peguei uma blusa qualquer na mala ainda não desfeita e vesti, prendendo meu cabelo com um elástico sem nem mesmo olhar no espelho "Você lembra que você costumava misturar..."

"... uns sete sabores em cada copo" ela completou para mim, finalmente se colocando de pé. Passou por mim e entrou no meu closet sem a menor das cerimônias, saindo de lá uns cinco segundos depois com um par de patins "Vamos, vê se serve ainda"

Olhei para ela "Estava falando sério?"

"Por que não estaria?" ela me respondeu, me entregando os patins "Estou em um dia saudosista, daqueles de 'não-quero-mais-esquecer"

"Você não é saudosista"

"E exatamente por isso eu vou ter que aproveitar esse meu dia"

Pisquei os olhos, sem responder nada de imediato. E ela também não esperou por qualquer resposta; abriu a mochila, pegou seus próprios patins e, finalmente, me fez sentar ao lado dela na cama para colocar os meus também.

* * *

"Por que estamos entrando furtivamente por trás?" Sirius me perguntou, sem se preocupar em diminuir o tom de voz "É a sua mãe, cara, não a minha. Vai nos receber com bolos e doces e..."

"Nós não estamos entrando furtivamente por trás" eu retruquei antes que ele pudesse continuar "Estamos conversando em tom normal, estamos andando normalmente e estamos a visão de qualquer um aqui"

"Certo. E por que vamos entrar por trás?"

"É de lá que eu tenho a chave"

"E a campainha do lado da..."

"A cozinha fica mais perto, Sirius"

Ele riu.

"Agora falamos a mesma língua" ele disse, encostando-se na parede assim que eu tirei a chave do bolso para abrir a porta. Peguei de relance o gesto dele de tirar um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso da calça jeans, acendendo o cigarro o mais rápido que conseguia com o volume do capacete e o peso da mochila pega quando nos separamos de Remus há uma quadra "De qualquer jeito, é melhor não acordá-los. Os bons velhinhos devem estar dormindo"

"Não é porque eles são pais que dormem às dez da noite" repliquei, mas sorrindo. É, meus pais eram mesmo o tipo de pessoa que dormia cedo para acordar com o sol no dia seguinte "Vamos, entre"

Joguei minha mochila no canto e coloquei o capacete na bancada da esquerda, também pegando um cigarro no meu bolso. Abri a janela e me apoiei no parapeito, ouvindo de longe o som dos carros na madrugada de Londres mas vendo, no escuro, o contorno da casa de Lily.

A luz do quarto dela estava apagada.

"Está com sono?"

"Nunca estou com sono"

Eu soltei a fumaça, por dois segundos vendo-a se misturar no ar quente do verão antes de sentir Sirius vir ao meu lado. Também soltou a dele e, por um tempo, nenhum de nós disse nada.

"Vamos dar uma volta depois de passar nos Evans" terminei por dizer, soltando mais fumaça. Tudo bem, aquele lugar podia não ser exatamente bares e casas de festas a cada esquina – na realidade, bem diferente disso. Não havia muito movimento por ali, já que a maioria das casas era ocupada pelos pais dos filhos que estavam na faculdade ou arrumando o primeiro emprego – mas isso não queria dizer que eu não gostaria de sair andando por aí "Preciso passar algum tempo andando depois de tanto tempo em cima da moto"

"E lá vamos nós" ele se desencostou primeiro, seguindo logo para a porta ainda aberta. Eu pulei a janela – como fazia quando criança, e queria me esconder rápido de mamãe depois de roubar biscoitos antes do jantar – e me encontrei com ele do lado de fora "Sabe que eu senti falta?"

É claro que eu sabia.

* * *

"Eu não sei como você consegue comer cinco copos cheios de sorvete" eu comentei, brincando com a colher em minha boca. Mas Marlene só deu de ombros e continuou comendo, como se não desse a mínima para o que eu falava.

Talvez não desse mesmo.

"E não engordar, o que é o mais importante"

"Por isso que eu como andando de patins" ela retrucou, de novo dando de ombros. Eu mordi minha língua para não dizer que, desde sempre, ela sempre se entupia de comida – e não era apenas o sorvete. Quer dizer, como era o nosso primeiro dia de volta para cá, mamãe fizera questão de nos dar mais comida do que comeríamos em um ano de faculdade ('Vocês estão muito magrinhas, meninas. Os meninos ficaram assim também?'), e Marlene comera por ela e por mim, além de colocar na cabeça que queria mais um pouco de sorvete – e que nunca engordava. Uma vez, Remus até soltou a teoria de que ela deveria ter algum problema de hiperatividade na tireóide, mas todos nós descartamos depois que vimos que ela não tinha um mixedema ou algo assim "O que não é muito legal, porque pela quantidade de cicatriz que eu tenho no joelho de tanto cair com isso daqui é um exemplo óbvio de que eu não sou como todas as mulheres. Pareço mesmo ser incapaz de fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo"

Eu não respondi nada de imediato, dando as passadas inconscientes na rua silenciosa. Eram dez horas da noite – ou algo assim – e a rua contava só com a luz dos potes, o que já fizera Marlene quase tropeçar umas duas vezes.

"Lembra quando eu quebrei o dente?"

"Ele era de leite, Lene. Não faria muita falta em dois dias" retruquei, soltando uma risada leve ao me lembrar disso. Ela chorara absurdos, e arranhara James no rosto com as unhas sujas de criança quando ele ficou zoando com a cara dela "Além do quê, você tem que agradecer a todas as entidades religiosas..."

"Não acredito nisso"

"... por ninguém conhecer Sirius ainda e por ele não estar aqui" ignorei total e completamente a interrupção dela, diminuindo um pouco da velocidade para virarmos a esquina "Aí, sim, você não teria paz"

"Enfiaria a unha nele também" ela acabou o sorvete dela, com um gesto de mão pedindo o meu pote – que só guardara uma bola de meio centímetro de diâmetros – para jogá-lo fora. Sem mirar demais, acertou a abertura de uma das latas de lixo antes de aumentar um pouco a velocidade "E eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. Sempre fui com a cara dele"

De novo, demorei um pouco para responder, tentando me lembrar das melhores coisas sobre Sirius. Não era muito difícil; apesar de ser o maior cafajeste que já conheci e de não se importar quase nada com pessoas de quem não gostava, ele era realmente divertido. O tipo de garoto que sempre conseguia deixar qualquer um para cima, o amigo para todas as horas, o cara que rompera com a família sem medo algum e que viera para cá aos dezesseis anos.

Eu tinha um certo orgulho dele por causa disso.

"Bom" diminuímos a velocidade, virando em outra esquina. Dessa vez, seguiríamos reto até praticamente o final – já que a rua terminava na casa de James – e ela pararia exatamente uma casa antes da minha "Eu também. Mas eu com certeza não iria querer que ele estivesse aqui para me ver cair de bunda para o ar porque me assustei com um hamster"

Esse dia fora mesmo vergonhoso, quer dizer.

"De saia, ainda por cima"

"Ele com certeza gostaria disso"

Eu ri.

"O pior é que sim" concordei, virando no portão de casa "Vem, entra"

Ela não discordou, parando no meio do caminho que nos levava a porta para tirar os patins. Eu a imitei, meio que sentindo um alívio ao ficar descalça – estava mesmo meio apertado – subindo os degraus com um pouco de pressa.

"Nunca achei que fosse sentir falta dele" Marlene colocou os patins junto aos meus. Endireitando o cabelo preso, ela começou a andar para a cozinha, falando para frente um pouco mais alto para que eu pudesse ouvir "Eu só..."

Mas ela se calou no meio da frase, parando na porta da cozinha. Consegui vê-la piscar os olhos duas vezes e abrir um sorriso antes de eu acelerar um pouco para ver o que era. E eu entendi totalmente a surpresa dela; sentado à mesa, com uma xícara de café nas mãos, estava Sirius Black, trazendo de brinde seu melhor amigo do lado.

James.

* * *

Quando eu cheguei na casa dos Evans, o pai de Lily, Peter – que, desde que eu era criança, eu chamava de Pete – me recebera com um abraço e um bater nas costas, chamando a mim e a Sirius para tomar uma cerveja enquanto o cumprimentava. A mãe dela já estava dormindo, por isso ficamos só nós três na cozinha conversando sobre tudo que homens conversam; futebol, filmes de ação, seriados criminais e tipo preferido de cerveja.

Nem por um segundo ele citou Lily. Nem em uma conversa 'minha filha e você', nem em 'ela acabou de se formar', nem um 'ela voltou para casa'.

O que era o mais importante.

Porque, bom, ela estava ali. Piscando os olhos verdes parcialmente escondidos pela franja bagunçada, parecendo realmente surpresa ao pender os olhos de Sirius para mim e fixar o olhar no meu, os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos antes dela morder o lábio inferior. Vestia uma blusa meio perolada e uma calça jeans, mas estava descalça e sem nenhum brinco ou nenhuma maquiagem aparente.

E estava linda do mesmo jeito, e ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava.

* * *

*o sistema na Inglaterra é diferente. Não sei muuuuuito bem como funciona, mas acho que posso simplificar que há meio que uma pós-escola antes de se entrar na faculdade, e isso pode ser feito na própria escola, dependendo da instituição ;D

Bom, acho que deu para perceber que eles já se conheciam antes. Escolhi fazer meio que nesse estilo por causa de uma música – quem pediu Katy Perry, pode saber qual é – que me deixa triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, e me faz desejar que, por favor, eu não passe nunca pelo o que ela está cantando.

A melodia nem é tão bonita assim, mas a letra... *-*

É, eu mal posso esperar por este ;)

Mas, falando desse capítulo enquanto o outro não chega – e, acreditem, deve demorar outros quinze dias -, ele é dedicado à **Pumpkin Bells**, que me pediu Paramore e para quem eu pude ligar perguntando se ela gostava dessa música ou se tinha outra de preferência. Aliás, eu não achei que isso fosse tão difícil; teve gente que deve ter me mandado todos os cantores que já conheceu na vida XD Fiz uma listinha, então, me baseando no que vocês me falaram por review, Na ordem em que apareceram para ninguém se perder;

- **Sakura Diggory**: Love the way you lie; Not Afraid; One Day at a time; Superman; Beautiful (Eminem) e Hold Nothing Back; What we don't know; Numb; Leave out al the rest; In the End (Linkin Park). São as que mais cabem na fic. Gostaria que escolhesse uma delas, se não tiver AQUELA especial *-*

- **Regina Wassally**: gosto das duas, e vou fazer de tudo para colocá-las. Mas a prioridade é Lean on Me;D

- **Faniicat**: ahn... bom, eu diria que era melhor a gente discutir isso por PM, Juro, levei um susto quando vi seu comentário e contei a quantidade de cantores e bandas e etc. Sabe, tinha pensado em pegar o Nickelback – PQP, que letras eles têm...! -, mas resolvi ouvir a única banda que não conhecia dali. E a-mei a música que – pelo menos, pareceu – ser a mais importante para você. E, se quando ele fala 23 estiver se referindo à idade, é mais que perfeito *-*

- **MR27**: então, será 'Sueños' XD E vou dar uma olhada naquela mensagem nossa, para ver se temos alguma outra possibilidade ;3

-** lelezuda**: siiiiim, 'Hot mess' pede um capítulo mais 'caliente', mas acho que já deu uma olhadinha na censura da fic XD. E, se você não reclama de algo que realmente valha a maioridade, você terá sua Ashley.

- **Gabriela Black**: Love of my life e Somebody to Love são as minhas favoritas. Vê o que você acha delas e, se estiver tudo bem, me diga qual gosta mais :)

- **De Weasley**: hmm, não pediu :/

- **Samantha**: bom, vou ficar devendo o ménage, mas posso pegar Teenage Dream ou The one that got away. Me diz sua preferência, e estará aqui...!

- **Sophie Ev. Potter**: como eu acho que você foi a única que pediu 'The Pretty Reckless', acho que fico com Just Tonight *-*

-** Yuufu**: músicas da Disney...! A-do-ro a da Bela Adormecida, e minha valsa de quinze anos – embora meu namorado tenha revirado os olhos – teve uma parte de Beauty and the beast. Vou pesquisar mais algumas, e depois te mando uma PM. Sobre as outras (e siiiiim, você foi a que me deu mais trabalho XD), estive pensando em colocar Oasis, especiamente Wonderwall. Você me fez ver a música de outro jeito. Maaaaas, se tiver problemas com isso – e você pode tê-los, sabe. Porque você me deu vários, mas váááááários nomes. E um PS: Highway to hell me fez colocá-los viajando XD

- **Alice Dreamer**: boooooooom, eu já adorei demais o Evanescence...! My Immortal, Taking over me My last breath são as minhas favoritas; quer me dizer mais alguma? E um post-scriptum pequenininho; se preferir qualquer uma dos outros cantores que colocou ali, pode me dizer *-*

- **Pumpkin Bells**: aí está *-* Mas alguma coisa é só falar ;3

- **Karinne S**.: gosto bastante de Stop this train. Tentei procurar também o Cullum, mas as três músicas que eu vi – as mais acessadas do letras . terra – eu fui incapaz de escolher, e só não vi mais por causa disso. Me dê uma luz, please *esperança* XD

- **Dani Prongs**: se vai tocar no casamento da Dani, vai ter na fic da Souhait...! XD In my life, dos Beatles, já está mais que reservada a você *-*

- **Mila Pink:** sendo sincera, conhecia 50% das músicas que você me pediu XD. Eu gosto de Jar of hearts, e a letra é linda, e eu acho que três ou quatro frases dela se encaixariam perfeitamente na fic. E Iris... é Iris. É linda, e eu vou tentar desesperadamente achar um jeito dela se encaixar *-*

- **Cecília:** Don't cry. Sério, você me fez gostar dela ;D

- **Anne:** eu falei, tá falado. E você pediu, tá pedido XD Será Dosed, pode deixar. E, se tivesse um jeito de falar com você, eu gostaria *-*

- **Nathália**: certo, você pode escolher entre Only Girl (in the world) e Love the way you lie (part II). Umbrella também é legal, mas graças ao Oasis – e à Yuufu – penso em músicas diferentes para amizade ;)

- **Justine Sunderson**: é bom que você tenha conta aqui, porque acho Avril uma pessoa bem difícil de se escolher música. Things I'll never say, Naked, Tomorrow, How does it feel, Fall to Pieces, Keep Holding on e Runaway são uma boa ;D

- **Nathália Gonzáles**: Então, sera 'Close to the edge' ;D

PS: Please, não me deixem escolher sozinha XD

PPS: são três e meia da manhã. Desculpem se tiver muita coisa errada *-*


	3. The one that got away

**Costumávamos roubar o licor dos seus pais e subir ao telhado**

**Falar de um futuro como se tivéssemos alguma pista**

**Nunca planejei que um dia perderia você**

_The one that got away_

_Katy Perry_

"Ei" James disse depois de um tempo, os olhos acastanhados levantando-se até os meus e me olhando com um pouco de interesse. Ele era sempre o primeiro a dizer alguma coisa quando tudo parecia que ia se tornar um daqueles silêncios embaraçosos nos quais as pessoas arrumavam alguma coisa para fazer só para sair dessa situação "Lily"

Ele não falou aquilo como se não soubesse o que dizer depois. O intervalo de tempo, na realidade, foi o mais natural possível, e por um milésimo de segundo eu quis ser aquela que tivesse falado primeiro.

"James" eu sorri – não como ele. Nunca como ele, já que ele tinha aquele sorriso de canto que sempre fizera meu coração brincar entre o parar de bater e o se acelerar – e meneei minha cabeça em cumprimento exatamente quando me lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos na cozinha "Sirius"

"Fala aê, branquela" ele me piscou o olho esquerdo, terminando o café de um gole. Segui o caminho que a xícara fazia até a mesa e, de relance, peguei o sorriso de James para Marlene que, diferentemente de mim, decidira que se jogar entre os dois de modo a abraçá-los fosse uma recepção melhor.

Eu me permiti sentir que nada mudara.

"Que saudades que eu estava de vocês" ela falou, um beijo na bochecha de cada um dos meninos. Não parecia em nada com uma inglesa, sempre receptiva demais e irônica demais e espontânea demais "Principalmente do seu café, James. Continua sendo a única coisa que você sabe fazer na cozinha?"

"Se for, faz muito bem" meu pai disse, levantando-se "Não conte isso à Sophie, mas eu acho melhor que o dela"

"Fico lisonjeado" James brincou, imitando o gesto dele. Pegou a sua xícara e a de Sirius e levou-as à pia, recebendo um tapinha de papai nas costas antes dele me dar um beijo no rosto e acenar para Marlene e Sirius, deixando a cozinha.

Mas eu sabia que ele não dormia nesse horário. Quer dizer, papai era uma daquelas pessoas que achava simplesmente um absurdo viver oitenta e um anos e dormir vinte e sete deles, então devia fechar os olhos por uns dez minutos por noite antes de acordar com energia suficiente para dar uma corrida na vizinhança. De vez em quando até me arrastava com ele, e em outras vezes deixava aquelas revistas de estudos científicos – que eu também achava as melhores coisas do mundo. Praticamente nada me desconcentrava quando eu lia aquilo – em cima da mesa da sala, dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir os novos resultados da caminhada sobre o coração.

Ver papai na cama às dez e meia da noite era algo ridículo para mim.

"Faz mais, Jay...?" eu ouvi Marlene pedir, o corpo inclinado na direção das costas de Sirius. Abraçava-o pelo pescoço, o queixo apoiado em sua cabeça e os olhos voltados para James "Enquanto vocês contam para a gente como foi a viagem"

Eu olhei para Marlene, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Deve ter sido tão divertido" ela continuou, levantando os olhos na sua expressão de 'estou-pensativa-e-com-quase-inveja-de-vocês' "Pegar um carro e passear pela Europa. Gostaram mais de onde?"

Baixei os ombros, desistindo de qualquer tentativa que pudesse tirar a gente dali. Era uma situação que eu, sinceramente, achei que fosse ser forçada e tudo o mais, mas James se sentia totalmente à vontade na minha casa e Sirius ria alto e Marlene era toda espontânea como sempre.

E eu me permiti me sentir em casa.

**

* * *

**

A gente ficou conversando até uma da manhã, quando eu percebi que a incidência de bocejos em Lily e a quantidade de café que ela tomava cresciam de acordo com os minutos. Suas pálpebras caíam pesadas e por um tempo maior de vez em quando, e ela tentava manter o tamborilar de dedos na caneca para que tivesse alguma coisa mais do que a minha voz ou a de Sirius para se distrair. Continuava – e isso me fez sorrir – com o gesto típico de fazer voltinhas com o indicador em uma mecha relativamente fina de cabelo, e ainda encolhia os ombros contra o pescoço para esconder o bocejo.

Estávamos separados havia um ano e, apesar de qualquer um na nossa idade achar que todo esse tempo era uma eternidade perdida, era como se fosse ontem. Eu não poderia dizer se ela sentia o mesmo – nós sempre fomos discrepantes nisso. Lily gostava mais de planejar o futuro, e eu era o imediatista que não se importava com as conseqüências – e eu também não me importava muito com isso; só pensava em como era bom vê-la de novo, olhar para ela e perceber seus gestos de sempre como se tivéssemos deixado de nos ver por quinze minutos.

Mas eu sentira mais falta que isso.

"Muito sono?"

Ela olhou para mim, piscando, mas fez que sim. Pareceu se lembrar que a cama era o lugar mais tentador agora e bocejou mais uma vez, o que me fez rir e, de novo, me levantar.

"Costumava dormir um pouco mais tarde" comentei, pegando sua caneca com um 'Lily' escrito. Me lembro direitinho de quando ela ganhou isso, mais ou menos com uns oito anos, e deu um sorrisinho falso antes de chorar sozinha no portão da minha casa porque queria um cachorrinho "Chegou hoje também?"

Ela não me respondeu, e por um segundo a única coisa que eu ouvi foi a conversa animada de Sirius com Marlene sobre uma cidadezinha que a gente parara no interior da França. Depois, enquanto abria a torneira, consegui distinguir o som da cadeira se arrastando, e exatamente quando eu me virava para olhar por cima do ombro ela já estava do meu lado.

"Então, pelo visto, não é só o café que você sabe fazer agora" ela disse, sem levantar um dedo para me ajudar a lavar "Aprendeu a lavar a própria sujeira?"

"Você aprende a se virar quando está em albergues" me defendi, sorrindo, abrindo a minha mão para lhe tacar um pouco de água. Ela riu e se desvencilhou, os fios ruivos escorregando pela blusa até terminarem em suas costas "Agora eu sou, definitivamente, um bom partido"

Outro riso "Completo?"

"Completíssimo" assegurei, fechando a torneira. Lily não acreditaria na metade das coisas que a gente teve que aprender a fazer na viagem, e nem um oitavo do que nós aprontamos até chegar lá; Sirius e eu estávamos descobrindo como se passava uma roupa quando esquecemos o ferro ligado, Remus acabou com a fiação de um andar inteiro por causa da diferença entre a voltagem, e Peter teve a brilhante idéia de jogar uma garrafa inteira de vinho para apagar o fogo que ele mesmo tinha causado ao tentar fazer um fondue.

Mas Sirius estava certo ao dizer que, ao menos, não tinha sido vodka.

"Melhor do que eu podia imaginar" ela me provocou de volta, pegando a caneca. Se esticou por inteiro para conseguir guardá-la no armário de cima, mordendo o lábio inferior como costumava fazer sempre que tinha uma tarefa relativamente difícil de ser feita "Lembra quando você quebrou a caneca da Petúnia?"

Eu ri, concordando, e me virei de modo a me apoiar na pia. Escorreguei um pouco e fiquei mais no apoio, fazendo com que ela pudesse alcançar meu ombro se quisesse.

Ela não quis.

"Como eu poderia não me lembrar?" disse, sem me importar de dar o primeiro passo. Toquei sua mão e brinquei com seus dedos até escorregar os meus por seu braço nu, reparando na tentativa dela de parar o toque e de levar o braço para si "Acho que ninguém nunca ficou com tanta raiva de mim por causa de um objeto que suportava meio milímetro cúbico"

Ela não me respondeu – exatamente como eu esperava – mas levantou os olhos verdes para mim, o lábio inferior novamente mordido. Não desviei o olhar até chegar no pedaço de pele que eu queria, quando finalmente baixei as pálpebras e mirei a tatuagem.

Lily se afastou de imediato.

"Hora de ir" murmurou, olhando por cima do ombro para Sirius e Marlene. Eles pararam a conversa – algo sobre o Sirius ter sido preso por ficar bêbado e mostrar partes indevidas do corpo para uma velhinha – e olharam para ela, curiosos "Vou ter que expulsar vocês. Estou caindo de sono"

Sirius fez um biquinho falso e exagerado, e Marlene lhe acotovelou a cintura enquanto prendia um riso. Os dois fizeram que sim, lado a lado, e deram um beijo na bochecha de Lily antes de saírem da cozinha e retomarem uma parte da conversa.

"Eu até te levaria até a porta, mas..."

"Sou eu, Lily" tive que rir, baixo "Não uma visita do Pete ou da Sophie para que você acompanhe até a porta"

Ela pareceu ficar meio sem graça, os olhos baixando por um tempo.

Linda.

"É exatamente por ser você"

E sua voz falhou.

* * *

"Eu estou doida para rever o James. E o Sirius também, claro, mas principalmente o James" mamãe disse, acendendo o fogo no fogão. Eu poderia apostar tudo o que ela quisesse que ela ia colocar bacon ali e, apesar de eu adorar isso quando criança, eu descobri que eu posso comer muito mais do que um café tipicamente inglês "Ele continua com aquela barriga incrível?"

"Mãe" tentei dizer pela décima quinta vez "Ele não chegou e levantou a blusa e falou 'Lily, olha a minha barriga!'. Aliás, seria ridículo se ele..."

"E com as costas? Dá para perceber pela blusa"

Eu estava abrindo a boca para retrucar na minha décima sexta tentativa quando ela não me deu nem chance.

"Colocou lentes de contato? Espero que não. Aqueles óculos ficariam estranhos em qualquer um, mas nele fica parecendo a marca de um sex appeal..." é, essa era a minha mãe "... que me faz entender porque quase ninguém resiste a ele. Mais ou menos como o cabelo. Continua bagunçado, aposto"

Não tentei retrucar, mexendo com a colher no café com leite em frente à mim. Eram pouco mais que sete horas da manhã e eu ainda não estava totalmente acordada, mas eu tinha um pouco de discernimento em misturar as duas bebidas e colocar um pouco de açúcar.

Bem diferente de James, que gostava de café total e horrivelmente puro.

"O papai saiu faz tempo?" perguntei, esperando conter o fluxo de palavras sobre James. Mamãe nunca teve restrições em falar sobre ele, e eu poderia apostar de verdade que ela passaria o dia inteiro divagando sobre todas as qualidades dele "Pedi para ele me esperar"

"Ainda está lá fora, fingindo cortar as orquídeas para que eu faça brigadeiro para ele mais tarde" ela me respondeu, desligando o fogo. Não tirou nada da frigideira, mas colocou outra e começou a quebrar ovos "Não vai conseguir"

Eu ri e tomei um gole. Morno do jeito que eu gostava – e de novo diferente de James, que parecia gostar de queimar a garganta – mas com um pouco mais de leite do que o ideal.

Resolvi deixar para lá.

"Vou tirá-lo de lá"

"Não vai comer?"

"Não. Estou sem fome" respondi, e era mesmo verdade. Nos meus anos de faculdade eu quase nunca tinha tempo de comer antes das aulas da manhã, e quando minhas aulas eram à tarde eu só comia por volta das dez da manhã "Quer que eu passe na padaria depois?"

Ela meneou a cabeça de um jeito distraído, fazendo um sinal de descaso com a mão. Pensei em perguntar o que exatamente ela queria, mas escolhi sair dali e não correr nenhum risco dela recomeçar as perguntas sobre como estava James.

"Beijo" disse, me levantando de um salto e saindo da cozinha. Peguei meu iPod na mesinha de canto do hall da sala e deixei-o cair por dentro da blusa antes de enfiá-lo pela metade na lateral do meu short de lycra, ao lado do celular. Desci rápido os quatro degraus que me separavam do jardim, chamando papai com um assovio.

Correr nunca fora exatamente uma das minhas atividades favoritas, mas era praticamente o único momento em que eu conseguia realmente pensar um pouco. E era exatamente um pouco desse momento-para-mim que eu precisava agora; depois de uma noite mal-dormida, me revirando na cama no escuro enquanto tentava não relancear os olhos para as fotos que eu não tivera coragem de tirar dos porta-retratos, a única coisa que me acalmava era a manhã fria de antes das nove horas.

"Só espere eu..."

"Eu faço para você"

Ele pareceu aliviado em não ter que lidar com aqueles galhos.

"Então, vamos" ele apareceu melhor, endireitando o tênis. Ele fora pai relativamente novo – tinha vinte anos quando Petúnia nasceu, e vinte e dois quando eu apareci na vida deles – e, agora, quase aos quarenta e cinco, pouquíssima gente poderia dizer que já tinha duas filhas formadas. O cabelo preto já estava quase que totalmente grisalho e sua força não era a mesma de quando era adolescente, mas mesmo assim ele corria mais do Marlene, Petúnia e eu juntas "Sophie quer passar na padaria?"

Fiz que sim, abrindo o portão. A conversa terminava ali; eu gostava de me divertir com as músicas que tocavam no iPod em volume máximo, e ele deveria ou respeitar isso ou gostar de ouvir o som dos carros do centro de Londres, porque não tentava puxar nenhuma conversa.

Nunca nos desentendemos nisso. Mesmo o caminho que fazíamos não fora discutido; um de nós virava na rua e o outro seguia, sem reclamar. Passávamos pelas casas idênticas e nunca íamos até o final da rua, onde ficavam as mansões. No meio do caminho, quando mamãe pedia ou quando me dava vontade, parávamos na padaria, na farmácia ou na sorveteria.

E foi nessa última que encontramos Sirius.

"Ei, branquela!" ele me cumprimentou, despenteando meu cabelo. Segurava nas mãos uma sacola com pães e presunto e talvez, queijo, e na outra tinha uma bolsa com um isopor escrito 'Chocolate'. Cumprimentou meu pai com uma fala rápida e divertida antes que ele entrasse na loja, mas de forma ainda mais rápida olhou para mim "E aí? Tá afim de perder essa cor?"

"Eu sou ruiva, Sirius. Nunca vou ficar morena" retruquei, sorrindo, relanceando os olhos para seu braço. Ele percebeu e riu, mas a verdade era que tanto ele quanto James ganharam um pouco de cor na primavera passada no continente "Diferente de você"

"Você tem que ver Remus. Está praticamente descascando no nariz. Você sabe, aquele tom meio pálido dele faz com que ele perca pele do rosto mesmo com isso daqui que nós temos hoje"

"É um sol raro"

"E exatamente por isso Dorea achou uma boa idéia acordar a gente depois de duas horas de sono. Eu fui designado para fazer as compras para parte do café da manhã, e James está limpando a piscina" e, como que por ter se lembrado de que ele fora arrancado da cama, bocejou "Passe lá, ruiva"

Eu ia negar e arrumar uma desculpa, mas senti que a minha cabeça fazia um movimento afirmativo praticamente involuntário.

"Bom" os olhos dele se estreitaram, extremamente azuis no sol da manhã "Chame sua amiga"

"Passe lá e acorde ela"

"Depois de deixar o sorvete lá em casa" ele concordou, dando tapinhas divertidos em minha cabeça. Endireitou as sacolas no braço e estava para sair quando meu pai voltou e estendeu um picolé para ele "Opa. Valeu. Corrida até os Potter?"

Papai abria o picolé ao concordar, e Sirius ao falar. Este me entregou as sacolas que segurava e deu a primeira mordida, sorrindo em diversão ao começar a correr e acelerar o ritmo no máximo que poderia ser acelerado enquanto se tentava comer.

A minha alternativa foi seguir andando.

**

* * *

**

Abri o chuveiro da piscina e me meti logo embaixo da água gelada, levantando o rosto. Fiquei quase um minuto ali debaixo antes de resolver sair e, passando a mão pelo cabelo, ir para a mesinha em que minha mãe deixara uma quantidade de comida suficiente para distribuir para os cidadãos da Somália por três dias inteiros.

E isso porque Sirius ainda nem havia chegado com o resto do café.

Relanceando os olhos para dentro do pequeno anexo que havia atrás da piscina, peguei um daqueles bolinhos que só Dorea sabia fazer e coloquei um pouco de café no copo antes de entrar pela porta de vidro. Estava molhado mas, sem me importar muito, segui até o fim exatamente para pegar as toalhas, tendo que estreitar meus olhos sem óculos e tatear para diferenciar dos panos de chão.

Peguei algumas e tomei o café enquanto voltava para o lado de fora, pegando mais um pouco de café e outro pedaço de bolo. Encontrei os óculos e os coloquei para discar o número de Sirius, tocando na tela para deixar no viva-voz.

"Onde você está?"

"Já estou chegando" ele me respondeu, um tom de riso na voz "Encontrei Lily e o pai dela na sorveteria, e estávamos competindo até aqui quando, faltando uns dez metros, Lily levou um tombo sonoro e ralou a mão. Ficamos sem sorvete, mas valeu a pena"

Eu ri, alto. Lily não era tão desastrada quanto Marlene – cujos joelhos, vale lembrar, nunca deixaram realmente de sofrer com as quedas – mas tinha seu lado protagonista em episódios de arrancar a pele depois de tropeçar nos próprios pés.

"Agora, estou fazendo Marlene levantar da cama"

"E isso demora"

"Nah. Estou com um copo d'água" ele falou como se possuísse uma arma secreta – o que, com Marlene dormindo, era mesmo um meio sinônimo – nas mãos "Guarde um pouco de café para mim"

"Se você visse essa mesa, tenho certeza de que não se daria ao trabalho de pedir isso" de novo, olhei para a mesa. Nem mesmo Sirius e sua fome seriam capazes de mudar a minha opinião sobre redistribuição para países pobres da África "Chame ela"

"É o que eu pretendo. E chamei Lily também, mas ela provavelmente está se queixando de morte por hemorragia e só deve ir mais tarde" ele parou por um tempo "Você acha que eu deveria tentar gota por gota ou jogar tudo logo?"

"Gota por gota" respondi, sorrindo. Ele, com toda a sutileza que tinha, ia acabar jogando uma quantidade de água suficiente para que ela se afogasse independentemente do que eu dissesse, e não faria mal ele sentir um pouco de culpa.

Se bem que ele era Sirius Black.

* * *

Depois de ver Marlene ser acordada por Sirius por um jato de água na cara e de ver Remus cruzando a rua de short e chinelos – sem conseguir ver se ele estava realmente descascando – eu não tive como resistir à tentação de pegar meu único biquíni e colocar. Ele era preto, pura e simplesmente, e tinha uma haste prateada na lateral da calcinha e entre os seios – o que, nesse último caso, era realmente bom. Não que meu soutien fosse trinta e quatro ou algo assim, mas aumentar os peitos não é de todo mal a não ser que sua lingerie esteja acima do 48 -, mas o que eu realmente gostava nele era o fato de que não me deixava ainda mais branca por causa da cor.

O que era realmente estranho, na minha opinião.

Mas o fato é que, antes que eu pudesse parar para analisar direito toda aquela situação, Sirius já acordava a vizinhança inteira lá debaixo enquanto servia de apoio para uma Marlene ainda sonolenta. Só tive tempo de pegar os óculos escuros e o celular – iria tacá-los na bolsa da Lene – antes de descer correndo as escadas, gritando no meio do caminho para os meus pais que eu estava de saída.

"Sirius falou que você levou um tombo" Marlene comentou assim que eu cheguei, abrindo a bolsa para que eu colocasse o que quisesse ali dentro. Estávamos acostumadas com esse arranjo desde que tínhamos uns dezesseis anos "De quatro"

"Não foi, Sirius"

"Pode não ter sido" ele concordou, divertido, dando tapinhas em minha cabeça de novo "Mas, quando eu virei, você estava tentando se levantar. E, definitivamente, estava de quatro"

Eu revirei os olhos e não dei a menor atenção a ele, mas aceitei que ele passasse a mão pelos meus ombros enquanto cruzávamos os poucos metros que nos separavam da casa dos Potter. Marlene, do outro lado dele, falava alguma coisa sobre o término da faculdade, mas eu só conseguia ouvir algumas palavras do que ela falava.

Voltar à casa dos Potter era também como voltar para a minha casa. Mais uma vez, eu não queria parecer clichê ou algo assim, mas eu achava realmente que nunca esqueceria o número de vezes que corri para lá pelos mais diversos motivos. Foi assim quando briguei com meus pais e Dorea me fez ver que eu tinha que respeitar o ponto de vista deles – enquanto Charlus me contava uma ou outra historinha de quando eles eram mais novos e ela não respeitava nada -, e foi assim quando tive meu primeiro grande rompimento com Petúnia e acabei com o chocolate quente deles. Quando passei para a faculdade, desci correndo as escadas e pulei no pescoço de James assim que alcancei sua casa, e quando eu brigava com ele por algum motivo Sirius sempre se contrabandeava para o lado de fora para que eu pudesse vê-lo e ele pudesse dizer besteiras que me faziam ver o certo.

E tinham as vezes, claro, em que eu não precisava de nenhuma grande ocasião especial para ir até lá. Como quando todos nós íamos ao telhado e passávamos as noites lá, ou quando ficávamos só James e eu estirados no terceiro andar ou então na piscina, mesmo que estivesse nevando. A gente ria alto e, quando ele me incitava, eu chegava mesmo a ficar só de calcinha e soutien e entrar na água aquecida por ele.

Em outras vezes, eu ficava simplesmente sem roupa nenhuma.

"Eu... vi Remus" disse, cortando a conversa deles. Não me importava que fosse um assunto tirado do meio do nada, mas era melhor eu me manter na conversa do que deixar meus pensamentos fluírem do jeito que estavam "Não me parecia descascando"

Eu ouvi Sirius rindo, e senti o aperto dele em meu ombro antes de me deixar para abrir a portinha lateral. De longe, lá no final, eu via a pontinha da piscina e uma linha tênue do sol da manhã, sentindo meu coração disparar ao me lembrar que a pontinha verde nos olhos de James ficava mais acentuada durante os dias ensolarados.

Mas eu não pretendia ficar olhando para eles por muito tempo.

"Veja você mesma" ele me disse quando chegamos lá no fundo. Tentei não levantar os olhos e, quando falhei, tentei não fixar por muito tempo o olhar em James, mas falhei nisso também.

Acho que quase parei de respirar. Exatamente como quando eu o vi ontem, sentado na cozinha conversando com meu pai como há um ano, vestido com aquela calça jeans desleixada. Mas o problema é que, hoje, ele só vestia uma daquelas bermudas de cair na piscina, e quando eu botei os olhos nele um de seus braços estava em sua nuca mexendo em seu cabelo. Ele ria de alguma coisa que Remus falava e sua barriga – hmm, se mamãe perguntasse eu já poderia responder – se contraía no movimento, mas o que me chamava a atenção era o braço que começava a baixar.

Vi o relance da tatuagem.

"Cheguei!" Sirius anunciou, indo para uma mesa cheia de comida para pegar o que parecia um muffin de chocolate "Não precisa mais se desesperar, Jimmy-boy"

"Mas é claro que estou desesperado. Fiquei sem sorvete" ele brincou de volta, piscando um olho para mim. Eles estavam meio estreitados por causa do sol e, por reflexo, eu comecei com a minha mania de contar as nuances verdes "Tudo bem, Lils?"

Fiz que sim, mas mostrei a ele minha mão. Ele segurou meu punho, divertido, e soltou uma risada ao ver as três linhas de arranhão que eu havia conseguido.

"Atrapalhada, hein?"

"Um pouco"

Ele riu mais uma vez e me deu um beijo na testa antes de passar por mim. Olhei, então, para Remus – que já fora alugado por Marlene – e sorri para ele quando olhou para mim, dando um 'tchauzinho' antes de me virar para ver se enxergava alguma coisa pela janela da cozinha. Não consegui ver os pais dele, mas não tirei os olhos da cozinha; ali estava o cantinho em que eu vomitara no meu primeiro porre, e o pequeno armário onde tinha a vassoura com que varremos os cacos da taça que havíamos quebrado.

Definitivamente, eu tinha que manter meus pensamentos ocupados.

"Podemos entrar, James...?"

Ele desviou os olhos de Sirius e olhou para mim, a cabeça pendendo para o lado. Eu sabia o porquê; não me lembro de uma vez em que tenha pedido para cair na água - quando criança, ainda fazia de tudo para molhar Dorea e Charlus -, e no momento em que percebi seu movimento de meia-dúvida me arrependi de estar agindo daquele jeito.

Eu estava mais distante que qualquer um ali.

"Só se fizer um strip"

Pisquei os olhos em surpresa mas, ao ouvir a risada sonora de Sirius, não consegui não soltar uma risadinha.

É, era James.

**

* * *

**

Cinco horas na piscina, uma Lily vermelha e um Sirius reclamando de fome depois, minha mãe surgiu pela cozinha anunciando um almoço. Quase enfiou comida pela boca de Lily e Marlene sob a justificativa delas estarem magras e tudo o mais, e fez um pouco de brigadeiro a pedido do meu pai depois que ele ficou com ciúmes de Pete e decidiu que estava com saudades do doce.

É claro que ela acrescentou uma lata de leite condensado e o equivalente em chocolate para cada um de nós.

Depois, voltamos para a piscina. O sol não ficou por muito mais tempo – estávamos na Inglaterra, afinal – mas, mesmo assim, Lily correu para a casa dela para pegar uma bola do filho da irmã para que pudéssemos jogar dentro da piscina. Perdemos o tempo ali, brincando como crianças, até que começou a chover forte e nós tivemos que entrar na parte anexa atrás da casa.

Exatamente onde estávamos agora.

"É uma pena que eu more tão perto de você, James" Marlene comentou, prendendo o cabelo em um coque apressado "Eu poderia usar essa chuva como desculpa para não voltar para casa, mas acho que não vai pegar"

Eu tive que rir, abrindo a geladeira. Peguei cinco latinhas de cerveja e fechei a porta com o pé, jogando logo duas garrafas para onde estavam Sirius e Remus enquanto andava até onde Lily e Marlene brigavam por uma almofada.

"E tudo ficaria ainda melhor se a Lily aqui não tivesse derrubado o sorvete no chão" ela provocou, cutucando a barriga dela. As duas abriram a cerveja quase que ao mesmo tempo, mas Marlene bebeu por mais tempo antes de se levantar dali e me dar um beijo na testa "Vou lá"

Eu senti Lily se remexer naquela espécie de poltrona – eu realmente não sabia o nome disso, mas era uma daquelas coisas que ficavam na piscina e eram ligeiramente acolchoadas – parecendo desconfortável.

"Não se preocupe" disse, divertido "É a Lene. Se ele quisesse deixar a gente sozinho em uma possível situação desconfortável, ela simplesmente diria"

Ela sorriu "Eu só penso que você, pelo menos, nunca esteve em uma situação desconfortável"

"Quê isso" ri "Foi extremamente vergonhoso ser encontrado pelo meu pai naquele site"

Ela riu também, e seu corpo pareceu relaxar um pouco. Não contive o impulso de estender a mão e pegar uma mecha sua entre meu indicador e meu dedo médio, seu cabelo molhado e ressecado pelo cloro se enrolando em meus dedos enquanto ela ria e deixava seu pescoço cair para trás.

Eu gostava de quando ela ria assim, sem restrições. Seu cabelo escorregava por seus ombros e caía por suas costas, seu colo subia e descia em um ritmo praticamente constante e seus ombros se juntavam ao corpo em deleite completo, como se nada mais importasse. Ela costumava deixar o pescoço cair também e, se suas mãos estivessem perto de alguma coisa que ela pudesse apertar, ela apertava, as pontas dos dedos podendo chegar a ficar brancas dependendo do objeto.

Ela ficava linda, e eu sentia como se nada mais importasse _a mim_. Não sei bem exatamente quando isso começou, mas sei quando reparei pela primeira vez; a gente estava na escola logo depois de uma partida de futebol, e ela entrara no vestiário e me chamara de campeão antes de pegar o troféu.

Desde então, eu não conseguia não reparar.

"E você" ela me cutucou com a pontinha do indicador, sorrindo "realmente não me parece nada envergonhado ou perdido"

"Você está?"

Ela não me respondeu, mas também não desviou os olhos de mim.

"Eu não posso deixar de achar estranho" me disse, sem demorar demais "Quer dizer, a primeira vez que te vejo em um ano você está sentado com meu pai morrendo de rir de alguma coisa. E, na segunda..."

Lily se cortou, e tirou minha mão de seu cabelo. Estendeu a sua própria em direção ao meu outro braço, as unhas arranhando a minha pele até parar na parte superior interna.

Onde também ficava minha tatuagem.

"... eu achei que você tivesse tirado. Foi o que me contaram" ela disse, se concertando, deixando a mão cair depois de um tempo "Por que não tirou?"

"Por que eu ia tirar?" repliquei, sorrindo de canto "E, de qualquer jeito, você também não tirou a sua"

"Não tive tempo"

Ri "Claro que não"

Ela sorriu também, baixando os olhos e a mão. Não se afastou como eu achei que fosse se afastar e só se recostou no braço do sofá, ajeitando o cabelo com um toque de dedos. Deu a impressão de que a conversa estava terminada e eu também não fiz questão de continuar; tomei um gole da minha cerveja antes de me endireitar de modo a olhá-la, dizendo alguma coisa boba que a fez rir e continuar a falar.

Conversar com ela continuava maravilhoso.

* * *

"Vamos, te deixo em casa" James disse para mim enquanto eu terminava de colocar a blusa por cima do biquíni molhado mesmo. Quer dizer, ainda chovia, e não era como se fosse fazer muita diferença "Vou ver se falo com a sua mãe"

"Ela estava perguntando por você" disse, calçando os chinelos. Prendi meu em uma trança molhada mas, mesmo assim, era melhor do que deixá-lo do jeito que estava antes "Mais especificamente da sua barriga, das suas costas, dos seus óculos e do seu cabelo. O que é quase você todo"

"Ela se esqueceu de uma parte grande de mim"

"James!"

Ele riu quando eu desviei os olhos em uma quase vergonha, pegando meu celular para sair logo e não precisar ouvir nenhum outro comentário do tipo. James me seguiu pelo corredor lateral do lado de fora da casa com uma meia risada, ainda descalço e só com a bermuda de piscina e a cueca aparecendo cada vez mais toda vez que ele mexia no cabelo.

O que não era raro.

"Você pode se vestir"

"E deixar você fugir?"

"O que você pretendia que eu fizesse depois disso?"

Ele se colocou do meu lado, uma sobrancelha arqueada de tal forma que eu me arrependi de ter dito o que disse.

"Não precisa dizer" resolvi falar, e ele riu "Vai lá, não vou fugir"

"Minha segunda razão é que sua mãe se compadeça de mim e me chame para dentro de casa" ele disse, continuando a andar até sairmos pelo portão lateral "Já que a filha dela está cheia de restrições comigo"

"Eu não estou cheia de restrições com você" me defendi, embora soubesse que isso era total verdade. Como eu falei na conversa de mais cedo – e eu realmente não sabia como consegui que aquilo saísse da minha boca – eu estava achando difícil pensar nele sem tê-lo como meu namorado. E estar em casa tornava tudo ainda mais difícil; não tinha um lugar que eu olhasse que não me lembrasse dele.

Era assim com o telhado da casa de James, quer dizer. Eu havia desistido de contar as vezes em que roubamos um pouco de álcool dos pais dele e subimos para lá, só para nos deitar na chuva fraca enquanto conversávamos sobre nada e sobre tudo ao mesmo tempo, Era assim na piscina na qual fomos hoje, onde nós caíamos de madrugada e tirávamos a roupa sem vergonha - e, depois de um tempo, eu perdia meu senso de visibilidade dos outros em local aberto - um do outro. Era assim na cozinha, assim na sala, assim na escada, e continuava do mesmo jeito quando eu completava o caminho mentalmente até o quarto dele.

Mesmo na minha casa, era impossível não me lembrar dele. Começando pelo meu quarto, repleto de fotografias de nós dois juntos, e passando pelo meu iPod – no qual eu também não tivera coragem de excluir a minha lista com o nome 'James' – até chegar no hall de entrada. Sentávamos perto do jardim de orquídeas e eu me apoiava nele, meus olhos fechados contra seu pescoço enquanto sussurrávamos sobre o que íamos fazer amanhã ou depois. James nunca foi de falar muito do futuro – acho que eu posso dizer com certeza que ele era um cara totalmente imediatista – mas, às vezes, deixava soltar um ou dois planos de coisas para fazermos quando terminássemos a escola e a faculdade.

Eu nunca quis perdê-lo, mas era difícil perceber que eu não fizera parte de um desses planos, e que exatamente um dos meus sonhos com ele fez a gente terminar. E eu quis, realmente, odiá-lo por isso, mas tudo o que eu senti durante o ano em que ele e os amigos estavam dirigindo pelo continente foi saudade. E do pior tipo; quase todos os dias, ele me mandava um sms ou um e-mail, e um pouco mais raramente uma foto ou um vídeo, mas tudo o que eu conseguia era esboçar uma resposta que eu achava formal demais e apagar tudo depois sem que respondesse nada no final por medo de acabar de vez com o que ele pudesse sentir por mim.

Ele foi embora, mas eu não fui capaz de mover um passo.

"Ela vai gostar de ver você" resolvi recomeçar, desviando os olhos por alguns objetos da rua. Por ser um subúrbio e por ser um local majoritariamente de aposentados que recebiam visitas dos filhos e dos netos, as ruas eram cheias de skates e patins e bicicletas de crianças, que abandonavam tudo na rua com o mínimo de medo de roubo "Deve até mesmo fazer aqueles biscoitos que você gosta assim que vir você passar pelo portão"

"Sou mesmo apaixonante" ele brincou comigo, chutando displicente uma bola para junto de um skate. Soltou um bocejo e bagunçou o cabelo enquanto entrava pelo portão, sem me esperar, deixando a porta aberta para mim como se a casa fosse dele.

Isso era meio o que eu sentia com ele também.

"James!" minha mãe exclamou assim que viu James do meu lado, largando o telefone sem nenhuma palavra a mais para poder abraçá-lo. Era praticamente a versão mais velha de Marlene, só que ruiva e com os olhos castanhos claros "Menino, como você está moreno!"

Ele riu, deixando que Sophie se separasse dele para analisá-lo.

"Vou fazer aqueles biscoitos para você"

James se virou para mim e me piscou o olho, me fazendo sorrir com isso.

"Pode fazer bastante" ele disse, divertido, seguindo-a para a cozinha "Para compensar os anos de faculdade e o da viagem"

"Trouxe o quê para mim?"

"Mãe!"

James só riu.

"Assim que eu arrumar as coisas, eu entrego. Para você e para o Pete" terminou por dizer para, depois, olhar para mim "Tem para você também"

Eu pisquei os olhos, surpresa, mas tudo o que eu consegui de volta por um instante foi um sorriso travesso de menino.

"E para você tem um de cada lugar"

"Sou VIP?"

"Sempre foi" o sorriso brincalhão continuava lá, dando espaço ao riso alto quando mamãe soltou alguma coisa parecida com 'Finjam que não estou aqui' e tentou se fazer de invisível atrás de uma cadeira. Isso fez com que James risse mais uma vez e desviasse os olhos de mim para ela, sentando na cadeira mais próxima dela para, obviamente, conversar "Posso te dar mais um se colocar bastante gotas"

"Como você manda"

Ele só saiu de lá às dez da noite.

**Em outra vida, eu seria a sua garota**

**Nós manteríamos as nossas promessas**

**Seriamos nós dois contra o resto do mundo**

**

* * *

**_(__antes, uma explicaçãozinha rápida sobre as tatuagens. Em uma parte da música, tem o verso 'E no meu aniversário de dezoito anos fizemos tatuagens que combinavam'. Em outra, tem 'Alguém disse que você removeu sua tatuagem'. Eu só não coloquei porque elas são em duas partes diferentes da música e eu teria que colocá-la por inteiro para que ficasse linda como realmente é ;D. De qualquer jeito, eu já sei o que vai estar escrito em cada uma, mas aceito palpites *-*)_

Essa é, tipo assim, uma das letras de músicas mais bonitas dessa nova geração de cantores e cantoras que estão surgindo ou se reinventando por aí. A melodia não é a minha favorita, mas eu acho que todo mundo que terminou um namoro um dia chegou a pensar como a personagem da Katy nessa música. A letra me fez chorar da primeira vez que eu ouvi; tudo bem, não sou parâmetro nenhum, mas eu sempre fico com uma sensação horrível de perda quando eu escuto.

Vejam a letra, mais do que a melodia. E vocês vão saber do que eu estou falando *-*

Eeeee, exatamente por tudo isso – por ser uma das minhas músicas favoritas para mim nesse momento – esse capítulo é meu. Meu, meu, meu. Pessoas que pediram a Katy, vocês terão as suas músicas, mas não vai ser essa. Só peço que aguardem ;D

Infelizmente, vou embora agora devido à pressa. Agradeço à **Nathália, NG, Samantha, Sophie Ev. Potter, Mila Pink, Mrs. Nah Potter, Gabriela Black, Justine, Alexa McAvoy, Dani Prongs, Sakura-Diggory, Li **– a quem, das pessoas sem conta que comentam, estou devendo uma resposta. Infelizmente, estou meio sem tempo e sem cabeça agora, então vou deixar para a próxima *espero que entenda* - **Yuufu e Pumpkin Bells**. Obrigada a todas vocês, e espero que entendam que estou... ahn, querendo terminar logo a nota. Beeeeeijos *-*

PS: eu sei que a Petúnia é dada como loira, mas eu imagino o pai delas moreno e a mãe ruiva. E ninguém tira essa imagem da minha cabeça.  
PPS: reviews? Sério, essa música é muuuuuuito³ importante para mim ;D  
PPPS: eu não esqueci das músicas, ok? Capítulo que vem eu coloco uma outra listinha.  
PPPPS: toda vez que eu salvo, a música volta para o canto. Alguém sabe como corrigir isso?  
PPPPPS: agora, sim, Tchau *dando tchauzinho com a mão*


	4. The scientist

**Tive que achar você, dizer que preciso de você**

**Dizer que te abandonei**

**Me conte seus segredos, me faça suas perguntas**

**Vamos voltar para o começo**

_The scientist_

_Coldplay_

Eu tinha tido uma noite péssima de verdade. Não olhei para o relógio em nenhum momento das horas que pensei tentando dormir, mas quando abri os olhos pela manhã me pareceu que eu os tinha fechado não tinha nem dez minutos. Eu odiava me sentir desse jeito; na faculdade, então, nem se fala. Quando eu sabia que teria pela frente duas horas chatas de alguma teoria, eu só me levantava da cama em tempo suficiente para prender o cabelo despenteado, engolir alguns biscoitos – James gostava deles, e eu sempre tinha também um estoque no meu quarto -, escovar os dentes e colocar uma calça jeans e alguma coisa nos pés, sem me preocupar em tirar o casaco do Manchester que eu havia roubado de James.

Claro, isso era muito melhor do que muita gente fazia. Marlene, com quem eu dividia o quarto, pegara com Sirius a mania de nem ao menos colocar o celular para despertar. James ignorava constantemente meu esforço em ligar para ele pela manhã, e depois de duas semanas me atendendo de um jeito preguiçoso e prometendo ir à aula só para que eu o deixasse em paz, ele tivera a brilhante idéia de colocar o celular no silencioso. Peter, ao menos, se levantava, mas nas poucas aulas que dividíamos ele sempre bocejava e comia alguma coisa para se manter ocupado. Frank, um cara que conhecemos por lá, matava as aulas que queria e só aparecia nas práticas do laboratório, o que fazia a namorada dele, Alice, achar que ele um dia explodiria o mundo. Remus era o único que eu encontrava nas aulas de mais cedo com mais freqüência, mas a gente só dividia a aula de ética do final do dia.

Mas eu não tinha uma noite muito boa de sono naquela época por razões muito melhores que as de ontem.

"Lily?"

Pisquei os olhos e, me sentando na cama, peguei o celular para ver as horas. Não contive uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver que já eram quase onze da manhã, e tive que me segurar para não dar um salto da cama para o chão para entrar no banho e lavar meu rosto amassado.

Pelo visto, eu teria que esquecer a minha teoria dos dez minutos.

"Entra"

Esfreguei os olhos enquanto meu pai abria a porta, bocejando contra o travesseiro e utilizando de todas as minhas forças para lutar contra o instinto de deitar de novo e não acordar pelas próximas quarenta e oito horas.

"Sua mãe estava preocupada com você. Eu disse a ela que você só estava dormindo um pouco mais, mas mesmo assim ela pediu para eu vir aqui e usar a desculpa de te perguntar o que vai querer de almoço" ele disse, sentando-se na beira da minha cama "E então...? Carne ou massa?"

Eu ri.

"Qualquer coisa está bom" disse, querendo deitar mais uma vez "Sério. Depois de só comer fora de casa, até ovo fica mais gostoso"

Ele riu também "Fale isso a ela e ela faz carne e massa"

"E talvez ainda tente me empurrar três sobremesas diferentes"

"Bolo, sorvete..."

"... e biscoitos"

"Já que ela já decidiu que vai fazer mais" ele terminou, inclinando o corpo e me dando um beijo na testa. Depois, levantou-se da cama e se virou para ir embora, só se virando para mim quando já estava na porta "Vai descer?"

"Depois do banho"

"Está mesmo precisando de um para ver se tira essa cara do seu rosto"

Eu taquei a almofada nele, rindo, com um chute tirando o edredom de cima de mim. Mas, quando eu cheguei ao espelho do banheiro, descobri imediatamente do que ele falava; é, eu _realmente_ precisava de um banho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entrei no quarto de Sirius sem bater, me surpreendendo quando o encontrei acordado e mexendo no celular. Passava só um pouco das onze da manhã; eu poderia contar nos dedos as vezes em que vira Sirius acordado nesse horário sem que tivesse qualquer tipo de compromisso pela manhã.

"Remus me ligou" ele disse assim que me viu, de novo adivinhando o que eu pensava. Era uma coisa que eu não repararia sozinho; Lily me dissera isso quando conseguimos nossa terceira ou quarta suspensão, e ela brigou comigo por alguma coisa que eu não me lembrava mais direito "Às nove, Jimmy-boy. _Nove_"

"Para?"

"Para dizer que Peter estava desesperado tentando falar com você" ele me respondeu, jogando o celular na minha direção enquanto eu andava para a cama "O que me faz pensar por que ele não ligou para você, sabe?"

"Estava desligado. Continua desligado" consertei, olhando para a tela. Na realidade, eu nem sabia onde estava o meu "O que é isso?"

"Bati seu recorde, perdedor"

"Por três pontos"

"Sabe a diferença que três milésimos fazem para um nadador?"

Revirei os olhos e, sem responder, me sentei no assento do sofá, deixando para ligar para Peter depois. Desde que eu o conheço, as emergências se resumiam a dinheiro para comprar uma barra de chocolate, o jeito certo de se chegar em uma garota e descobrir se eu tinha uma maneira de entrar no sistema da escola e mudar duas ou três notas dele. Sirius e eu até havíamos tentado isso em um teste de matemática – Peter sempre fora obtuso o suficiente para multiplicar três por três e encontrar seis – ao apagarmos partes da resolução e reformulá-las, mas fomos descobertos e tudo o que conseguimos foi a nova regra de que não apenas a resposta deveria estar à caneta. Peter, entretanto, continuou acreditando piamente em nossa capacidade de quebrar regras, e a cada nota baixa que ele pressentia me ligava a qualquer hora para ver se eu poderia ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Eu deveria ter sido como Sirius – que, ao invés de um simples 'Não', o que eu respondi, disse alguma coisa como 'Porra, levanta a merda da sua bunda daí e faça você mesmo, idiota' – desde o começo.

"Supero você de novo depois" disse, mesmo que ainda brincando com o celular. Sirius até poderia estar certo ao dizer que os três pontos ali valiam mais do que três gols em um jogo de futebol, e eu sabia que seria difícil quebrar o novo número enquanto ainda estava morrendo de sono e começando a ter uma vontade enorme de ver Lily "Vamos mesmo ao jogo?"

"Inglaterra e França? Não perco por nada" ele me respondeu exatamente quando eu baixei o celular e joguei de volta para ele "Só por, sei lá, duas mulheres peladas na minha cama"

"É uma boa razão" concordei, sorrindo. Me levantei do sofá e segui para a porta, bocejando enquanto andava e planejava entrar no banho "Vou chamar Lily e Marlene"

"Faça isso" ele concordou, o tom de voz um pouco mais safado "É verão. Quem sabe elas não vão com aquelas blusas decotadas? Só Deus sabe o quanto eu gosto quando elas pulam cantando com..."

"Vou me lembrar de pedir isso a elas" respondi, batendo a porta, dando só dois passos até chegar no meu quarto. Fechei também a porta mas deixei a do banheiro aberta, pouco me ligando para a temperatura da água – ninguém poderia adivinhar o quanto alguns albergues não tinham água quente mesmo no inverno – depois de tirar a roupa e os óculos.

Desejei que Lily estivesse ali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Estava penteando meu cabelo quando ouvi o som do portão se abrindo e a voz de James dizendo 'Ei, família Evans', e foi como se eu pudesse vê-lo fazendo o caminho em direção à porta de casa. Contive o impulso de olhar pela janela e seguir seus passos e só saí do banheiro e fui em direção à porta do quarto, desejando poder ser qualquer coisa que me permitisse ouvir com mais clareza a conversa que eles poderiam estar mantendo lá embaixo. Ao não escutar muito mais que murmúrios, me atrevi a abrir um pouco mais a porta, a parte de cima do meu corpo saindo para o corredor para que meus olhos pegassem parte da lateral do corpo de James.

Eu adorava quando ele vestia jeans caídos e blusa vermelha.

"James" disse antes que pudesse impedir, só percebendo de vez o que havia feito quando meu pai e ele olharam para mim "Veio pedir um convite para almoçar?"

Ele riu "Preciso de um ou você já está me convidando?"

Sorri, sem responder, terminando de sair do quarto de vez. Senti mais do que vi os olhos de James correndo pelo meu corpo, ficando entre o corar e o me satisfazer com isso enquanto papai, finalmente, olhava de um para o outro como que esperando mais algum passo de alguém.

Era James quem quase sempre dava.

"Eu subo, você desce..." ele começou, sorrindo, dando a impressão de que ia continuar. Aproveitei os dois segundos de pausa para pensar um pouco mais, mas não cheguei à conclusão nenhuma quando ele voltou a abrir a boca "... ou ficamos mesmo quase aos gritos?"

Eu demorei mais um pouco – acho, na realidade, que não mais que outros dois segundos, embora parecesse muito mais que isso -, e esse tempinho de silêncio foi o suficiente para James se decidir o que ele queria; deu aqueles tapinhas de homem no ombro de papai, riu com qualquer coisa que ele tenha dito e já estava no meio da escada quando eu consegui realizar que ele estava mesmo subindo.

Eu não queria que ele entrasse no meu quarto. Não queria que ele visse que eu não havia tirado as nossas fotos de lá, que a caixa que ganhamos de presente de Marlene quando fizemos um ano de namoro continuava em cima da minha estante, e ainda cheia com todos os bilhetes que eu me lembrava de guardar da escola. Estava seriamente pensando em me apavorar com a perspectiva dele entrar no banheiro e ver que eu ainda usava o casaco dele para dormir, algo quase tão ruim quanto ele olhar em meu iPod e ver que a pasta com as suas músicas favoritas – já que, de vez em quando, ele esquecia o dele – continuava intacta, e com algumas das músicas tocadas recentemente.

E isso tudo só porque, essa noite, eu resolvera matar um pouco das saudades de ter sido namorada dele.

"Parou aí por quê?" ele me perguntou, beijando minha bochecha. Passou por mim e entrou pela porta entreaberta, deixando os chinelos na beira da cama antes de se sentar e pegar o livro da mesinha de cabeceira "É a quinta ou sexta vez que você não larga deste livro?"

Era a sexta.

"Não consigo ver a graça que você vê nele. Principalmente depois de buscar pela pintura naquele site do governo e descobrir que..."

"... os lindos fios loiro-avermelhados que caíam por seus olhos castanhos são, na realidade, parte de um cabelo ridículo jogado sobre um rosto velho demais para quem morreu aos quinze anos" eu completei do meu jeito, poupando meus ouvidos do jeito James de odiar meus personagens favoritos. Acho que só eu sabia como ele podia ser venenoso "Veio aqui para terminar de vez com a minha imagem dele?"

Ele sorriu, fechando o livro mas não devolvendo-o ao lugar "Preciso de um motivo, Lils?"

"Tem um?"

"Infelizmente, sim" ele riu, divertido "Vamos ao jogo hoje, todos nós"

"O da Inglaterra?"

"Algum outro?"

"Os ingressos acabaram tem séculos"

"Compramos quando estávamos na França"

"Mas eu ainda não..."

"Não me esqueci de você, Lils"

Eu pisquei, surpresa, agora mais do que nunca me sentindo um pouco desconfortável por ele estar no meu quarto. Não que ele tivesse, alguma vez, relanceado os olhos para a porta entreaberta do banheiro ou para o quadro de fotos e os porta-retratos, mas se não o fizera foi para olhar para mim; em pé entre a cama e a porta, sem saber direito o que fazer com minhas mãos e nem qualquer coisa que pudesse me tirar dali enquanto ele estava largado na minha cama e se sentindo muito mais confortável do que eu.

Bom, talvez eu estivesse mesmo com um pouco de restrições.

"Vamos no carro do Remus?"

Ele sorriu.

"Acho que não dá todo mundo lá" respondeu, cruzando as pernas de um jeito displicente. Isso me fez, finalmente, me virar e fechar a porta, e até mesmo sorrir ao me lembrar de como meu pai gritava lá debaixo todas as vezes em que ouvia o baque da maçaneta sendo forçada. Para ele, deixar a porta fechada era sinônimo de sexo selvagem e desesperado, e deixar a porta aberta sinal de que a filha se manteria virgem até a noite de núpcias. Não que ele fosse um puritano ou algo assim, mas acho que poderia se sentir um pouco desconfortável com a possibilidade da sua menininha caçula estar nua com um cara que tinha trinta centímetros mais de altura.

Papai era engraçado quando se tratava disso, e nunca perguntou nada por dois anos até eu decidir contar a ele para ver como reagiria. Comecei com toda aquela história de que James era especial esperando que ele me parasse dizendo que já tinha tido o suficiente, mas ele só disse alguma coisa sobre ele não ser gorduchinho e enjoadinho como o namorado da Petúnia antes de me pedir para preservar a imagem de menino levado que ele tinha de James. Foi um problema menor que mamãe, que chegou ao extremo de entrar no meu quarto e entregar um pacote de camisinhas para o James.

Mas, de qualquer jeito, foi tudo divertido demais. Claro que, no começo, fora estranho ter a noção de que meus pais sabiam que eu já havia transado, mas James agia com tanta naturalidade com todo mundo que eu tive a última certeza que aquela era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Até porque, com James, as coisas eram naturais demais; em um segundo, estávamos conversando no anexo da piscina dele, no outro estávamos nos beijando e no seguinte eu já tentava tirar as roupas dele e ele retribuía.

Acho que nem ele nem eu conseguimos pensar em outra coisa. Mesmo quando eu acordei com ele me dando um beijo na nuca, eu não cheguei a pensar 'Ai. Meu. Deus. Transei com um dos meus melhores amigos'. Só me aconcheguei mais no meio abraço e deixei que ele se aproximasse mais de mim, o rosto se apoiando entre meu ombro e meu pescoço e a voz rouca murmurando alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender muito bem.

Tudo simplesmente... foi, e porque eu sabia, no auge da minha sabedoria dos quinze anos, que era James e que, com ele, estava tudo sempre bom.

E eu não queria perder isso tudo.

"Acho que vou ter que ir na sua moto, então"

Antes que eu pudesse pensar demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aceitei o almoço que Sophie me ofereceu, e depois chamei Lily lá para casa. Não foi nenhuma grande surpresa quando minha mãe também colocou um prato de comida na nossa frente, mas eu realmente me surpreendi quando Lily falou que nós não tínhamos almoçado e estávamos morrendo de fome e de vontade de comer a lasagna que ela tinha feito.

"O sorriso da sua mãe é impossível de ser contrariado" ela sussurrara para mim enquanto colocava um pouco de suco no copo "Muito fofo"

"Certo. Mas precisava ter dito 'morrendo de fome', Lils?"

O que salvou a gente de uma morte como a do cara da gula daquele filme dos sete pecados com o Brad Pitt – e sim, eu sei o quanto citar o homem parece algo gay - foi que Sirius e Marlene chegaram, e o estômago dele ganhava do meu e o dela ganhava do de Lily. Tinham comido na casa dos Mckinnon, mas aceitaram terminar com os nossos pratos e ainda pegaram pedaços grandes o suficiente para que os mantivesse sem fome por mais quarenta e oito horas. Teriam roubado os biscoitos de Sophie se Lily não os tivesse escondido por entre as panelas enquanto eles instalavam o videogame roubado de Marc – o irmão mais velho de Marlene, que ganhava algumas milhares de libras por mês testando jogos de videogame – para jogar a versão antiga do Mario kart, exatamente a que fizera a gente se fingir de doente para faltar a escola quando tínhamos oito anos. Nossa capacidade de enganar os pais – quer dizer, quando estávamos doentes chegávamos ao extremo de esquentar o termômetro – aumentou quando conhecemos Sirius, mas deixamos de mentir por causa do Yoshi e do Toad e começamos a inventar histórias para ir a festas que sabíamos que seriamos proibidos de ir.

A boa notícia dessa história é que ela não tem nenhuma grande lição de moral, do tipo 'paramos de blefar quando entramos em um carro dirigido por um bêbado e uma pessoa do grupo morreu'. Tudo sempre correu bem demais; Lily e Remus sempre foram estudiosos e gostavam de anotar as coisas durante a aula, mas as escondiam dos pais e diziam que iriam estudar na casa de alguma outra pessoa. Era óbvio que o resto de nós copiava como se aquilo tivesse sido criado no... ahn, grupo de estudos, mas na realidade só voltávamos para a casa de Andromeda – a prima do Sirius que acreditava piamente que a rebeldia adolescente deveria ser incentivada – quase de manhã, sem que nem mesmo Marc desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Éramos realmente bons nisso. E Marlene, assim que vira Sirius entrar em seu quarto, dissera que ficara com saudade dessa sensação de invencibilidade; acatou de imediato a ordem de roubarem o Mario e estavam, agora, zoando um com a cara do outro a cada partida.

Sirius havia ganhado essa.

"O que foi que você disse mesmo?" ele perguntou, o tom de voz provocante, o olhar estreitado em pura satisfação pela vitória "Algo como 'Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, Black', ou...?"

"Parem de brigar e dê logo esse controle, Lene" Lily pediu, pulando o corpo de Sirius para chegar até o objeto. Marlene, obviamente, a olhou com um pouco de birra no rosto, mas ela só deu de ombros como quem diz 'Você realmente perdeu' "Quero a fase três, Sirius"

"Você quem manda, futura perdedora"

Eu ri com isso, me endireitando ao ver que Marlene vinha para perto de mim. Abracei-a divertidamente, beijei a lateral de sua testa e a apoiei em meu corpo, apertando-a de leve entre os braços quando ela fechou os olhos.

"Se dormir, vai ter pesadelos com ele" brinquei, rindo de novo quando ela beliscou minha cintura e se virou de modo a apoiar as costas em mim "Vai ao jogo com a gente?"

"Não perderia por nada" abriu os olhos para manter a conversa, olhando para a TV. Lily havia conseguido uma daquelas cascas vermelhas, e agora Sirius tentava desesperadamente procurar por alguma coisa que o fizesse se proteger do golpe "Remus vai?"

"Vai"

"Onde ele está?"

"Na faculdade, vendo como vai ficar a volta dele" quando nós viajamos, o único que realmente tivera que trancar a faculdade fora Remus. Isso foi uma surpresa para a maioria das pessoas – acho que ninguém esperava realmente que ele atrasasse a conclusão do curso de medicina em um ano por causa de um desejo de sair correndo pela Europa -, mas ele não disse nem por um momento que preferia que esperássemos mais um ano. Todos nós tínhamos, depois disso, cursos opcionais; Sirius poderia pegar, por um ano, a opção de três diferentes áreas da engenharia química, mas provavelmente não voltaria para ficar mesmo na área de pesquisa e ter a chance de explodir um laboratório. Peter não tinha curso adicional, e eu possuía dois anos se quisesse fazer reportagem, ou mais um caso um dia quisesse ser administrador de algum jornal ou algo assim "Você vai voltar?"

Ela deu de ombros, ignorando o 'Yessssss' de Sirius quando ele pegou um fantasma "Você vai?"

"Me imagina administrando alguma coisa?"

"Não quer mesmo ser repórter?"

"Não"

"Então, acho que sim" ela se separou um pouco de mim, cruzando as pernas como um índio "Quer dizer, imagino você fazendo os seus horários"

"E eu imagino você desenhando móveis" repliquei, me apoiando no braço do sofá. Em Oxford, quem fazia arquitetura precisava de só mais dois anos de curso e estava formado também em design, sem que o contrário fosse válido. Marlene poderia ter, em seis anos, dois diplomas diferentes "Além de casas e edifícios"

"Eu também, Lene" Sirius se meteu na conversa, sem tirar os olhos da tela. Se colocasse a língua para fora, seria como um daqueles meninos de desenhos animados "Poderia desenhar uma cama para a gente"

Vi Lily morder o lábio inferior para não rir.

"Embora, claro, eu aceitasse mesmo naquelas de palha"

Marlene tacou nele uma almofada, rindo também. Ajoelhou-se no sofá e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, beijando seu rosto milhares de vezes e caindo com o corpo por cima do dele, o controle do videogame caindo no chão antes de eu conseguir pegá-lo.

Lily olhou para mim, e eu olhei para ela.

"Apostamos alguma coisa?"

"O que o outro quiser"

"Sem restrições...?"

"Nem tanto, James"

Sorri para ela, dando de ombros. Voltamos na fase enquanto nos sentávamos no chão, recebendo apostas de uma Marlene abraçada a um Sirius, até a hora em que elas foram para a casa se arrumar para o jogo.

Eu ganhei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, me olhando no espelho por dois segundos antes de pegar o capacete, sair correndo do quarto e descer correndo as escadas, beijando papai e mamãe em despedida antes de sair em disparada pelo jardim. James me esperava na moto, mexendo no cabelo, os olhos perdidos até que eu quase tropecei nos degraus de entrada.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Não se preocupe com isso" ele disse para mim, travesso "Marlene conseguiu bater com a perna no portão não tem nem dois minutos. Deve ficar com um roxo enorme na canela"

Ri com a cena que se passou na minha cabeça.

"Estão na casa de Remus" ele continuou, chegando um pouco para frente. Eu segurei o capacete em apenas um dos braços, usando de todo o meu equilíbrio para conseguir passar a perna pela moto e me segurar minimamente nele "Esperando pela gente"

"Esqueça as indiretas" soquei seu ombro "E desculpe. Perdi a hora no banho"

"Você sempre perde a hora no banho"

"Não seja exagerado" eu disse, meio embolada por causa do acessório, apertando sua pele quando ele acelerou. Sabia que era verdade; quando namorávamos e eu me atrasava, ele entrava no meu banheiro e abria a porta do chuveiro, sorrindo de um jeito cafajeste enquanto dizia que poderíamos nos atrasar um pouco mais, o sussurro mais perceptível que qualquer voz de Chris Martin ou Iam Gallagher ou John Mayer "Peter vai, afinal?"

"Não conseguimos falar com ele" ele me respondeu, virando à esquerda, cortando caminho por uma pequena trilha entre as duas primeiras casas do quarteirão. Saíamos exatamente na casa de Remus "Mas Frank, Alice e Dorcas vão no carro. Remus vai pegá-los na Cavendish"

Eu sorri, estreitando os olhos para, através da viseira, ver o carro de Remus e a moto de Sirius. Marlene estava apoiada ao lado deste, a expressão meio chorosa enquanto segurava um pouco de gelo na perna, um aparente biquinho de birra na boca. Remus falava alguma coisa para ela, parecendo provocar, o que fazia Sirius rir tão alto que a gente escutava do meio da trilha.

Foi ele quem viu a gente primeiro.

"Você tinha que ter visto, branquela" ele disse, desencostando-se da moto. Veio até a gente e eu tirei o capacete – James não havia colocado, claro, mas eu sempre colocava, apesar de confiar nele e tudo o mais – saltando primeiro para que James pudesse sair "A sua amiga..."

"Fala assim porque não é a sua canela que está doendo" Marlene interrompeu, quase estufando as bochechas. De onde eu estava eu conseguia ver o inchaço, e conforme eu me aproximava eu via também o roxo que já se formava "Eu esperava mais de você do que isso, Sirius"

Ele fez um biquinho falso para ela "Está decepcionada?"

"Muito"

"Isso está mesmo feio, Sirius" Remus se meteu na conversa, pegando a sacola de gelo. Mordia o lábio inferior, e pela sua expressão também se divertia com aquilo "Pare de zoar com a cara dela só porque tropeçou na própria perna, bateu no portão de ferro e..."

Marlene bateu com a bolsa na cara dele, contendo o impulso de chutá-lo para não machucar ainda mais. James e Sirius, atrás de mim, riam, mas eu tive que imitar o gesto de Remus para que ela não ficasse muito chateada com a gente. Não que Marlene fosse dessas pessoas de se chatear fácil, mas Sirius era uma daquelas pessoas que provocavam ao extremo pelo puro prazer de... bom, de chatear.

E, mesmo assim, todos nós gostávamos dele. Quer dizer, James não era provocado de jeito nenhum, Remus só revirava os olhos e dava de ombros, eu sempre aceitava os pedidos de desculpas e Marlene conseguia fazer com que ele se aprimorasse um pouco mais na arte de admitir que estava errado. Principalmente por causa desse último fato, eu sempre achei que eles dois poderiam ter alguma coisa além das... ahn, ficadas, ocasionais, e como tudo parecia estar ficando um pouco mais constante eu realmente fiquei surpresa quando ela apoiou a viagem deles. Às vezes, eu me perguntava por que ela não tinha ido também, mas eu, como uma criança que não era, evitei falar desse assunto o máximo que podia; sempre que ela falava com os meninos – e, claro, especialmente com Sirius – eu arrumava alguma coisa para fazer, desde pesquisas imaginárias até um trabalho extra pra nota.

Hoje, após menos de três dias da volta deles, eu me sentia quase patética. E, graças à resolução que eu tivera mais cedo, lá no meu quarto – ao perceber que eu não queria perder nada do que um dia eu tivera com James – tentei pensar apenas em como era bom estarmos todos ali de novo, e não em como eu me sentira mal quando nos separamos.

Eu precisava deles, e de James mais do que ninguém.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Cara, foi o máximo" Marlene disse, descendo da moto de Sirius. Usou a perna boa como apoio - a outra com o maior roxo que eu já vira mesmo nela - mas mesmo assim segurou o braço de Sirius para andar com um pouco menos de dor até a entrada de trás da casa de James. Atrapalhada do jeito que era, ela conseguira a proeza de bater com a mesma canela na cadeira do degrau de baixo da arquibancada "Acho que nunca vou ver Rooney jogar tanto"

"Espere a temporada começar de verdade, Lene" eu discordei, entrando primeiro. Tirei a blusa e coloquei-a logo na roupa suja, Sirius me imitando logo atrás e Marlene provocando com um 'Hmm, gostosos' antes de mancar até a geladeira e pegar um copo "Você vai ver, não vai ter para ninguém"

Ela bebeu dois goles e passou o copo para Lily.

"Tomara que não"

"É claro que não"

"Estou com o Jimmy-boy" Sirius disse, sentando _na_ mesa. Nunca fora dado a restrições, e muito menos quando já morava aqui havia seis anos "Prevejo um ano glorioso para a gente, principalmente depois de vencermos da França. Ô lugar de gente horrível, vou te contar"

Marlene e eu rimos de seu tom exagerado e da sua careta falsa, mas Lily só deixou os olhos caírem enquanto abria a torneira para passar uma água no copo. Ignorei, então, a conversa de Sirius com Marlene e olhei só para ela, não desviando a atenção de nenhum de seus movimentos. Não fizera nada disso mesmo durante o jogo; não conseguia tirar os olhos dela – e não apenas dos peitos, claro, que realmente se valorizavam naquela blusa – e também não fazia esforço nenhum para ser discreto. Tanto que Lily olhava para mim de volta, de vez em quando sorrindo mas na maioria das vezes baixando os olhos e voltando a conversar ou a prestar atenção no jogo, se policiando toda hora não para não fazer alguma coisa, mas para fazer.

Como agora.

"Eu vou subir para o telhado" disse para mim, sem fazer nenhuma questão de falar com os outros dois. Eu achava que não tinha muito a ver com querer ficar sozinha lá, mas muito mais em conseguir se manter alheia à conversa que ambos tinham "Posso pegar um..."

"Vou com você" interrompi, sem deixar que ela continuasse. Virei as costas e peguei, no armário de vidro, um dos pacotes com as bolinhas crocantes de chocolate que ela gostava, indo para a sala sem acender as luzes. Não precisei ouvir seus passos para saber que ela me seguia – depois de uma hesitação, mas pelo menos estava aqui -, mantendo a distância em três degraus até chegarmos no terceiro andar para irmos em direção à escada que nos levaria ao telhado "Quem vai primeiro?"

"Não vou te dar a visão perfeita da minha bunda"

Ri, leve.

"Acredite, Lils, há ângulos ainda melhores" provoquei, recebendo de volta um chute meio forte na parte de trás da perna. Isso só me fez rir um pouco mais, sem parar ao entregar a ela o pacote para que pudesse me equilibrar melhor "E, não se esqueça, ajudar você a subir por aqui me dá uma visão sugestiva do seu peito nesse seu decote daí"

Ela me mandou a língua em um gesto infantil, mas pegou minha mão e aceitou minha ajuda sem tentar fechar a blusa. Sentou-se ao meu lado e abriu o pacote, levando o primeiro pedaço à boca sem a brincadeira de sempre de jogar para o alto e acertar.

"Lindos como sempre"

"Cala a boca" mas ela riu ao se deitar e me entregar o pacote, o cabelo ruivo se esparramando ao lado do corpo. Estava mesmo linda como sempre mesmo com seu jeito displicente; os olhos verdes fracamente maquiados com alguma coisa preta, as ondas leves que seu cabelo fazia no final, a respiração calma revelada por seu colo e por sua barriga. Tinha um sorriso leve, mas hesitante, no rosto, e assim que me devolveu o pacote com o chocolate eu percebi que suas mãos ficaram meio perdidas.

Estava desconfortável.

"Ainda achando estranho?"

"Você não?" ela não olhou para mim, fechando os olhos "Um ano atrás e estaríamos já sem roupa, descendo só por uma questão de não sermos presos por atentando ao pudor"

Eu não respondi, comendo uma bolinha. Peguei algumas nas mãos e deixei o pacote com ela, ficando sentado apenas pelo prazer de poder olhá-la por inteiro.

"E vale lembrar que ficamos esse ano inteiro sem nos ver" ela continuou, abrindo os olhos. A cabeça caiu para o lado para que me olhasse, e ela pareceu aliviada de ter alguma coisa com o que ocupar as mãos "Decidi pensar em você não como o cara que foi embora, mas como..."

"Eu não fui"

"Você passou um ano fora"

"Chamei você, Lily. Tentei falar com você, mas..."

"Nós terminamos, James. Não tinha porque você ficar tentando..."

"Isso não é desculpa, Lils" discordei, arrependido de ter pego aquela quantidade do doce. Eles, provavelmente, iam se derreter na minha mão antes que aquilo terminasse "Poderia pensar em responder como minha amiga"

"Você me vê assim?"

"Só como amiga?"

"É"

"Eu não quero, Lily"

Ela soltou uma risada meio triste, de novo desviando os olhos de mim. Tentei descobrir o motivo, mas não consegui decidi entre as várias opções que correram minha mente, e então desisti. Não era muito de pensar demais, preferindo mil vezes fazer com que ela olhasse para mim do que tentar adivinhar a negativa disso.

"Nem eu" disse depois de um tempo, os ombros baixando um pouco mesmo deitada. Sua respiração falhou por um momento e seus olhos piscaram de um jeito longo enquanto sua boca se abria para dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu mudar de idéia no meio do caminho e recomeçar, decidindo por se levantar até apoiar os braços nos joelhos "É... quase impossível ter que me separar de você, James. Passei a noite toda de ontem sem conseguir responder para onde foi tudo o que passamos"

"Para mim não foi a lugar nenhum" repliquei, terminando agora a última das bolinhas. Levantei meu braço até que minha mão se apoiasse em seu ombro, meus dedos afastando seu cabelo de sua pele e fazendo com que ela perdesse de novo o ritmo da respiração "Mesmo com a viagem, mesmo com esse tempo todo. É, eu deixei você aqui, mas isso não quer dizer que não queria que estivesse comigo"

Lily não me respondeu, o lábio inferior mordido por algum motivo que eu desconhecia.

"Eu insisti tanto"

"Você poderia ter ficado"

"E você poderia ter ido" retruquei, um sorriso de canto ao passar o polegar por sua mandíbula "Podemos ficar nisso a noite toda, Lils"

Ela sorriu também. virando o rosto para mim. Com um toque meio delicado, tirou minha mão de seu rosto, baixando-a, mas sem parar meu movimento de entrelaçar nossos dedos.

"Podemos" concordou e, deitando de novo, me puxou para o seu lado. Não ficamos assim por muito tempo; ela se virou um pouco e apoiou a cabeça em meu peito, virando até que ficássemos quase em noventa graus. Lily sempre gostara de ficar desse jeito, segurando a minha mão que passava por seu colo e a prendia perto de mim e deixando-se levar pelo carinho que meus dedos da outra faziam em sua nuca "Melhor esquecer isso e seguir a minha coragem de te perguntar como foi lá"

Ri, baixo, e apertei seu ombro, o indicador e o dedo médio da outra mão deslizando uma mecha sua por entre eles "Você me diz como foi seu ano sem mim?"

"Digo"

"Sem restrições?"

"Sem restrições"

"Então, ok"

Ela riu "Para onde vocês foram primeiro?"

"Passamos alguns dias na França antes de pegarmos um trem para Portugal. Ficamos lá por duas semanas antes de irmos para a Espanha e, de lá para a Itália, ficando pelo sul mesmo – Grécia, essas coisas – até subirmos atééééé a Alemanha, Polônia, e meio da Noruega. Voltamos por Bélgica, Holanda, Luxemburgo e blábláblá, e depois rodamos o resto da França até voltar à Calais"

"E de onde você gostou mais?"

"Chuta"

"Entre as várias cidades que você passou em um ano? Impossível"

Belisquei seu ombro "O país, então"

"País?" ela pensou um pouco "Certo, acho que foi..."

Ficamos ali até três da manhã.

**Ninguém disse que era fácil**

**É uma pena nós nos separarmos**

**Ninguém disse que era fácil**

**Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

Háh. Dessa vez, a culpa da demora não é especificamente minha; a minha internet fa-lhou. Como sempre. E eu estou ficando cansada e chateada com tudo isso, mas infelizmente eu não tenho poder suficiente aqui em casa para decidir mudar o provedor. Enquanto isso, agradeçam ao meu lindo padrinho, que gentilmente me cedeu esse computador – quando o filho dele, meu afilhado, não estiver usando para ver os episódios especiais de 'Thomaz e seus amigos' no Youtube. Essa nova geração... XD – para eu usar quando quiser e puder.

Por isso, estou meio que tentando ser breve por aqui.

Esse capítulo, com Coldplay, é dedicado à uma vizinha minha aqui do prédio – que, adivinhem só, se encontra na mesma situação de internet que eu -, chamada **Deborah**. Ela não é muito de ler fanfictions, mas disse que, se eu fizesse um capítulo com The scientist, ela fazia uma conta por aqui e até arriscava postar uma coisa ou outra. Como não é um pedido absurdo, então, eu pensei 'por que não?' e me lancei à tarefa.

Deborah, espero que tenha gostado e que tenha servido de incentivo para que tenhamos uma autora divertida e maravilhosa por aqui *-*

Agora, pessoal, aos agradecimentos das que não tem conta por aqui:

**Li –** Tatuagens...? Hmm, um pouco mais de mistério XD

**Pseudoescritora** – ei, eu sei como é. É horrível esse sentimento de 'não posso mais', e acho que 'The one that got away' reflete tudo isso direitinho, principalmente se você está em uma fase como a que você descreveu. Não foi dizer muita coisa por aqui, porque sou dada a acertar em pontos extremamente críticos e não quero que você piore ou algo assim, mas tenho que me despedir com uma coisinha; claro que as suas reviews são importantes, mas eu também só gosto de ler fics completas. Acho que passei da idade e não tenho mais coração para esperar uma história ser atualizada (pergunte à Cecília Black Malfoy como eu fico em cima dela para descobrir as atualizações) XD De qualquer jeito, isso é para dizer que eu entendo. E agradecer por ler ^-^

Obrigada – e prometo responder até sábado – também à **MR27, Dani Prongs, Mrs. Nah potter, Mila Pink, Faniicat, Yuufu, Justine, Sophie, NG, Nathália e Samantha. **

Beeeeijos, pessoal ^-^

PS: genteeee, tenho um novo projeto de fic. Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando 'Ooooooh, ela vai se meter em mais uma história sendo que nem consegue cumprir as outras', mas é mais forte que eu. E, claro, é uma parceria, não apenas entre Cecília e eu mas também entre... tchantchantchantchan, todos nós! XD Preciso, necessito, anseio, desejo, estou matando pela ajuda e pelo apoio de vocês. Se puderem me mandar links da época dos marotos, eu agradeceria imensamente. Quero tentar escrever a história com todos os personagens relevantes sem nenhuma facilidade – tipo colocar a Marlene na Grifinória, quando alguns sites a defendem na Corvinal – e para isso eu preciso do máximo de informação. Podem ajudar? Bom, obrigada desde já *-*  
PPS: bom, gente, estamos em uma democracia. E como a voz do povo sempre tem que ser ouvida, tenho uma pequena perguntinha para vocês; James ficou com outras meninas na viagem?

1 – Sim.

2- Não.

3 – Diga como a Lily reagiria nas duas situações e eu escolho.

Beeeeem, é isso, Tchauzinho *dando tchau com a mão*


	5. Smile

**Bastou uma olhada**

**E agora não somos mais os mesmos**

_Smile_

_Avril Lavigne_

"Você não deveria tê-la acordado, Peter" mamãe disse assim que eu cheguei na cozinha, o cabelo completamente despenteado e minha cara amassada enquanto eu esfregava os olhos para tentar afastar o sono. Batia alguma coisa em uma tigela, o suficiente para me deixar meio esperançosa pensando em um futuro bolo "Chegou tarde ontem, por causa do jogo"

"Foi sem querer" papai respondeu e deu de ombros, realmente sem se importar muito com isso "Eu não poderia adivinhar que aquele toque do celular dela não ia acordá-la"

"Cheguei três da manhã, pai. E são sete horas"

"E quem te ligou?"

Abri a boca para responder, mas sabia que estava totalmente derrotada e também sabia que papai tinha total noção disso. Quer dizer, eu atendera sob o olhar dele murmurando um 'Oi, James' totalmente preguiçoso, sem ter a educação de negar quando ele perguntara se ele tinha me tirado da cama.

"Foi o que eu pensei"

"Ele provavelmente não dormiu, chato" retruquei, roubando um daqueles pães da mesa, quentinhos como se tivessem acabado de sair da padaria "E pode parar de implicância agora, ok?"

"Não estava sendo implicante, Lily" ele negou, mas tinha um sorrisinho mal contido no rosto que me fez pensar exatamente o contrário. Não que papai fosse uma pessoa naturalmente assim – aliás, depois de conhecer Sirius eu revi todos os meus conceitos sobre implicância -, mas parecia que não podia se segurar quando estava certo e notava que eu não queria estar errada "Quer que eu seja?"

"Não, obrigada" dispensei, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão ao me sentar à mesa. Bocejei sem me preocupar em esconder o gesto, com uma das mãos puxando meu cabelo para apenas um dos lados. Tive vontade de baixar a cabeça e dormir ali mesmo, mas o cheiro que saía do fogão, o som de mamãe batendo alguma coisa que se tornaria um doce e a conversa que ela com certeza teria comigo em menos de dez segundos não me deixariam fechar o olho por meio instante "Pegue um copo d'água para mim, ao invés disso"

Eu lhe mandei a língua quando ele fez uma careta, rindo quando abriu a porta da geladeira para pegar o que eu pedira.

"Como foi o jogo, filha?"

Eu peguei o copo d'água antes de olhar para mamãe "Muito bom"

"Rooney jogou muito, não foi?"

"Por Deus, Peter. Eu não quero saber do Rooney" ela nem olhou para papai, finalmente parando o movimento de bater a massa. Deixou-a descansar na bancada perto do fogão, pegando uma colher para mexer a panela imediatamente ao lado, e de repente eu estava agradecendo porque ela não olhava para mim "Quero saber do James. Fizeram as pazes...?"

Eu não respondi, usando como desculpa o fato de ter que engolir o resto da água que estava na minha boca. Ela provavelmente acharia isso uma desculpa para demorar um pouco mais, mas a realidade é que eu não tinha resposta; nem mesmo fazia idéia do que ela falava, se eu levasse em consideração que eu poderia arrumar vinte motivos diferentes para ter que me acertar com o James.

"Ficamos conversando, mãe" respondi, finalmente, sem querer dar a menor chance de eu dizer um 'sim' e ela acabar começando os preparativos para o casamento sem nem mesmo terminar o bolo "Ele me contou da viagem. Até arriscou duas frases no espanhol, desmistificou a minha idéia de que era parecido com o português e disse que teve que pagar centenas de libras porque Sirius e ele bateram com dois barcos alugados na sacada de um hotel em Veneza. Tiveram que trabalhar em uma cafeteria para recuperar parte do dinheiro, até Sirius ser expulso porque falava coisas libidinosas em inglês para as italianinhas"

Mamãe e papai gargalharam.

"Remus sempre tentou colocá-los na linha" mamãe disse, ainda risonha "Onde estava ele quando isso tudo aconteceu?"

"Tentando convencer os dois a parar com a corrida"

"Eles estavam apostando corrida _de barcos_?"

"Estavam"

"Quem ganhou?"

"Sirius tentou uma ultrapassagem para cima do James quando passou por cima e bateu na entradinha" respondi para papai, terminando meu copo d'água. Contive, mais uma vez, o impulso de deitar minha cabeça na mesa, e só pisquei os olhos para espantar o sono "James até me mostrou a linha branca que ficou no braço devido ao machucado do ferro, mas eu..."

"Ei, família" James exclamou, dando três batidinhas na porta da cozinha para se fazer presente. Não que precisasse; vestindo aquela calça jeans com a cueca negra aparecendo por estar segurando a blusa para limpar os óculos, com os músculos de sua barriga se contraindo e com o cabelo totalmente desarrumado, eu não poderia não olhar para ele "'Dia"

"Buongiorno"

"Lily já abriu a boca?" ele entrou na brincadeira, baixando a blusa e colocando os óculos. Piscou os olhos ao dar um beijo no rosto de mamãe, mas já estava acostumado a ver de novo ao cumprimentar papai "E eu achando que você, Lils, ainda estava com sono demais"

"Papai terminou de me acordar" discordei, levantando um pouco o rosto quando ele se aproximou. Beijou o topo de minha cabeça e depois minha bochecha, sorrindo contra ela para depois puxar a cadeira do meu lado "Foi ele quem me fez atender o telefone, aliás"

"Desculpe" ele pediu, olhando de mim para meu pai. Piscou o olho, divertidamente, para ele, antes de voltar a dar total atenção a mim "Mas, já que está acordada, vamos sair"

"O que se faz às sete da manhã?"

"Até você tomar banho, já são nove" provocou, aceitando um copo de café de mamãe. Sem açúcar ou qualquer coisa assim, tive que reparar "Vamos lá, Lils. Só até a sorveteria, já que eu estou sem sorvete por sua..."

"Entendi" interrompi, tanto por não querer parecer que eu estava devendo alguma coisa a ele quanto por eu querer mesmo tomar um sorvete. Eu era adepta desse doce, mas não era como se ele ficasse muito confortável e muito difundido em um período que não fosse o verão. Eu tinha mesmo que aproveitar "Sirius já acordou?"

"Ele não dormiu" James respondeu, bebendo um gole do café "E decidiu que seria uma boa me acordar pulando na minha cama às cinco e meia da manhã. Segundo ele, estava entediado porque... sei lá o motivo. Ele é o Sirius, quer dizer"

Eu ri, leve, me levantando da cadeira. Deixei o copo na pia e abri a parte do armário em que ficavam os biscoitos, pegando um de chocolate, e voltei à mesa.

"Conte para eles sua tragédia grega enquanto eu tomo banho" disse para James, prendendo a risada quando ele me mandou a língua e disse algo parecido com 'foi bem divertido'. Não retruquei e só subi as escadas, ainda conseguindo pegar o início da história antes de entrar no quarto, quase chegando a desejar descer para escutar tudo de novo e rir mais uma vez.

Mas eu não estava seguindo meus desejos ultimamente, então engoli três biscoitos e fui ao banheiro, pegando o iPod para conectá-lo a uma caixa de som. Fechei a porta e abri o chuveiro, para só então prender meu cabelo e, finalmente, tirar o casaco de James e...

Ai. Meu. Deus.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Lily voltou do banho – nem tinha demorado o que eu achei que fosse demorar, visto que eram apenas oito e quase nada quando ela desceu as escadas – Pete e eu roubávamos um pouco da calda e misturávamos à massa ainda disforme, sem nos preocupar que o bolo tomasse forma para acabarmos com ele. Ela até chegou a piscar os olhos antes de rodá-los pela cozinha em busca de Sophie, a cabeça caindo para o lado em uma atitude que me fazia lembrar a Lily de sete anos e um sorriso se delineando nos lábios que me fazia querer não me separar dela.

"Ela vai acabar com vocês" disse, seu tom travesso escondido por um pouco de ansiedade "Os dois sabem que ela gosta de fazer as coisas de um jeito bonitinho"

"E ela sabe que não pode confiar em mim na cozinha" Pete comentou, dando de ombros enquanto acabava de comer o pedaço que já estava em sua boca "Principalmente com essa calda, e especialmente quando eu sinto vontade de pegar uma recompensa por ter que comprar morangos para que fique 'bonitinho', como você disse"

Lily só revirou os olhos.

"Compramos para você" eu resolvi dizer, pegando uma última colher da calda. Desde que eu me entendo por gente sou apaixonado por ela, e quando criança implorei a minha mãe para pegar a receita "Se você, claro, conseguir separar um pouco mais para mim"

"Feito" ele fez um sinal de concordância antes de dar as costas para a gente e roubar mais um pouco, tampando – com uma agilidade que só a experiência poderia causar – rápido a panela e procurando pelo alumínio para colocar de volta no pote quando ouviu o som de uma porta batendo. Lily e eu nos entreolhamos, divertidos, e começamos a sair antes de ouvirmos toda a mini-briga causada pela desconfiança de Sophie.

Não fazia exatamente sol lá fora, mas mesmo assim eu percebi Lily estreitar os olhos e baixar um pouco o rosto enquanto endireitava o cabelo com um passar rápido de dedos. Olhei para ela – claro, além do que já havia olhado. Porque aquela calça jeans escura e desbotada e a blusa que fingia ser comportada realmente chamavam a atenção – com um pouco de curiosidade, procurando por qualquer coisa que indicasse aquela meia mudança de humor desde ontem.

Não que eu tivesse visto uma Lily completamente solta ontem à noite, mas era muito mais do que eu tivera em um ano. Ela tomara o primeiro passo exatamente como parecia que não ia fazer; me perguntara da viagem e, frente às minhas respostas, ainda perguntava um pouco mais sobre tudo. Sorrira, rira, gargalhara, aceitando só com um pouco de hesitação o meio abraço que tínhamos e até mesmo chegando a retribuir de vez em quando. Poderia quase dizer que fora embora com certa relutância, se eu levasse em consideração que só se rendera quando começara a bocejar quatro vezes por segundo.

"Ei" eu disse assim que paramos em frente à casa dos Mckinnon, fazendo-a desviar os olhos do jardim lateral – onde Sirius e Marlene conversavam encostados na parede – para olhar para mim "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ela corou um pouco ao negar, de novo desviando os olhos. Por um tempo, pensei no que poderia ter acontecido, até que me lembrei que Lily usava meu casaco e que deveria ter reparado nisso ao tirá-lo para o banho. Era algo dela; uma vez, dormira com a minha cueca e escapulira para casa às sete da manhã, parando na cozinha para um copo d'água e encontrando o pai lá. Quando ela me contara mais tarde que só foi entender ao tomar banho o motivo de Pete estar meio sem graça, eu não pude fazer nada mais que rir e me defender dos travesseiros que ela jogava em mim.

Eu não pude impedir um sorriso de canto.

"Certo, então" disse, minha vez de desviar os olhos dela. Assoviei e chamei a atenção dos outros dois, me permitindo bocejar enquanto eles vinham até a gente "Nós vamos ter que passar na padaria. Vão com a gente?"

Marlene fez que sim, apoiada na perna que tinha a mancha roxa na canela. A verdade é que ela já estava acostumada a ficar toda quebrada, e realmente passava mais rápido pela fase de sentir uma dor insuportável "Sirius vai comprar um daqueles cafés especiais para mim, não vai?"

"Como a madame quiser" ele concordou, fechando o portão. Tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto "Estamos precisando mesmo de um"

Ouvi Marlene soltar uma risada e, no segundo seguinte, ela era abraçada por Sirius pelas costas. Andando juntos, quase caíram umas três vezes nos dois metros que percorreram pela calçada, gargalhando quando tiveram que se apoiar no muro da casa ao lado da dos Mckinnon.

"Quem não está precisando?" Lily perguntou do meu lado, brincando de andar na linha do meio fio "Todos nós não dormimos nada graças a você"

Eu concordei e olhei para Sirius, arqueando a sobrancelha e esperando por uma resposta. Mas ele só deu de ombros e desfez o abraço em Marlene, a mão passando por seus ombros para, como ele sempre fazia, deslizar o indicador pela alça da blusa dela.

"Ele sabe quando é culpado" Marlene comentou, piscando o olho para Lily e para mim "Aliás, ele estava exatamente fazendo planos mirabolantes para acordar Remus caso ele esteja..."

"Não tem nada de 'mirabolante', roxinha. Eu só vou me vingar e..."

"Quer parar de me chamar de 'roxinha'?"

"Não"

Lily e eu, mais uma vez, nos entreolhamos, nós dois com um sorriso de canto enquanto escutávamos a mini-discussão. Sirius e Marlene eram realmente divertidos quando começavam a brigar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ficou até que horas conversando com James?" Marlene me perguntou, sentando de novo na mesa. Era a quarta taça de sorvete que ela tomava, além dos dois copos de Mokaccino que Sirius realmente pagara para ela "E sobre o quê?"

Eu relanceei os olhos para onde estavam James, Sirius e Remus – e mais o filho da faxineira dos Potter, que eles haviam encontrado no meio do caminho e chamaram para um sorvete -, e prendi um suspiro, prendendo também a vontade de balançar a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Eu não queria desviar os olhos de James, mas isso não significava que eu queria passar todo o tempo pensando nele.

"Até as três"

"E...?"

"Sobre a viagem"

Ela piscou os olhos, mas não parecia surpresa.

"Pareceu realmente divertido, e enquanto ele falava eu não senti aquela coisa de 'era-meu-sonho-também'. Não estou sentindo nem mesmo agora" eu disse, meus ombros caindo um pouco. Não, não era desânimo, mas também não era como se aquela tivesse sido a melhor noite da minha vida "Mas eu sinto que... que ele está um passo à frente"

"Você sentiu isso por um ano, Lily"

"É, mas agora eu tenho certeza"

"Por quê?"

Dei de ombros.

"Ele só está" respondi, pegando a colher da mão dela para comer um pouco "É fácil de perceber quando eu me coloco no lugar dele"

Ela fez que sim, calma, pegando de volta a colher. Nós nunca havíamos conversado sobre isso – eu nunca me permiti chegar muito longe em qualquer assunto relativo à essa parte –, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela sabia do que eu falava. James não acharia perda de um ano e nem me pediria para ficar se fosse eu querendo sair pela Europa, diferente de tudo o que eu fiz para que ele não fosse.

Ele definitivamente estava um passo à frente de mim.

"E eu não consigo deixar de pensar nisso" continuei, mais uma vez dando de ombros "Você não pensa? Você e o Sirius estavam..."

"Não penso, não" ela me interrompeu, um sorriso travesso tomando conta do rosto. Colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha e brincou com a colher do sorvete enquanto piscava o olho para mim, o corpo se endireitando na cadeira de um meio animado "Transamos ontem"

Eu pisquei os olhos, mas da mesma forma que ela eu também não estava surpresa.

"De vez em quando, é bom não pensar demais" ela continuou, dando de ombros "Aposto que morreu de vontade de transar também, mas ficou aquela voz baixinha na sua cabeça dizendo que vocês dois ainda tinham um monte de coisa para conversar e consertar e qualquer outra coisa"

Fiz que sim, voltando a olhar para James. Ele, agora, pegava a bola de futebol e fazia embaixadinha, o menino de cinco anos rindo ao tentar pegar o objeto com as mãos.

Eu com certeza sentira vontade de transar com ele quando me puxara pelos ombros e me abraçara contra seu corpo.

"É o James, Lily"

"Eu sei"

Marlene, então, sorriu para mim, mas decidiu que não falaria mais nada. Terminou com a última colher do sorvete e se levantou, pegando a taça de plástico e acertando-a na lata de lixo sem sequer mirar direito, o cabelo escorregando pelos ombros quando me chamou com um gesto de mão lá para fora.

"Me conte como foi" pedi, descendo a pequena escadinha. Sentamos no primeiro degrau e ficamos olhando para o joguinho, James e Remus acabando de levar um gol de Sirius e – eu achava – Joey "Continua tão bom quanto antes?"

"Ô" ela me respondeu, de novo me piscando o olho. Deitou um pouco o corpo e apoiou a cabeça no terceiro degrau, o cabelo se esparramando pelo piso "Só tive coragem de me levantar da cama dele para pegar uma roupa em casa"

Não respondi e me deitei também, pegando meu cabelo para que ele ficasse apenas de um lado do meu rosto. Tive tempo de fazer mais duas perguntas antes de sermos acertadas por Remus e de todos eles pedirem para entrarmos na brincadeira, o garoto chegando a vir até nós e nos puxar em direção à rua para que não desistíssemos no meio do caminho de dois centímetros.

Ficamos ali até quase a hora do almoço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Joey, ao chegar aqui em casa para o almoço, pedira para a mãe até não poder mais para que o deixasse cair na piscina, literalmente pulando de alegria quando Sirius conseguiu achar em um quarto – que servia exclusivamente para as relíquias de infância – uma sunga minha de quando eu tinha a mesma idade do garoto. Ele vestiu, colocou os dedos no nariz e saltou para a piscina com os joelhos junto ao corpo, esboçando um nado torto que deveria ser uma gracinha para as meninas. Nem Lily nem Marlene deixaram de fazer um 'Oinnn, que fofo' por um minuto, a segunda até mesmo caindo com a blusa de Sirius para brincar com Joey.

Lily não. Escolhera ficar do lado de fora da piscina e servir de gandula para a bola, no final da tarde – quando Joey foi embora –, já deitada em uma espreguiçadeira enquanto todos nós continuávamos dentro d'água. Parecia dormir, os olhos fechados e o peito subindo e descendo de um jeito que parecia regular, o rosto caído para o lado até o queixo quase encostar no ombro. Uma de suas pernas estava um pouco levantada e seus braços se cruzavam, encolhidos, na frente do corpo, o cabelo caindo para um dos lados e a franja escorregando por sua testa.

Estava linda.

Por isso, eu deixei Sirius, Remus e Marlene conversando e saí da piscina sem me preocupar em usar a escada, também não dando a mínima para qualquer toalha antes de ir até ela. Sentei ao seu lado e sorri ao vê-la reagir; se afastou um pouco para que eu tivesse mais espaço e abriu ligeiramente os olhos, um sorriso pequeno surgindo no rosto ao aceitar o toque da minha mão na sua.

Eu sorri também.

"Te acordei?"

"Acho que estava naquele estado de transe"

Ri, leve, e me aproximei um pouco mais, arrumando um jeito de subir também. Lily, exatamente como eu achava que ia fazer, relutou um pouco em aceitar o abraço – bastante, se eu levasse em consideração o dia de ontem -, mas acabou por apoiar a cabeça em meu ombro e voltar a fechar os olhos.

"Você sabe que eu não vou querer conversar, não é?" ela me perguntou, levando a mão à boca para tampar o bocejo "Não consigo nem mesmo pensar quando estou com essa quantidade de sono, sem dormir direito por duas noites e tudo o mais"

"Achei que tivesse dormido bastante ontem"

"Não tive uma boa noite de sono"

Eu não perguntei o que tinha acontecido, meus dedos deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo até chegar em sua barriga. Afastei um pouco sua blusa e percorri a extensão de sua pele de um lado a outro, apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça quando senti seu corpo se retesar e soube que seus olhos voltavam a se abrir.

Mas, de início, não fez nada mais que isso.

"Estava pensando na faculdade"

"Em mim?"

"Na _faculdade_" ela frisou, beliscando as costas da minha mão "O que engloba você, de um jeito ou de outro"

Sorri "O que era?"

Lily deu de ombros, se afastando um pouco de mim. Demorou cerca de quinze segundos para se arrumar na cadeira que era só para um – dez deles tentando achar uma posição confortável e cinco se preocupando em revirar os olhos à minha risada -, levantando os olhos para mim de um jeito até vivo demais para quem não queria conversar.

"Sei lá. Só estava pensando" disse, mas de uma maneira que me fazia perceber que ela sabia sim do que falava "Você vai voltar para lá...?"

Dei de ombros.

"Se for, não como interno" respondi "Você?"

Lily demorou um pouco, desviando os olhos dos meus. Endireitou o corpo mais uma vez antes de continuar "Eu estou meio que..."

"Ei, vocês dois!" Marlene gritou, pegando uma lata de cerveja que Sirius estendia a ela. Estava ainda na piscina, o que permitiu a Sirius passar as pernas por seus ombros e a ela meio que abraçá-las "Querem uma?"

Eu não respondi, pegando de relance o sorriso de Lily e seu movimento de negar enquanto voltava a se apoiar ao meu lado. Eu a conhecia bem demais para saber que aquele era um gesto de que o assunto estava encerrada, mas mesmo assim tive que morder minha língua para não insistir.

E bem forte.

"Certeza?"

"Uhum" ela fechou os olhos "Vai lá e me deixe dormir"

Fiz que sim mesmo que ela não visse, me inclinando para beijar sua testa. Levantei logo em seguida, dando dois passos de costas até decidir me virar e sentar ao lado de Sirius, pegando uma latinha para mim também.

Mas Lily não demorou nem cinco minutos para se juntar à gente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Finalmente, Lily" meu pai disse assim que entrei em casa, levantando os olhos da revista que lia. Não consegui ver a capa, mas com certeza era alguma coisa didática que pesava os prós e contras de uma nova teoria de um novo ramo de qualquer matéria "Acho que Sophie não ficou mais nervosa só porque sabia que lá era o último lugar em que você morreria de fome"

"Nós ainda fomos com Remus até a casa dele" eu disse, sabendo que ele entenderia isso como um 'e ficamos conversando por mais uma hora lá'. Sempre acontecia isso; Remus morava a dois quarteirões, nos compadecíamos dele e íamos com ele até lá, conversando no portão dele até resolvermos entrar para sentarmos "Ele está resolvendo algumas coisas da faculdade. Acho que decidiu ser interno de novo"

"É só um ano"

"Eu sou a única pessoa no mundo que acha que isso é muita coisa?"

Meu pai não me respondeu de imediato, abandonando de vez a revista no espaço ao lado. Não desviou, nem por um segundo, os olhos dos meus, e quando eu reparei que ele pesava as palavras me arrependi de imediato de ter dito aquilo.

"Acho que sim" ele disse por fim, estreitando os olhos "De qualquer jeito, Lily, é uma faculdade difícil de manter enquanto se trabalha para manter um apartamento, para pagar transporte e qualquer outra coisa. Período integral, você sabe"

Eu fiquei quieta por um tempo, me decidindo a sentar do lado dele. Nenhum de nós dois ligou para o fato de eu estar um pouco molhada – apesar de eu não ter entrado na piscina, Marlene acidentalmente me molhara ao sair -, e a única coisa com a qual ele se preocupou foi em tirar a revista do meu caminho.

Comecei, vou terminar.

"É muita coisa, sim" falei, desviando o olhar do dele. Procurei alguma coisa para fazer ao mesmo tempo mas, quando não encontrei nada, também não me importei tanto por isso "A quantidade de coisas que podem ser feitas em um ano é incrível"

"Claro que é" ele concordou comigo "Só que cada pessoa decide o que vai fazer com isso. Nem sempre o mais importante para você é o mais importante para os outros"

Não falei nada por mais um pouco de tempo, pesando o que ele falava.

"Claro que a carreira é importante, Lily, mas..."

"Não é na carreira que eu estou pensando"

Foi a vez dele de não me responder e, nesses poucos segundos, eu decidi que não queria continuar naquilo e que meu sentimento de 'ir até o fim' havia desaparecido. Me levantei em um quase salto e, me inclinando para lhe dar um beijo na testa, decidi contornar a parede e subir logo para o meu quarto.

Não, James não havia apenas adiado o início de uma carreira em um ano. Não era simplesmente tirar umas férias antes da vida de verdade começar, não era só decidir pegar uma moto e sair pela Europa ao invés de pegar o jornal e começar a procurar um emprego mesmo que não fosse da área dele, e nunca seria apenas diversão ilimitada antes de ter que entrar o mínimo de seriedade.

Éramos nós dois também. Mesmo que ele tivesse pedido, mesmo que ele tivesse insistido e mesmo que, depois de tudo isso, tivesse dito que nós não precisávamos terminar, eu sabia que ele estava desistindo de mim ali também. Talvez não para sempre, claro, porque estávamos há mais ou menos cinco anos juntos e eu já havia aprendido que nem todos os momentos eram capazes de acabar com aquilo, mas mesmo assim nós dois sabíamos que estávamos nos separando.

Eu tinha total certeza disso, pelo menos. E acreditava de verdade que, apesar de eu não querer tocar nesse assunto e de não conseguir me separar de James da mesma forma que achava que ele tivesse se separado de mim, eu estava me saindo bem no trabalho de lidar com tudo isso até voltar e ter que vê-lo de novo.

Agindo totalmente natural comigo.

"Você vai jantar?" meu pai perguntou lá da sala, mas eu não estava afim de descobrir se ele olhava para mim. Por isso, só fiz que sim antes de entrar no quarto, batendo de leve a porta atrás de mim. É, uma atitude infantil e dispensável, mas não foi quase nada frente à minha vontade de me tacar na cama, abraçar o travesseiro e ignorar futuras batidas na porta.

Não, não fiz nada disso. O que não quer dizer, definitivamente, que eu não pensei em James; no tanto que ele insistira, no tom magoado de sua voz ao dizer que era eu quem estava terminando com ele, em todas as mensagens que ele me mandou e em todas as vezes que ele me ligou e eu não atendi. Pensava mesmo em todas as vezes em que havia pensado nele , sonhado com ele, desejado que ele estivesse ali para me acalmar em uma prova difícil, para me fazer rir em qualquer situação, para entrar no dormitório no meio da madrugada e me acordar com um beijo na base do pescoço.

Eu jamais poderia colocar em palavras a falta que eu sentira dele. Muito mais do que de Sirius, de Remus e de Peter juntos, e mesmo assim - ou talvez por causa disso – eu estava sendo ainda mais reclusa com ele do que com qualquer outro.

Decidi, então, fazer o que Marlene me dissera para fazer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu terminava de colocar a cueca quando ouvi meu celular fazer o barulhinho de mensagem, ainda passando a toalha pelo cabelo ao pegar o aparelho e ver o nome de Lily na tela. Sorri de imediato, abrindo no texto, rindo um pouco ao ver a mensagem que ela me mandara: 'Antes que você fale algo como "Já ficou com saudades?", por que não desce um pouco e vem até aqui?'

Ela era demais.

'Me dê cinco minutos. Me pegou saindo do banho'

Joguei o celular na cama e peguei a primeira calça que vi, revirando as roupas que ainda estavam na mala para achar qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer de blusa. Vesti, também, o primeiro casaco, arregaçando as mangas até os cotovelos para, a meio caminho de pegar meus óculos, passar os dedos pelo cabelo e descer as escadas.

Quando eu abri o portão de casa, foi só estreitar os olhos um pouco para ver Lily descendo os degraus da própria casa. Não havia trocado de roupa – e ela não costumava fazê-la se não tomasse um banho, e pelos cinco minutos que ela tivera ela com certeza não tomara um – mas estava descalça e prendera o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo médio, que balançava de um jeito quase infantil com o movimento de seu corpo.

Assoviei, divertido.

"Eu, definitivamente, fiquei com saudades" brinquei, baixando o rosto até beijar sua testa. Eu a senti sorrir ao apertar minha cintura e se afastar um pouco, levantando o rosto para mim, os olhos baixos de um jeito divertido "Vamos, solte o cabelo"

Ela riu e afastou minha mão do seu cabelo, saindo um pouco mais de perto de casa para sentar no meio fio. Fiquei mais um tempinho de pé até resolver me sentar ao seu lado, sorrindo, olhando para ela de soslaio mas sem esperar que ela me dissesse alguma coisa.

"Sabe que fica mais sexy com ele solto"

"Você acha isso"

"Alguém acha o contrário?"

"Um monte de gente" ela retrucou, dando de ombros. Ela sabia que não era o que eu esperava, e eu tive que me segurar para não repetir a pergunta simplesmente porque sabia que iríamos brigar e não queria perder isso. Pelo menos por agora "E, de qualquer, jeito, ele está tudo menos sexy depois de jogar futebol, receber água da piscina e ter secado errado. Ele não fica desajeitado de um jeito legal, como o seu"

"Isso foi porque eu saí correndo"

"Nós dois sabemos que você poderia ter todo o tempo do mundo"

Sorri para ela, sabendo que, de um jeito ou de outro – principalmente pelo seu olhar, que se desviou do meu por um instante -, ela pensava em alguma coisa de quando a gente namorava. Talvez no jeito de como vivia reclamando que eu poderia ir tanto para uma praia quanto para meu casamento com aquele cabelo, talvez na maneira de que, sempre que acordávamos juntos, ela passava os dedos por meus fios como se quisesse penteá-los quando eu ainda estava com a cara enterrada no travesseiro.

"É" concordei, estendendo os dedos para sua nuca. Tirei o elástico que prendia seu cabelo e, sorrindo, entreguei-o a ela, piscando-lhe o olho "Nós dois sabemos"

Ela sorriu de volta, sem responder. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo para tentar endireitá-lo, o corpo pendendo um pouco para frente ao virar o rosto e olhar para mim.

"Da mesma forma que sabemos que eu fico mais sexy com 'meus fios soltos ao vento', como Marlene diria" Lily disse, escorregando o elástico pelo punho. Pareceu pensar um pouco, brincou um pouco mais com o prendedor e fez um movimento com a cabeça antes de continuar "James?"

"Hum?"

"Quer subir?"

Olhei para ela e, sem demorar nem um pouco, abri o sorriso e fiz que sim. Levantei primeiro e estendi a mão para que ela levantasse também, entrelaçando nossos dedos assim que ela ficou a meio caminho de estar totalmente de pé.

"... Tenho que te entregar algumas coisas" ela disse enquanto passávamos pela porta, me puxando pela mão de forma que eu passasse escondido pela cozinha. Foi só ela apontar o dedo para Sophie – que fazia um pouco de suco enquanto ria de algo que Pete falava – que eu entendi que ela não queria que eu parasse para falar com os pais dela "Que você pode ter sentido falta"

"Não senti falta do casaco" eu disse, entrando com ela no quarto. Fechei a porta e olhei para ela; o rosto ligeiramente corado agora, as mãos mexendo rapidamente no cabelo para afastá-los do rosto, o corpo sentando na cama de um jeito meio hesitante "Ficou sem graça, não foi...?"

Lily soltou uma risada.

"Totalmente" admitiu, cruzando as pernas como um índio "Quero te dar de volta"

"Não pareceu querer me devolver de manhã"

"Não acho justo ficar com ele"

"Por quê...?"

"... Porque" ela se calou depois de um tempo, me fazendo arquear a sobrancelha de um jeito divertido. Entrei mais um pouco no quarto e peguei seu celular, deixado na mesa de canto, antes de ir para perto dela e me deitar em suas pernas "... tudo bem, você ganhou"

"Ainda usa ele para dormir?" perguntei, abrindo a pasta com as fotos. Ela havia trocado de aparelho; era uma daquelas que gostava das novidades e sempre tinha os lançamentos como prioridade "Você sabe, só não uso as calcinhas e os soutiens e casacos e qualquer outra coisa porque não fica muito legal"

Lily, surpresa para mim, riu. Com um pouco de relutância, mas riu.

E eu me deliciei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"É, eu durmo com seu casaco" eu disse depois de parar de rir, sentindo meu coração se acelerar conforme as palavras saíam da minha boca. Não era algo totalmente novo – era difícil continuar tudo em ritmo normal com James desde sempre -, mas era muito mais do que eu sentira em um ano "Alterno com aquela sua blusa azul marinho"

Ele olhou para mim, o rosto caindo um pouco para trás para que pudesse me ver melhor. Não endireitou os óculos para que os olhos ficassem totalmente atrás das lentes, o que o fez estreitá-los com um brilho de diversão e satisfação que só James poderia ter ao mesmo tempo por alguma coisa desse jeito.

"Você é incrível, Lily" ele disse, sorrindo, pegando minha outra mão com um gesto meio displicente. E, conhecendo James, eu sabia que não havia nada mais que isso por trás "Está me parecendo um pouco confusa, mas..."

"Ah, não se preocupe. Estou confusa" peguei um pouco de seu cabelo e puxei-o de leve, logo depois voltando a passar os dedos. Ainda muito molhado, eu até pensei em tentar dar um jeito como eu sempre tentara, mas me decidi por só brincar com ele como há muito não fazia "Acho que nem mesmo queria falar sobre o casaco. Saiu"

É, eu estava sendo mais sincera do que achava que seria, principalmente depois de todo esse dia; conversar com James sobre um assunto que eu evitara durante um ano exatamente por causa dele, estar com o casaco dele quando ele chegou aqui em casa, conversar com Marlene sobre ele, ter que pensar em cinco segundos sobre o que meu pai dissera e desistir de conter o impulso de estar com ele. Estava, segundo a segundo, me surpreendendo comigo mesma, mas – embora ainda tivesse que ignorar alguns pensamentos como 'não chegue muito perto' – não estava muito afim de analisar nada daquilo, e queria apenas aproveitar o tempo que tínhamos ali para suprir falta que sentira dele.

Parte dela, pelo menos.

"E queria falar sobre alguma coisa?"

"Um monte de coisas" concordei, me endireitando na cama. James levantou um pouco a cabeça e deixou que eu me apoiasse na parte final da cama antes de voltar a baixar o corpo, encontrando minha barriga agora. As mãos dele, sem hesitação, encontraram minhas pernas, os dedos se movimentando de modo a me acariciar distraidamente "Não sei nem por onde começar"

"Eu começo, então" ele disse, apertando meu joelho "Te contei sobre a viagem, você me conta sobre o seu ano. Foi o trato de ontem, Lils"

"Você não me contou tudo da viagem" apontei, mas ele só virou a cabeça e me olhou como quem dizia 'E nem vou contar se não me disser alguma coisa de você'. Eu sorri, de novo sem me impedir, e belisquei seu nariz, minhas mãos deslizando para seus ombros e seu pescoço "Não vai me convencer, James"

Mas eu sabia que, no final,ele me convenceria. James sempre fora excepcionalmente bom na arte de me convencer – visto que, uma vez, ele me convencera a entrar em uma montanha russa. Ninguém é capaz de saber o medo que eu tenho disso – mas, mais do que isso, eu sabia por que falaria; era a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu me sentia confortável o suficiente para falar com ele enquanto deixava de lado qualquer pensamento sobre como eu ficara no último ano.

Não era fácil. Nunca seria fácil, eu poderia apostar, até porque eu tenho certeza que muita coisa do que aconteceu no meu ano e no dele iam ficar de fora porque principalmente eu não estava pronta para ouvir.

Eu nem queria tentar, agora.

"Além do quê, você já conhece a rotina da faculdade"

"E você, com certeza, não tem a menor idéia de como é ver Peter se deliciando com o chocolate suíço?"

"Por aí"

James soltou uma risada, decidindo por levantar o corpo. Sentado, virou-se para mim, um sorriso remanescente no rosto enquanto me olhava com aquela espécie de diversão sincera que só ele conseguia ter.

"É você, Lily" disse, o tom leve me fazendo acreditar que ele não queria que, ali, houvesse um tom de promessa "Como eu não vou me divertir?"

Abri a boca para responder, mas não saiu nada. Ele deve ter percebido; abriu o sorriso, estendeu a mão e endireitou meu cabelo, deixando-a cair apenas para que pudesse chegar um pouco mais perto.

"Você diz isso porque deve adorar cada furo que eu dou"

"Não. Ou melhor, também"

Eu não consegui prender a risada.

"Tudo bem, talvez falar mal de um professor com ele do lado não seja tão engraçado quanto ver Remus bêbado tentando cantar em alemão, mas aposto que..."

"Ah, não" interrompi, rindo "Me conta isso"

Ele só arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Amanhã, prometo"

"Prometeu isso ontem"

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus. É o Remus. _Bêbado_. E em alemão"

"É você, Lils. De qualquer jeito, em qualquer língua"

Abri a boca para retrucar mas, mais uma vez, não consegui encontrar nada para dizer. Senti até mesmo minhas bochechas corarem e a vontade de desviar os olhos aumentar, e tive que usar tudo o que eu podia para manter o olhar fixo no dele e focar meus pensamentos em encontrar alguma resposta para ele.

O que era estranho, porque a conversa sempre fluía com ele.

"Não pense que é só porque eu viajei e não desisti disso que não senti sua falta, que não quis saber de você" ele continuou, de novo parecendo ver que eu havia perdido a fala "Eu quis, você que..."

"Você já disse isso ontem" interrompi antes que ele pudesse se adiantar muito nessa conversa. Eu me sentia mais uma criança que uma adulta toda vez que eu fazia isso, mas eu realmente não estava tão bem resolvida assim "Podemos deixar essa parte para depois? Quero só poder conversar com você de novo"

"Você podia conversar comigo antes, Lily"

"Eu estou tentando, James. Você... não tem noção de como foi difícil"

"Claro que eu sei"

"Não sabe, não" discordei, recolhendo minhas pernas. Me apoiei nos calcanhares e endireitei minha postura, tentando fazer o máximo para que não parecesse na defensiva "Eu fiquei aqui, com a mesmo rotina, até mesmo coisas ridículas como bancos e cadeiras e muretas me lembrando você. Tinha que me policiar para não ir até o seu quarto, para não ir direto para a mesa em que nós ficávamos, para não responder as suas mensagens. O que você tinha para lembrar de mim? O vermelho dos gorros de papai Noel?"

"Não" ele respondeu, negando também devagar com a cabeça "Tinha a torre Eiffel, que você vivia dizendo querer subir e tirar uma foto no pôr-do-sol comigo. Tinha Alhambra, que você sempre disse que visitaria cada cantinho. O Coliseu, que você jurou visitar mesmo que não concorde com a história, as ilhas que..."

"Não tem nada palpável nisso daí, James"

"Você costumava dizer que sim"

Tentei responder, mas senti que poderia chorar se abrisse a boca para retrucar. Me sentia fraca, ridícula e inferior ali, como se ele realmente estivesse um passo a frente, mas não conseguia manter a calma como ele.

"Ainda éramos namorados" consegui dizer, controlando a voz "Acho que bastante coisa mudou"

"Continua sendo você e continua sendo eu"

"Eu mudei"

"Só está chateada comigo"

"Acredite, isso é muito"

"Não o suficiente para você mudar, Lily"

"Você não tem como saber. Passou um ano fora"

"Tentei falar com você" e ele estava tão certo que eu perdi minha linha de raciocínio. Mordi o lábio inferior e, por um segundo, me perguntei se realmente valia a pena continuar aquela discussão, mas antes que eu pudesse me impedir lá estava minha boca cedendo à minha maior vontade.

Eu não conseguia achar pessoa mais confusa que eu.

"Eu não queria ter que te ter por telefone, James"

"Acredite, nem eu" ele retrucou, soltando uma risadinha desanimada "Mas eu não acredito que não te ter de forma nenhuma era melhor do que te ter pela metade"

"Era muito menos que a metade"

"Mas era alguma coisa, e nós dois precisávamos disso"

Prendi o choro mais uma vez ao pensar em como eu precisara daquilo e em como eu evitava por ter a impressão de que não agüentaria não ter James por inteiro. Odiava ter que enfrentar o fato de que meu namorado - também meu melhor amigo, porque eu não poderia achar ninguém em quem eu confiasse mais que James - se resumia a mensagens de texto e a fotos de lugares distantes, e não mais a risadas soltas durante qualquer situação, a toques firmes e distraídos enquanto estávamos na cama e prestes a dormir de verdade, a conversas perfeitas no lugar do sono.

"Você não precisa, chorar, Lily" ele continuou ao ver que eu, possivelmente, não falaria nada. Estendeu uma das mãos para meu rosto e tocou, com o polegar, a pele perto de meus cílios inferiores, e eu me odiei por sentir que ele realmente tirava algumas lágrimas contidas ali "Não quero que fique assim"

"Já era" respondi, com uma risada meio fora de contexto para mim. Eu não sabia se era de desespero, de amargura, de familiaridade, e não queria nem imaginar o que James pensava que era "Mas acredite, eu também não queria estar assim"

Ele fez que sim, aceitando minha mão afastando a dele "Assim como?"

Pensei um pouco na resposta, mas não achei nada que pudesse descrever o que eu achava estar sentindo. Por isso, terminei por negar com a cabeça, não tentando pensar demais em como aquilo dali poderia parecer que eu não queria dizer.

James me conhecia. Eu sabia que não pensaria isso.

"Quão chateada você está comigo?"

"Eu não sei" respondi, levantando os olhos para ele "De vez em quando, sinto que está tudo bem. Dois segundos depois, lembro que não deveria estar. Vejo você, e você faz tudo parecer tão certo e tão natural que eu faço o máximo para ignorar todo o resto, mas é só ter um tempo para pensar sozinha que me desespero ao pensar que perdemos muito da vida um do outro"

"Por que não deveria estar?" ele retrucou, sem desviar os olhos de mim "Nós podemos recuperar isso, Lily"

"Não sinto como se pudesse"

Ele suspirou, passando os dedos pelos fios de sua nuca.

"Não agora, James" resolvi continuar antes que...sei lá, não sabia direito "Mas eu quero"

E eu queria, de verdade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você não existe, James" Lily disse para mim assim que saímos da casa dela, fechando a porta com cuidado. Tinha até uma expressão meio travessa no rosto antes de abraçar o próprio corpo por causa do vento frio, o cabelo novamente preso em um rabo balançando conforme descia os três degraus "Juro, é difícil acreditar que você enganou seu melhor amigo desse jeito"

"Difícil foi acreditar que você, a sempre calma e doce Lily Evans..." comecei, abrindo o portão. Soltei uma risada baixa ao pegar de relance sua revirada de olhos, olhando para ela por cima do ombro enquanto me apoiava no muro "... pegou a briga de Marlene e saiu no tapa com uma garota"

Ela riu, baixo também, e se colocou à minha frente, os olhos verdes levantados para mim por entre alguns fios de sua franja. Eles ainda estavam um pouco vermelhos pelo quase choro – Lily pegava a vermelhidão muito rápido, e em qualquer situação – mesmo depois da hora que nós passamos conversando; depois de dizer que queria tentar de novo, ela não esperou minha resposta e inclinou o corpo para a frente, os braços em minha cintura e o corpo se apoiando no meu com uma hesitação que diminuía. Eu não demorei nem um pouco para apertá-la contra mim, meu queixo em sua cabeça e meus dedos em sua nuca.

'Só quero colocar meus pensamentos em ordem' ela murmurara, e eu só entendera o que ela saíra de sua boca porque esperava por aquilo 'Antes de conversar'

Eu sentira vontade de dizer que a gente não devia se preocupar tanto, mas prendera a fala só para que ela pudesse ficar um pouco melhor. A verdade era que eu não gostava de ver Lily daquele jeito, e muito menos por minha causa; então, eu simplesmente contive minha vontade de continuar naquilo e aceitei o que ela queria, sem saber quem recomeçara a conversa com a promessa de adiar aquilo.

Eu fiz de tudo para entender o lado dela.

"Marlene estava certa. Eu não podia deixá-la sozinha ali"

"Claro que não" concordei, sorrindo. Passei os dedos pelo cabelo e me desapoiei do muro, sorrindo um pouco ao me inclinar para ela e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha de despedida "Beijo, Lily. Até amanhã"

"Até" ela me respondeu, sorrindo. Colocou-se na ponta dos pés e também beijou minha bochecha, voltando ao chão enquanto eu me virava para ir embora "James...?"

Ela não demorou mais que dois segundos para me chamar de volta "Hum?"

"Tem... tem um tempo" ela começou, sorrindo um sorriso pequeno "Que eu não me sinto... certa desse jeito"

Eu sorri para ela, adorando-a mais que nunca. Voltei a andar até ela e, mexendo em sua franja, baixei um pouco o rosto.

Lily prendeu a respiração, mas sorriu quando eu sorri por causa disso. Apoiei minha testa na dela e, sem deixar exatamente o sorriso ir embora, toquei seus lábios com os meus, fechando os olhos enquanto tocava a curva de seu rosto com o pescoço.

"Continua parecendo certo?"

Ela abriu outro sorriso.

"Você não presta" mas riu, baixou o rosto e encontrou o lugar de sempre do meu corpo para apoiá-lo. Eu podia apostar que ela fechava os olhos "Vai lá, James"

Mas nenhum de nós queria que eu fosse embora.

**Já tem um tempo**

**Desde que tudo e todos os dias pareceram tão certos**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

Geeeeente, antes de tudo tenho que dizer que esse atraso foi meio que de propósito. Não, eu não ia conseguir atualizar todas as fics de uma só vez. Por isso, TS, FL e Heróis esse final de semana, e Drinks e F&D e Malfeito Feito – em parceria com a Cecília – na semana que vem. Espero que, desse jeito, fique mais fácil para mim ^-^

Segundo é que, acho, a maioria de vocês não deve conhecer essa música. É do novo CD da Avril, Goodbye Lullaby. Não, não é a melhor música nem dela nem do CD, mas... sei lá, as palavras combinaram. O resto da música, na realidade, não tem muita coisa a ver – não tem muito a ver mesmo com esses versos que eu coloquei, sabe? Sei lá, não sei explicar. Menos encadeada que Need you Now, mais encadeada que Alejandro -, mas achei perfeito, até por causa da ambigüidade da tradução das últimas duas frases. Eeeee, exatamente por quase ninguém conhecer, esse capítulo não tem dedicatória. Mas o próximo tem ^-^

Reviews, agora; obrigada à **Mila Pink, beamis81 , manu96, Dani Prongs, Li, bal – live, Mrs. Nah Potter, Justine, Sophie, NG. Nathália e Samantha**. Serão respondidas ^-^

Beeeeeeeijos *-*

**PS: em negrito, porque... óbvio, destaque XD Não sei se vocês, meninos e meninas, gostam de Carnaval. Eu, não muito fã, me forcei a ver o desfile da Unidos da Tijuca depois da comissão de frente do ano passado – foi muuuuuito engraçado. Estava eu no meu quarto até que fui na sala e falei com minha mãe que a roupa de bolinhas estava horrível. Ela falou 'Não, filha, é dourada', aí nós paramos para ver e era tudo ao mesmo tempo O.O – e, depois de me surpreender também com as cabecinhas, vi o carro do Harry Potter...! Tudo bem, o castelo estava nada a ver com a minha visão de Hogwarts, mas eu a-do-rei ver HP ali. Vocês viram? Heeeeeeeeein?**

PPS: a Lily parecei confusa? Eu quase fiquei confusa escrevendo isso XD


	6. Just tonight

**Vou ficar apenas essa noite, e nós jogaremos tudo isso fora**

**Quando a luz acertar seus olhos vai me contar que eu estou certa**

**E se eu estiver passando por isso**

**É tudo por sua causa **

_Just tonight_

_The Pretty Reckless_

No pouco tempo em que eu estava de volta à casa, tudo o que eu mais tentava fazer era encontrar alguns elementos que pudessem me dizer que tudo estava bem e que nós – claro, Sirius e Remus também, mas muito mais James e eu - ainda éramos os mesmos. Procurava por todo o lado, e Marlene estava ridiculamente certa ao dizer que eu devia deixar de pensar demais e simplesmente fazer o que eu queria. Mesmo que não fosse fácil; eu me dava melhor com a sensação de segurança e normalidade toda vez que acontecia algo que eu não queria, e era simplesmente impossível ter a sensação de estar segura e de tudo ser como sempre agora.

Porque, claro, as coisas não eram simplesmente as mesmas. Eu continuava com a sensação de que James estava um passo à frente de mim, Marlene e Sirius voltavam à relação despreocupada de antes da viagem, Remus teria que voltar à faculdade como interno e Peter continuava viajando como se não tivesse uma vida para começar. Mesmo momentos simples do dia haviam mudado; Sirius, agora, conseguia esquentar um pouco de água para fazer café sem colocar fogo no quarteirão, e James parecia cada vez menos dependente do sono e cada vez mais decidido a me acordar como que para revidar todos os anos anteriores.

Era bom que hoje fosse um pouquinho diferente, comigo no quarto dele e observando-o dormir do jeito que ele sempre dormia – meio que de bruços, a cabeça de lado no travesseiro, as mãos junto ao rosto -, só com o movimento dos ombros para indicar a respiração. Senti o habitual sentimento de carinho por ele, a habitual vontade de passar os dedos por seu cabelo enquanto arqueava meu corpo na direção do dele e beijava sua nuca, o habitual movimento de abrir os lábios e sussurrar qualquer coisa em seu ouvido para fazê-lo acordar com um sorriso.

Senti _desejo_ por ele.

E essa sensação era tão familiar para mim – eu poderia dizer que há dez anos meus pensamentos em relação a James deixaram de ser inocentes, e que há oito eu já começava a pensar em jogá-lo na cama – que, quando eu percebi, meu pé já estava a meio caminho de ir para a cama. Acho que foi em outro impulso que consegui parar, ficando só no olhar para ele enquanto sentia a confusão de tê-lo perto mais uma vez.

Tentei, então, não pensar demais. E não pensar demais, nesse caso, significava simplesmente tirar a roupa, acordá-lo, tirar sua cueca* preta e transar com ele logo de manhã. Talvez englobasse também não sair da cama pelo resto do dia, e voltar a dormir – cansada – ao lado dele como se não houvesse qualquer compromisso durante todo esse...

"James, você... Lily?" eu me virei de súbito, sentindo meu pescoço estalar no movimento. Olhei para Sirius que, apesar do que eu achava, tinha uma expressão divertida e não surpresa "Bom dia"

Só pisquei por um tempo "... Bom dia"

"Bom, mas estranho" ele me piscou o olho "Tem noção de que você está no meio do quarto, vermelhinha, com uma expressão de 'fui pega roubando biscoitos antes do jantar'?"

Não respondi, desviando os olhos.

"E que biscoito, não é, Lily?"

"Cale a boca" senti que estava corando um pouco mais, e decidi me virar de vez. Andei até ele, peguei seu braço e fechei a porta, sentindo um pouco de vontade de me virar e ver se James tinha se mexido "Ia acordá-lo de novo?"

"Não ia chegar a tanto" ele discordou, ainda com um sorrisinho "Você?"

"Não sei"

"É, tava na cara"

Belisquei seu braço, mas não consegui não soltar uma risada abafada.

"Já tomou café?" ele voltou a perguntar, descendo as escadas. Eu o segui de perto, secretamente aliviada por ele ter decidido mudar de assunto "Dorea vai ficar extremamente satisfeita em ver você comendo o pãozinho dela de novo"

"Não encontrei com ela" respondi "Será que ainda está dormindo?"

"Não é impossível. Ontem, ela e Charlus ficaram acordados vendo um filme francês" comentou, virando lá embaixo para a cozinha. Pulei o último degrau e continuei atrás dele "Conta a história de Paris, com o nome sugestivo de..."

"Paris?"

"Isso"

Eu ri.

"O nome dele era Bertrand, o dela Dominique. Fiquei com uma Dominique lá" ele completou quando eu não respondi, e dessa vez ele conseguiu fazer com que meu coração voltasse a bater de verdade. Rápido demais, infelizmente "Marlene fala que é nome de puta, mas acho que ela só estava excessivamente curiosa em relação às graças francesas"

Sorri, pensando em como isso era algo de Marlene. Ela se divertia demais com a capacidade que as pessoas tinham de considerar a França um país com a libido lá no alto.

"Mas e então...? Você vai querer alguma coisa?"

"Você vai fazer?"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Você aprende a fazer sua própria comida quando tem um Remus irritado apontando uma frigideira quente para você só porque você gastou o dinheiro para comprar no restaurante com bebida" disse, divertido "Ele não me deu a menor atenção quando eu disse que ele havia bebido também"

Ri mais uma vez, tentando afastar da minha cabeça a imagem de Remus – não sei por que, mas eu imaginava de avental com um ovo frito estampado – segurando uma frigideira em uma posição de ataque. Era algo hilário de ser visto; mesmo eu, que sabia que Remus não era o calminho que aparentava, me surpreendia com isso.

"Não vou te dar mais trabalho que ele, Sirius"

"Trabalho? Marlene vai me dar trabalho, Lily" ele discordou, de novo revirando os olhos "Acordou por cinco segundos, o suficiente para me mandar descer, fazer um café da manhã completo com a culinária francesa – estávamos conversando sobre a Dominique, sabe? – e levar para ela"

Pisquei "Está aqui?"

"Voltou a dormir. Impressionante como ela consegue me convencer"

Não respondi nada de imediato, só seguindo-o com o olhar enquanto ele abria a geladeira e, depois, seguia para os armários acima da pia.

"Vou me aproveitar dessa sua boa vontade, então" disse por fim, escolhendo uma bancada para sentar. Apoiei os cotovelos no vidro e o queixo em uma das mãos, permitindo-me dar um bocejo "Vai fazer o almoço também?"

"Nops" respondeu, jogando um pacote das minhas bolinhas de chocolate. Eu não tinha hora do dia para comê-las "Vou deixar isso para mamãe Potter. Eu a convenci a fazer aquele macarrão"

Era mesmo delicioso.

"Acho que vou me convidar para o almoço" comentei, só não dizendo que era brincadeira porque passava longe disso. Dorea era a melhor cozinheira para massa que eu já havia visto na Terra, e olha que eu já havia percorrido uma parte considerável dos restaurantes de massa em busca do spaghetti ideal "E que meus pais vão estender esse convite a eles mesmos"

"Marlene falou a mesma coisa dos dela" ele retrucou, pegando uma panela agora "É mesmo uma comoção na região quando Dorea resolve fazer alguma de suas especialidades culinárias. Lembra quando os pais do Peter vieram?"

"Como não lembraria?" eles chegaram na maior cara de pau, soltando alguma desculpa esfarrapada e fazendo com que Charlus e Dorea se entreolhassem de uma maneira um pouco divertida antes dela convidá-los a entrar. Meu pai disse, assim que chegamos em casa, que a mãe do Peter até mesmo chegou a pegar um pedaço a mais de bolo antes de sair de lá "Sirius?"

"Hum?"

"Como estão os seus pais?"

Ele deu de ombros, mas deu a impressão de que falaria alguma coisa e, por isso, eu não continuei.

"Andie disse alguma coisa sobre eles terem ido para os Estados Unidos visitar o Regulus" respondeu, de novo voltando a geladeira "O que é uma surpresa para mim, porque eu nem mesmo sabia que ele estava por lá"

"Faculdade?"

"Não chegamos a essa parte da conversa, acho. Tonks chegou em casa com as pontas do cabelo pintadas de rosa e uma tribal no fim das costas, clamando sua independência por finalmente ter dezoito"

Eu ri com isso, me lembrando de como a prima mais nova de Sirius dizia, desde o treze, que estava doida para fazer alguma coisa parecida com isso. Nem a mãe nem o pai deixaram e ela teve que se contentar com uma coisinha pequenininha no punho – que não, eu não me lembrava o que era – e, ainda assim, ouvindo os pais dizerem que ela poderia se arrepender. Nunca levei isso muito a sério – principalmente vindo dos dois, nossos cúmplices em matar aula – mas, depois que James e eu terminamos, eu finalmente entendi o que ela queria dizer.

"Antes ou depois da viagem?"

"Depois"

"E como ela está?"

"Entrou para moda" disse, divertido, sorrindo para mim "Está doida para ser interna"

Sorri dessa vez.

"Andie falou que deve pedir ajuda ao Remus para que olhe por ela"

Ali estava a minha teoria de que todos achavam que ele era o mais responsável.

"Vou para lá hoje" ele continuou "Depois do almoço"

Ri mais uma vez, também sentindo que mal podia esperar para o almoço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nossa" disse assim que cheguei na cozinha, piscando os olhos para ver se eram mesmo Sirius, Marlene e Lily, sentados na bancada "Eu sabia que estava certo ao dizer que dormir é mesmo perda de tempo"

Os três riram.

"O que eu perdi?"

"Três ou quatro elogios à minha comida, obrigado"

"De cada uma? Parabéns" disse, divertido, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de Marlene e outro na lateral da testa de Lily. Sentei ao lado dela e peguei uma bolinha do saco de doce que ela abrira, jogando-a logo na boca "Acordados há muito tempo?"

"No meu caso, cinco minutos" Marlene me respondeu, dando uma pausa para beber um pouco do suco "Lily acompanhou todo o processo de Sirius dando uma de cozinheiro"

Olhei para Lily "É...?"

"Vim para cá para te acordar, mas o Sirius me descobriu antes"

"Ele sempre descobre" concordei, sorrindo. Ela sorriu também, baixando os olhos, e voltou a comer um pouco de chocolate "Que horas foi isso?"

Ela deu de ombros "Não estava presa a horários"

"Estava presa a quê?"

"Ao prazer de te ver dormir pouco"

Sorri.

"Mas eu a peguei no flagra" Sirius entrou na conversa, e eu desviei os olhos de Lily para olhá-lo "E ela meio que foi minha cobaia para descobrir se eu estava fazendo tudo direitinho"

"Ah, então contou a elas sobre o Remus"

"É por isso que eu adoro ele. Quem diria que , um dia, alguém fosse conseguir fazer com que Sirius ficasse no fogão" Marlene comentou, piscando o olho para mim "É mais ou menos como ele me disse que a Lily comentou, sabe? Quem vê de fora deve achar que ele é só o estudioso metódico que sempre compreende os outros e faz tudo por eles"

"Mas ele também teve problemas em fazer as coisas" Sirius retrucou, divertido "Lembra, James, de quando ele tentou enfiar o carregador do laptop naquela tomada na Espanha? Pelo menos Peter – Peter, garotas. Peter – teve a idéia de tirar o laptop do conector antes dele simplesmente acabar com a luz"

"Pelo menos ainda não era inverno de verdade" concordei, sorrindo ao me lembrar. A primeira coisa que fizemos depois disso foi pegar o carregador – já inutilizado, claro – e jogar na mala de um cara que dividia o quarto com a gente e não parava de roncar, e depois acordá-lo e inventar alguma coisa para que ele não voltasse a dormir.

Nem mesmo Remus se sentiu culpado quando acharam o carregador na mala dele.

"Quando vocês vão entregar os nossos presentes?" Marlene perguntou "Espero um por cada, o que significa que um de vocês vai ter que me dar dois para suprir o do desaparecido Peter"

"Temos mais" brinquei com ela, piscando o olho para Sirius. Ele riu, quase cúmplice, e me piscou de volta "Esperem para ver"

"Depois que eu voltar de Londres, eu procuro o de vocês"

"O que vai fazer em Londres?"

"Ver a Andie"

"Traz um daqueles biscoitos com ponta de chocolate para mim?"

"Um, Marlene...?"

Ela mandou a língua para ele, e pelo riso dele eu soube que eles continuariam discutindo por um tempo. Não que eu precisasse disso para olhar para Lily – para a franja ruiva que caía por sua testa enquanto jogada meio para o lado, para os olhos verdes que sempre ficavam um pouco diferentes ao me ver, para a boca vermelha que se curvava em um sorriso -, mas era bom Sirius ter alguma distração para não começar a implicar com a gente.

E eu não queria ser interrompido.

"Tem planos para hoje?"

Ela sorriu.

"Não" disse, me piscando o olho "Me chame para sair"

Ri, alto, me deliciando tanto com a sua fala quanto com seu sorriso contido. Não é como se fosse uma brincadeira nossa mas, depois que transamos pela primeira vez – e segunda, levando-se em consideração que não nos desgrudamos depois de acordar -, eu passei a provocá-la com isso pela simples razão de que ela ficara confusa por uns cinco minutos sobre a nossa amizade. Tivera esse como o único argumento, e em dado momento disse que não era como se nós pudéssemos parar como poderíamos se eu simplesmente tivesse chamado para sair depois de ter uma queda por ela na escola, ainda tendo que chamá-la pelo sobrenome. Eu me lembro de ter sorrido de canto e ter dito um 'Quer sair comigo, Evans?' antes de me inclinar para beijá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, empurrá-la em direção à cama.

Lily, antes de dormir e, por isso, com sua voz de sonolenta de sempre, dissera que fora o melhor encontro dela. E que sabia, claro, que tinha exagerado, porque eu era eu e tudo sempre estaria bem.

Era bom saber que ela pensava isso de novo.

"Sai comigo" eu disse, sem fazer disso uma pergunta "Hoje. E amanhã, e depois"

Ela riu e, com os olhos estreitados em diversão e alegria, fez que sim. Levantou-se do banco, me deu um beijo na bochecha e pegou o prato em que comera alguma coisa, levando-o para a pia.

Fui atrás dela, claro. Lavamos juntos, ela jogou um pouco de água em mim, molhamos o chão em uma atitude completamente infantil e fizemos Marlene escorregar e machucar o braço.

É, ela começava a ver as coisas como sempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você chegou a quebrar?" eu perguntei à Marlene assim que Sirius e ela entraram no anexo da casa de James, piscando os olhos na direção dos dois. Tudo bem, eu sabia que era um pouco mais sério do que vários dos tombos dela – isso porque ela chorou um pouco e o braço não desinchou mesmo depois de muito gelo -, mas não esperava que ela viesse com um gesso "Ai, vou me sentir completamente culpada se..."

"Não, não. Só tive que colocar o gesso porque meu braço era mais fino que a menor daquelas coisinhas para colocar na mão, sabe? Eles falaram que não valia a pena esperar" ela respondeu, sentando em um dos bancos. Sirius foi para o lado dela, abrindo a latinha de cerveja antes de entregá-la "Deixei meu telefone no cadastro para eles me ligarem quando chegar"

"Mas não seria novidade se ela quebrasse" Sirius disse, abrindo agora uma latinha para ele "O médico era o de sempre, até. E a primeira coisa que perguntou foi se ela tropeçou andando ou topou o dedo na escada"

Eu ri enquanto Marlene revirava os olhos.

"Mas ele está certo. É só mais um gesso para a minha coleção" ela disse, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sirius. Ele trocou a lata de cerveja de mão e levou a – agora – livre para seus ombros, apoiando a base do braço neles para afagar a parte de trás de sua cabeça "E é bom Sirius e James escreverem alguma coisa"

"Perdemos quantos?"

"Nem tentei contar"

Sirius sorriu depois disso, deixando a lata de lado agora. Entrelaçou os dedos aos de sua mão machucada e, com cuidado aparente, puxou sua mão até que ficasse na altura de seus olhos.

"Olhe pelo lado bom" disse, divertido "Seu irmão não vem aqui almoçar no domingo?"

"Hum?"

"Você pode fazê-lo lavar toda a louça"

Marlene riu dessa vez.

"Só você, Sirius" disse, se desapoiando de seu corpo e abrindo os olhos. Piscou-os, devagar, e mexeu de leve a cabeça como que para acordar "Onde está o James?"

"Ajudando mamãe a trazer um bolo para cá" respondi, sem me impedir de sorrir. Dez minutos depois de Sirius levar Marlene para o hospital, Dorea e Charlus desceram, falaram com a gente e foram lá para casa, e nada do que a mãe de James disse conseguiu convencer a minha de que ela poderia aparecer aqui sem trazer alguma coisa para ajudar no almoço "Seus pais também vêm, Lene"

"Quer ver como eles não vão nem reparar no meu braço?" ela comentou, pensativa, o rosto caindo para um dos lados e o cabelo escorregando "Estão mais acostumados a me ver assim que sem nada"

"Qualquer um está" retruquei, sorrindo em seguida. Levantei da espécie de cadeira onde estava, joguei a lata no lixo e abri a porta para sair para a área da piscina, contornando-a enquanto passava os olhos por toda a estrutura de vidro. Marlene, agora, voltava a se apoiar no ombro de Sirius, o corpo se movimentando como se ela estivesse colocando as pernas para cima do sofá.

Abri um sorriso totalmente involuntário ao abrir a porta da cozinha.

"Lily" mamãe me cumprimentou, sorrindo para mim ao lado de Dorea. Charlus, na outra extremidade da cozinha, estava com meu pai e com James, mas eu me obriguei a desviar a atenção deles para prestar atenção na minha mãe "Era a Marlene?"

Fiz que sim.

"Ela está bem?"

Me virei para James e, de novo, concordei "Com um braço engessado mesmo que não quebrado, mas está bem"

Dorea soltou uma exclamação de preocupação e papai comentou alguma coisa sobre ela ser ainda pior do que eu, mas eu não me liguei muito em nenhum dos dois e só consegui sentir os dedos de James percorrerem meu punho e minha palma até entrelaçarem nossos dedos.

"Vem para cá" chamou, me puxando um pouco. Não olhei para nenhum dos adultos dali e segui para onde ele me puxava, sem me importar que era exatamente de onde eu saíra não tinha nem um minuto "Vai começar a discussão de sempre de quem faz o quê, e lá não é o melhor lugar agora"

Sorri "Fala errada, James"

Ele riu.

"Acredite, não é uma desculpa. Nunca precisei de uma para falar com você" disse, ainda meio risonho, sentando no único lugar que poderiam caber dois por ali. Eu não hesitei nada dessa vez, só demorando por tentar encontrar uma posição em que eu pudesse entrar de modo que não tivesse que me endireitar depois e, consequentemente, deixar meu corpo cair de um jeito não muito gracioso "Além do quê, sei que você também estava doida para sair dali antes que alguém pedisse para você fazer alguma coisa"

"Talvez eles precisem de ajuda"

"Eles conseguem colocar a carinha para fora da porta"

Eu ri, deliciada, e me recostei nele, fechando os olhos. Continuei sorrindo mesmo depois de um tempo, minha cabeça se movendo no ritmo leve de seu peito, meu corpo se encaixando no dele de um jeito tão fácil que parecia que tínhamos as curvas certas para nos recostarmos um no outro.

Talvez fosse isso mesmo.

"Cheguei a ver você dormindo" eu disse de súbito, sem nem mesmo saber de onde tinha vindo aquilo ou o que eu esperava que ele fizesse com isso "De bruços, os óculos naquela mesa do lado, o lençol esparramado e totalmente sexy com aquela cueca preta"

Certo, agora sim eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquilo. Me preparei para a vergonha e para o gaguejar que chegaria depois que ele fizesse algum comentário, mas o rubor que eu senti esquentar minhas bochechas não tinha muito a ver com vergonha e desconforto.

Quer dizer, ele era James. James, de verdade.

"A de agora também é preta, mas acho que o significado não passa muito por aí"

Dei uma cotovelada em sua barriga, no que ele só riu.

"Está com aquele conjunto preto de bolinhas brancas" ele disse depois de um tempo, escorregando minha blusa até ter acesso à alça do soutien "Nunca usa esse sem a calcinha do par"

Sorri e, apesar de sentir meu estômago brincar de cambalhota com o simples toque dele em meu ombro – que, claro, me lembrava de vários outros, mas continuava sendo apenas um -, fiz um movimento com o ombro para afastar sua mão. Ele não pareceu se importar demais e riu, abafado, antes de me apertar contra seu corpo e baixar o rosto até beijar o canto de minha boca, o máximo que as nossas posições permitiam.

Lá estava meu estômago dando triplos mortais em frente a um precipício.

"Você não existe, Lily" ele murmurou em meu ouvido, os lábios entreabertos roçando a parte de cima dela. Sua respiração, quente e irregular, chegava a meu pescoço "Está me enlouquecendo"

"Não é minha intenção"

Que coisa inteligente de se dizer.

"Nunca é" ele riu, baixo, com muito mais desejo que humor "Nunca é, Lily"

E, pelo seu tom de voz, eu sabia que ele tinha total certeza de que era recíproco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Você sentiu falta disso?" Lily me perguntou assim que saímos da sala de jantar, sentando na mureta da varanda enquanto erguia os olhos para mim. Fui para o seu lado, divertido, e não demorei nada em fazer que sim "Mesmo das discussões que estão surgindo por agora?"

Eu tive que rir "Mesmo"

"Nem acredito"

"Por quê?" perguntei, segurando seu braço com um pouco de firmeza quando ela fez menção de colocar uma perna de cada lado da estrutura "Era a melhor hora. Nós sempre fugíamos, não é?"

Ela sorriu, mas ficou quieta, sem nem ao menos menear a cabeça para provar que sabia do que eu falava. Mas eu sabia que ela sabia que sim; e não só porque nenhum de nós dois poderia esquecer algo assim, como também por seu mordiscar de lábios e o aperto leve que sua mão fez na minha assim que seu braço escorregou por ele.

Era óbvio que ela sabia do que eu falava. Nós nem ao menos éramos namorados, quer dizer, quando tudo isso começou; quando Petúnia pegava o discurso para falar do namorado, quando começava a discussão sobre futebol, política, ou moda, quando terminava a sobremesa e começavam as lembranças de infância, a gente sempre arrumava os momentos perfeitos para escapar. No começo, a gente só ficava aqui, na varanda, ou subia até ao telhado ou ao meu quarto, conversando e tendo as nossas próprias risadas antes de tudo mudar.

Para melhor, claro. Porque, depois, a gente sempre ia para o meu quarto e ela sempre tinha que ser o lado racional da história para não fazermos mais nada do que nos beijarmos e deixarmos nossas mãos escaparem um pouco. Tínhamos quinze, dezesseis, dezessete anos, e não tirar as roupas sempre foi a coisa mais difícil de todas – tanto que, vez ou outra, não conseguíamos não tirar – e que sempre nos rendia respirações aceleradas e bocas inchadas e cabelos bagunçados.

Mas tudo isso sempre terminava na cama, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

"Queria saber se era verdade isso que a gente aprende em psicologia, sabe?" ela me disse, apoiando a cabeça no pilar "De que, aparentemente, odiamos alguma coisa, mas depois que perdemos de uma hora para a outra ela passa a ser maravilhosa"

"Eu não acreditava que odiava, Lily. E nem perdi de uma hora para a outra" respondi, tocando seu ombro. Pressionei-o de leve e, com isso, consegui fazer com que ela se afastasse um pouco do pilar no qual se apoiara há segundos, apenas o suficiente para que eu conseguisse sentar ali também "O mais divertido era mesmo você. E Sirius, e Remus, e Peter e Marlene. E continuei tendo isso na faculdade"

Ela voltou a se apoiar, o corpo agora parcialmente para cima do meu por eu – ainda – estar com ambas as pernas de um lado só da mureta.

"Mas você não está falando da faculdade, está?"

Sorriu, leve.

"Não foi de propósito" disse, e eu acreditei "É como você disse, ainda era a gente. Eu não podia sentir falta disso se continuava me lembrando casa"

"Sei como é" sorri também e toquei sua franja, chegando um pouco mais para trás "E sim, senti sua falta. E a de Marlene também. E a dos seus pais, incrivelmente"

Lily riu "Mamãe me disse que você falou com eles"

"Achei que tivesse dito. Quase me propôs em casamento por você quando fui ajudá-la com o bolo"

Ela corou agora.

"Mães" murmurou, desconfortável "A minha, particularmente, sempre me fez passar vergonha mesmo quando eu não estou por perto"

Tive a minha vez de rir, deixando seu cabelo correr por meus dedos. Ainda estava vermelhinha mas, como pegava cor fácil, eu tinha certeza que ia desaparecer em menos de um minuto.

"Foi logo depois de eu ter dito a ela que havia trazido três pacotes daquele doce francês que ela gosta"

Ela piscou "Você trouxe os meus também?"

Sorri de canto.

"Deixe o suspense de lado"

"Não é suspense, Lils" ri mais uma vez "Claro que trouxe"

Os olhos dela aumentaram o brilho, e eu abri o sorriso quando ela quase caiu ao tentar se levantar rápido.

"Você ou me leva lá em cima e me diz onde está ou vai encontrar todas as suas coisas reviradas" me disse mesmo que sem me dar chance de responder, pegando logo minha mão e me puxando em direção à parte de dentro de casa "Por que você não me disse isso antes?"

"Eu te disse que estive na Alemanha, não disse?"

"Daí, um grande passo a trazer um chocolate"

"Você acha?"

Ela deu de ombros, começando a subir os degraus. Relanceou logo os olhos para a sala – os Mckinnon foram embora logo atrás de Sirius e Marlene, que foram visitar Tonks, e Sophie convidara os meus pais para comer o resto do bolo na casa deles – mas não parou de subir as escadas.

"Você sabe onde está, não sabe?" ela me perguntou, deixando a minha mão para abrir a porta do meu quarto. Correu os olhos pelo o quarto e, vendo a mala ainda jogada no canto, correu em direção a ela e tentou colocá-la em cima da cama "São quantos? Tinham quantos tipo lá? Eles vêm em barras ou..."

"Lily?" ela parou de falar e me olhou, piscando o olhar ao ver que eu segurava uma caixa do chocolate na mão. Terminou por jogar a mala na cama e contorná-la até mim, pegando o embrulho com um sorriso de menina no rosto "Tem de todo o tipo aí"

"Obrigada" disse, sorrindo "Mil vezes obrigada"

Só sorri, observando-a revirar todos os tabletes até achar o que queria. Foi exatamente o que eu comprei mais; desde criança, Lily era apaixonada por chocolate branco com cookies pretos.

"Não precisava nem ter comprado tudo isso" ela continuou, colocando um pedaço na boca. Ofereceu a barra para mim e, quando eu quebrei um pedaço, abriu um sorriso ainda maior antes de sentar na cama e mexer na caixa "Acho que tem mais aqui do que eu posso comer em..."

Parou de falar ao mesmo tempo em que parou de revirar os chocolates, os olhos verdes piscando para, depois de um tempo, suas bochechas corarem também. Pisquei os olhos, curioso, e baixei o rosto até ver o que tinha feito ela parar.

Sorri.

"Isso" comecei, levantando os olhos para ela "Achei que tivesse separado"

Lily não me respondeu, tirando o embrulho por dentro da caixa maior. Pareceu relê-lo pela décima quinta vez nesses poucos segundos – 'Desde 2005 por todo o sempre' – até morder o lábio inferior e deixar tudo de lado para se levantar.

Não consegui decifrar seus olhos.

"Isso daqui é... tudo" murmurou, a voz realmente baixa "Sabe que não posso simplesmente comer e me desfazer disso, não é?"

"Por que não poderia?" perguntei, ainda sorrindo. Baixei um pouco o rosto e estendi a mão até tocar seu braço, correndo os dedos por ele até alcançar a marca de sua tatuagem "Está aqui, Lily. Pelo menos, metade disso"

Ela não respondeu, fechando os olhos enquanto eu contornava as letras sem deixar de olhá-la, delineando-as com uma facilidade adquirida pelo tempo em que elas estiveram marcadas na pele dela. Fizemos juntos – ela ficou com o 'Desde 2005' e eu com o 'por todo o sempre', apesar de achar tudo meio brega. Estava apaixonado de verdade, quer dizer, e não me arrependi nem um pouco por todo esse tempo – ainda no início do namoro e, apesar de todas as brigas e dessa separação, eu nunca deixei de acreditar naquilo.

Mesmo.

"Está em todo lugar" ela discordou, finalmente levantando os olhos. Afastei, com a outra mão, o cabelo de sua testa, observando suas pálpebras tremerem enquanto eu escorregava os dedos pela lateral de seu rosto. Com o polegar, percorri seu lábio inferior, e antes que eu pudesse dizer eu já sentia sua respiração se perder na minha.

Ela levantou o rosto ao mesmo tempo em que desci o meu.

**Você realmente pode ver através de mim agora?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

**

*imaginem como quiserem. A cueca dele, quer dizer XD

Se eu terminei ali de propósito? Claaaaaro que foi XD Pensamentos, ações, descrições e sentimentos vão ficar para o próximo capítulo ;D Esse daqui, dedicado à **Sophie Ev. Potter**, vai ficar especialmente com a insinuação de um beijo de verdade e de uma possível ida à cama depois.

Parabéns, Sophie ^-^

Bom, gente, agora uma explicaçãozinha rápida. Aproveitando a review da Pseudo Escritora – a quem vou responder por e-mail depois, ok...? – e acreditando que vocês todas estão lendo isso, queria dizer uma coisa. Escrever uma coisa, tanto faz XD A questão é que, falando de outras fics minhas que tratam de James e Lily, TS é a mais pesada delas. Não é como Drinks, com gente adulta que tem a vida formada e uma bagagem conjunta de menos de dois meses até agora, e nem como FL, que mostra o começo da aceitação e o começo do namoro dos dois. Tem muito mais por aqui e, como a Pseudo disse, eles foram só eles por tempo demais e agora tem a possibilidade de existir três, quatro, cinco ou seis pessoas na cama com eles. Acabou um monte de coisa nessa viagem e, apesar de ter sido praticamente a mesma coisa para os dois, cada um tem uma visão diferente. Completamente diferente, devo dizer. E, como a narração é em primeira pessoa, eu tenho que colocar o que eles pensam. O James é culpado? Claro que é, mas ele realmente acha que quem escolheu acabar foi a Lily, e coloca a culpa nela. A Lily também é culpada? Acho que sim, e se sente muito pior do que o James nisso tudo porque ela sabe que ele pediu a ela de várias maneiras diferentes para ir com eles. Se sente pior porque ficou, teve a mesma vida, enquanto a pessoa com quem dividira toda ela estava vivendo coisas que lhe foram oferecidas e que ela recusou. Ela, como disse à Marlene, se sente inferior a ele, e ele é tão certo e tão seguro do que faz porque acredita que foi só um ano que ELA escolheu não viver com ele, e porque sabe que ela sabe disso. Mas várias, váááááárias coisas, vão acontecer, e cada um vi perceber o que tem que perceber. Lily vai reparar que ela não precisava ser tão metódica, e James vai perceber que ele também estava bem errado. Muito mais errado do que ele 'parece achar que está'.

Sei que isso causa confusão, mas não é como se eu pudesse escrever cada pedacinho deles. A Lily está confusa, e se descrever confusa é uma das coisas mais difíceis que existem. E James está excessivamente confiante porque, na mente dele, ele sabe que está certo. Entenderam? A Lily não é nenhuma narradora onisciente para reparar que ela hesita muito de vez em quando nem para perceber tudo o que o James pensa, e o James não é nem um pouco preso aos detalhes para perceber as nuances disso tudo. São eles narrando, quer dizer.

Espero que tenham entendido ^-^

Agora, gente, agradecimentos à **PseudoEscritora; Dani Prongs; Mila Pink; bal – live; Li; manu96; Mrs. Nah Potter; Little I; Gabriela Black; MariPBlack; beamir81; Nathália, NG, Justine, Sophie, Samantha.**

Eeeee à que não tem conta...

**Anne –** eiii, uma das Annes XD Cara, levei um susto quando vi a review para Drinks dizendo que deveria haver duas de vocês, e até me senti meio culpada por não ter percebido (apesar de ter estranhado. Quer dizer, em um capítulo eu recebi cinco – cinco...! – reviews vindas de 'Anne', e depois que me disseram que eram duas até estou esperando a manifestação de uma terceira XD) antes, mas agora é baixar a cabeça e pedir desculpa *baixa a cabeça e pede desculpas* antes de levantá-la e agradecer a você por todos os elogios. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada ^-^ É sempre bom saber que parece mesmo com a vida real.

E me diga depois qual você prefere, afinal de contas *-*

Beeeeeijo, gente ;*


	7. Taking Over Me

**Eu perdia o sono e me esforçava para não pensar em você**

**Mas ninguém pode decidir o que sonha**

**E eu sonho**

_Taking over me_

_Evanescence_

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em como tudo estava certo.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados, claro, porque não era daquelas pessoas que abriam os olhos logo depois de acordar. Mas, mesmo assim, nem por um momento eu achei que estivesse no meu quarto, deitada na minha cama e acordando para mais um dia normal depois de voltar para casa. Não sabia nem mesmo ao certo o que me fazia pensar isso; não podia ter certeza se era a respiração estável batendo em minha bochecha, se era o braço me impedindo de me afastar demais ou se era o calor da presença de seu corpo perto do meu, mas eu sabia que tinha tudo de diferente ali.

E tudo, obviamente, era James. E foi ele quem me fez abrir os olhos e, finalmente, olhar para ele; o cabelo negro caindo por sua testa e suas pálpebras fechadas, a curva que seu ombro fazia para me abraçar, o movimento leve de seu tórax para indicar a respiração espaçada e o sono leve no qual ele se encontrava.

Tive que me perguntar se ele conseguiu dormir. Se, quando ele fechou os olhos, ele realmente tinha conseguido se entregar ao sono. Porque eu sabia que eu não havia, simplesmente por não conseguir tirar cada momento da minha cabeça, e simplesmente porque eu não sabia se pensava demais nisso ou se me deixava levar e aproveitar todo o momento.

E que momento.

Eu ainda sentia seu beijo, quer dizer. Ainda sentia a pressão de seus lábios sobre os meus, o gosto de sua língua em minha boca, o toque firme de suas mãos segurando minha cintura antes de deslizar por minhas costas e, depois, por meu corpo. Ainda sentia seus dedos segurarem os extremos de minhas roupas para tirá-las, ainda sentia o escorregar de seu corpo – de _todo_ seu corpo – no meu enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca e me inebriavam por completo.

Eu ainda sentia tudo. Tudo, tudo, tudo.

"James?" chamei, sem nem mesmo saber por que. Estava no impasse de querer acordá-lo e falar com ele e de vestir minhas roupas e ir embora.

Deus, como eu estava confusa.

"Ei, James"

"... Hum?"

Não consegui impedir um sorriso, calmo, quando ele me puxou mais para perto, meu rosto se enterrando em seu ombro e minhas pernas, imediatamente, se misturando às dele. Respirei fundo e prendi a respiração, meus olhos se fechando – e eu só tive consciência disso porque eu perdi seu rosto de vista – e meu coração se acelerando no meu peito.

"É de manhã" eu disse, de novo sem saber o motivo. Mandava a mim mesma calar a boca, continuar deitada ou deixar o quarto, mas não estava adiantando demais "A gente deveria..."

"Não deveria, não" ele murmurou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, muito mais adormecido que acordado de verdade. Era o James que eu conhecia, incapaz de levantar antes das sete "Só fique aqui, Lily"

Não respondi, ocupada demais em me decidir se ficava ali, se me aproximava mais ou se terminava por me afastar. Não sabia nem mesmo o que queria – o que descartava a opção de 'fazer o que quer sem pensar demais' – e, por isso, escolhi a opção mais fácil; fiquei onde estava, fechei os olhos e não me atrevi a me mexer até que, sem conseguir parar, abracei-o de volta e o apertei contra mim.

O resto do mundo foi embora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo fiquei dormindo, e se realmente voltei a dormir depois que ouvi Lily chamar meu nome. Poderiam ser dez segundos, quinze minutos ou duas horas, mas a questão toda é que, depois desse tempo, eu percebi que não valia à pena tentar dormir quando, finalmente, eu tinha Lily de volta.

E de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Por isso, retribui o meio abraço que ela havia acabado de começar a retribuir, e beijei a lateral de sua testa enquanto deslizava a mão por suas costas. Senti mais do que ouvi um suspiro em meu ombro, um sorriso preguiçoso em meu rosto ao murmurar um 'bom dia' perto de seu ouvido.

"Não tem nem meio minuto que você decidiu dormir" ouvi-a murmurar, a boca encostando em meu pescoço e mordendo-o de leve. Desfez parte do abraço e se afastou apenas o suficiente para apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro, os olhos – que, eu achava, estavam um pouco confusos – pendendo para os meus com um quê de hesitação "O que houve?"

Não quis dizer nada por um tempo, preocupado em contar as sardas em seu rosto. Havia mais do lado esquerdo do que no direito – como, uma vez, eu dissera a ela. Éramos novos, devíamos ter uns dez anos, e tudo o que ela não queria era ouvir um menino dizendo aquilo –, uma distribuição que eu sempre gostara sem nem mesmo saber o motivo.

"Você está linda"

Pela sua piscadela, ela não esperava aquilo. Pelo rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas, ela não só não esperava, como também não sabia como reagir. E, pelo baixar de seus olhos, eu percebia que ela achava que tinha alguma coisa errada ali.

"Ei" chamei, baixando o rosto para ver se conseguia trazer seu olhar de volta "Olha para mim"

Ela demorou um pouco, e eu contei os segundos até que ela finalmente resolvesse me olhar. O verde brilhava um pouco mais que antes, e ela sabia; o lábio inferior mordido, as mãos que mudavam a força do aperto em minha pele como que hesitante entre deixá-la ou não e o jeito como ela retesava o corpo indicavam que ela tinha certeza que não parecia estar bem

"Eu escolhi escrever a nossa frase no chocolate..." comecei, sorrindo de canto ao ver que ela sorriu. Nervosa, ansiosa, mas sorriu "... por que não havia mais nada que eu acreditasse do que em você"

Ela fechou os olhos, a respiração falhando um pouco. Não aceitei; beijei sua testa, a maçã de seu rosto e, depois, sua boca, pressionando-a de forma que voltasse me olhar.

Mais brilhantes que antes.

"Do que na gente, Lily"

Ela respirou fundo, parou, voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Eu também" disse, a voz parecendo meio fraca, as mãos me apertando contra seu corpo e o rosto voltando a se encaixar em meu ombro "Por isso... por isso eu não tirei"

Abracei-a de volta.

"É só que... está tão difícil" ela não chorava, mas a voz era de quem estava prestes a soltar uma ou duas lágrimas "Eu senti tanto a sua falta, James"

"Eu sei" murmurei de volta, sentindo sua respiração se desgovernar mais uma vez "Também senti a sua"

Lily não me respondeu, quieta por um tempo que me pareceu grande demais. Quando finalmente se moveu, foi para se afastar mais uma vez mas, nessa, ela olhou para mim sem precisar de incentivo meu. E, mesmo assim, ainda demorou um pouco para fazer mais alguma coisa, a boca desfazendo o aperto no lábio inferior como se fosse dizer alguma coisa.

Mas não disse. Aproximou-se, encostou a boca na minha sem propriamente beijá-la e pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Com uma pressão pequena, puxou nossas mãos em direção aos nossos rostos e beijou minha palma, um sorriso pequeno surgindo no rosto ao apertar minha pele.

"Quando você diz que acredita na gente..." começou, voltando à minha boca "Bom, eu acredito em você"

Sorri, deliciado, e pressionei seus lábios, sentindo sua língua tocar a minha e seu corpo se endireitar na cama, os olhos se fechando e a mão deixando a minha.. Empurrei-a para trás e não esperei que ficasse com as costas totalmente no colchão; projetei meu corpo para cima do dela, segurei os fios de sua nuca e suspirei ao senti-la retribuir, adorando e aproveitando cada segundo perto dela.

Não queria demorar mais nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu decidi tentar, afinal de contas. Assim, de uma hora para outra – ou talvez nem tanto assim, como eu tenho certeza que descobriria assim que conseguisse colocar parte dos meus pensamentos em ordem -, logo depois de ver que sim, ele acreditava no que dizia. Podia estar enganado, podia estar completamente errado, mas acreditava, e não dizia aquilo porque queria dormir comigo ou porque queria voltar à normalidade como forma de conforto.

A gente tinha que tentar, e ele estava tentando. Talvez tivesse um pouco mais de facilidade – sim, eu ainda achava que ele estava um passo à frente. Isso não havia mudado – por não parecer e por não estar tão confuso quanto eu, mas o fato é que estava tentando. E eu decidi que, se a gente não fosse conseguir passar por aquilo, não seria porque eu não tive coragem de tentar.

Eu não queria. Não queria que a gente se separasse e eu ficasse com aquela sensação de que havia muita coisa não resolvida entre a gente. Não queria ter que ficar convivendo pelo resto da vida – por mais dramático que isso possa parecer – com a dúvida do que aconteceria se a gente conseguisse superar, afinal de contas, o vazio que eu sentia entre a gente. Não queria ter que me lembrar de tudo o que a gente viveu junto como se fosse alguma coisa que não era mais parte de mim, e não queria ter que conviver com a idéia de que, se a gente tivesse tentado, eu não teria que vê-lo só como amigo.

Ou nem isso.

Não cheguei a jogar todo o resto para o alto, mas decidi dar um passo de cada vez. Primeiro, acabar com parte da saudade que eu sentia dele – porque sim, eu havia sentido falta do sexo dele. Das conversas, dos gestos, dos beijos, mas também do sexo – para, depois, conseguir resolver tudo o que eu achasse que tinha que ser resolvido.

Porque nem eu mesmo sabia a quantidade de coisas que ficara perdida.

"Lily...?"

Quase dei um salto no meio da cozinha, piscando os olhos ao ver meus pais.

"Eu..." não soube o que dizer "... bom dia"

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

"Achei que estivesse dormindo no quarto"

"Achei que você dois tivesse ido à Londres"

"É, percebe-se" era papai, agora "A gente queria saber se você queria ir, e estava esperando você descer até a sala. Mas acho que chegar pela porta da frente também vale"

Eu sorri, um pouquinho envergonhada, e dei de ombros "Vou ficar"

"Claro que vai" mamãe comentou, parecendo utilizar todas as forças do mundo para não sorrir demais "Tomou café?"

Fiz que sim, sorrindo. Por volta de umas nove e meia, havíamos finalmente saído da cama, e lá embaixo desviamos dos pais dele na sala de TV e fomos encontrar Sirius e Marlene na cozinha. Eles iam sair para o hospital tirar o gesso dela, que amassara totalmente de um lado – eu nem quis perguntar como, mas infere-se alguma coisa – e estava arranhando a pele e apertando-a mais do que deveria, mas deixaram para a gente alguma coisa do suco e dos pães que haviam feito.

"Encomende o almoço, então" papai disse, levantando-se da mesa. Pegou a carteira, tirou algumas notas e deixou-as ao lado de um porta retrato "Voltamos à..."

"Vou almoçar com o pessoal"

"Bom, fique com o dinheiro" ele retrucou, se aproximando de mim para me beijar a testa em despedida "Vamos, Sophie"

"Vamos" ela respondeu, sorrindo, pegando a bolsa a meio caminho de se levantar. Me deu um beijo em cada bochecha e seguiu papai para a porta que levaria à garagem, pegando a mão dele e se colocando nas pontas dos pés para falar alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

Mães. A minha, agora, me fazia ficar entre o 'não se meta na minha vida', entre o me envergonhar e entre ir para a janela para ver o carro saindo de casa. Acabei fazendo esse último; me pendurei no parapeito e olhei o espaço pelo qual o carro sairia, prendendo meu cabelo atrás da orelha e chegando até mesmo a esquecer minhas convicções de que dar tchau para os pais na janela era suicídio social.

Mas eu não tinha mais dezesseis de qualquer jeito.

Sorri, dei tchau para eles – papai até buzinou, brincalhão, exatamente como eu odiava que ele fizesse – e voltei correndo para dentro de casa, subindo a escada correndo para ficar pronta logo. E também, claro, para refrear minha vontade de voltar à casa de James, o pensamento de que eu só havia saído de lá para trocar de roupa – porque o banho eu já tomara, com ele – enquanto ele falava com Remus não servindo em nada para me manter lá dentro.

Mas, mesmo assim, fiquei. Sequei um pouco o cabelo, troquei toda a roupa e coloquei o celular para carregar um pouco enquanto colocava minha roupa de antes para lavar. Dei uma volta na casa para procurar meu iPod e, quando finalmente encontrei, James já aparecia na janela e assoviava para chamar minha atenção.

Como se eu não tivesse espiado pela janela e visto ele sair do quarto.

"Você sabe o que são quinze minutos, não sabe?" brincou, pulando o parapeito "E sabe que estourou o tempo em meia hora?"

"Cinco minutos, James" consertei, sorrindo, enrolando o fone do iPod e colocando-o no bolso da calça "E, de qualquer jeito, temos que esperar Sirius e Marlene"

"Eles já acabaram"

Pisquei "Já?"

"Já"

"Mas ela não vai ter que colocar o gesso?"

"O médico conseguiu para ela um daqueles negocinhos que tira e coloca, sabe?" respondeu, já do meu lado. Baixou o rosto e beijou minha boca, sorrindo contra ela enquanto apertava minha cintura "Vamos nos encontrar com eles no meio do caminho"

"Como você soube de tudo isso, hein?"

"Sirius ligou"

Fiz minha cara de 'Ahhh' "Onde?"

"Eles vão à Bloomsbury quando saírem de lá" respondeu, me dando um selinho. E outro, e outro "Quer ficar?"

Sorri, fechei os olhos e beijei-o de novo, segurando seu rosto. Deixei que ele me empurrasse em direção à mesa e ajudei-o a colocar meu corpo em cima desta, enfiando meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto ele tirava os óculos e os abandonava em algum lugar.

Eu queria – e iria – ficar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que houve aqui ?" perguntei em um murmúrio, baixando os lábios do limite de seu ombro com pescoço até chegar ao fim da linha de sua coluna. Apertado a ela como estava – sua cama era de solteiro – senti todo o seu corpo se retesar ao receber meu beijo "Cortou?"

"Foi" respondeu, virando o corpo até que ficasse com as costas totalmente apoiadas no colchão. Com uma das mãos, pressionou meu rosto em um pedido silencioso para que eu subisse, os dedos arranhando minha nuca quando passei pelo vale entre seus seios nus "Lembra a lanchonete?"

"Uhum"

"Tinha um degrau, certo?"

"Que Marlene vivia caindo"

"Pois é. Quem caiu fui eu"

"De costas?"

"Foi" ela riu, preguiçosa, os dedos voltando a acariciar minha nuca "Em um segundo, eu estava conversando com Leslie – lembra dela? – e, no outro, um bando de jogador de lacrosse passou correndo e eu me desequilibrei. Caí direto em uma daquelas tachinhas de dupla face que prendia um cartaz de uma festa do pessoal de engenharia"

Desci o corpo e deixei-o cair para o lado, beijando a maçã do rosto de Lily enquanto também me deitava de costas. Puxei-a para perto e fiz com que ela ficasse de lado, o rosto apoiado em meu peito e o indicador fazendo círculos preguiçosos em minha pele.

"Marlene também caiu, mas para o outro lado"

"Sabia" ri um pouco "Levou ponto?"

"Quatro"

"Ficou uma linha certinha"

"Foi" mas bateu em minha barriga "Não devia ter reparado"

Ri alto.

"Foi no dia da piscina" disse, beijando o topo de sua cabeça "Primeiro ou segundo dia aqui"

Ela riu também, mas mais baixo que eu, o tom preguiçoso de quem queria dormir combinando perfeitamente com a respiração espaça que batia em meu peito. Me perguntei se ela havia dormido bem essa noite; pelo olhar de confusão, de tristeza e de alguma coisa que eu não conseguir decifrar, eu diria que não, mas ainda esperava encontrar a Lily decidida que eu conhecia e que não ficava tão chateada como estava comigo.

Foi mais ou menos o que eu vi depois dela concordar comigo, como se ali ela decidisse tentar. Talvez ainda não estivesse pronta para tudo – Lily era o tipo de pessoa que sempre queria saber de todas as coisas – porque não dissera nada e nem começara uma conversa, mas estava disposta a saber de tudo daqui a pouco. Eu a conhecia bem demais para deixar esses detalhes escaparem, e estava disposto a esperar o que ela quisesse para que ela se permitisse perceber que tudo poderia ficar bem.

E eu queria isso.

"Ei, Lils?"

"... Quero dormir, James"

Sorri, fechei os olhos também e corri os dedos por suas costas, adorando o murmúrio de prazer que ela soltou. Liberei-a um pouco do abraço para que ela pudesse se endireitar do jeito que quisesse, passando seu cabelo por entre meus dedos quando ela encontrou a posição de sempre.

"Mesmo?" perguntei, teimoso, abrindo o sorriso "Podemos..."

"Dormir"

"Não" voltei a abrir os olhos, sorrindo ainda, só não aumentando-o porque era incapaz "Conversar"

"Estou com sono"

"Ouvir música, mas animada"

"Não"

"Comer?"

Ela não me respondeu de imediato, ficando uns três segundos em silêncio antes de resolver levantar um pouco o corpo. Veio para cima do meu, os cotovelos apoiados no colchão e as mãos em meu cabelo, os olhos se abrindo preguiçosos quando segurei seu rosto.

"Estou mesmo com fome" murmurou, segurando meu cabelo. Eu sorri, de canto dessa vez, e a trouxe mais para perto, beijando sua boca em um beijo leve "O que fazemos?"

"Podemos pedir" respondi, minha cabeça voltando a cair no travesseiro "Não quero mesmo sair daqui"

Ela sorriu, o rosto voltando a cair até meu ombro. Beijou-o, subiu a boca por meu pescoço e mordiscou meu lóbulo, a respiração irregular me fazendo fechar os olhos e descer as mãos até sua cintura.

Ou um pouco mais abaixo.

"O de sempre" pediu, mais preguiçosa que antes, uma das pernas se enfiando entre as minhas e o peso total depositado em mim. Por segundos, me perguntei se valia à pena dizer que, daquele jeito, eu não conseguiria me mexer o suficiente para pegar o telefone e discar, mas sabia que era uma luta perdida; não queria mais nada do que ficar ali, deitado com ela, sem sair da cama pelo resto do dia.

"Ok" respondi, mesmo que sem pretensão nenhuma de fazer o que ela pediu "O de sempre"

É. Eu definitivamente ia fazer tudo ficar como sempre de novo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordei com o som da campainha lá embaixo, e a primeira coisa que fiz foi tatear no pouco espaço restante da cama para ver se encontrava James. Ele não estava, o que me fez abrir os olhos e corrê-los pelo quarto para ver se o via em algum lugar.

Foi então que ouvi sua voz lá embaixo.

Preguiçosa, impulsionei meu corpo para cima, procurando por minha calcinha e meu soutien no chão antes de me tocar que estava no meu quarto e que podia pegar outro conjunto. Não precisei procurar muito – se tinha uma coisa na qual eu não admitia desordem era em roupa íntima – e, meio minuto depois, já vestia o casaco de sempre de James, tentando dar um jeito no cabelo enquanto bocejava e saía do quarto para descer a escada.

"Já ia te acordar" James disse assim que me viu na metade dos degraus, carregando duas sacolas "Vem logo"

Terminei de descer "Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Uma hora. Quarenta minutos da entrega..." ele apontou com o queixo para a comida que acabava de tirar "... e vinte minutos de brava resistência minha recebendo chutes e tapas na cama"

Ri "Você sabe que eu mexo muito"

"Então, não dormiu noite passada"

"Não muito" admiti, mas neguei com a cabeça. Ele entendeu; veio até mim, beijou minha testa e sorriu antes de voltar a se afastar, abrindo o armário para pegar os pratos. Fui até as gavetas para pegar os talheres e depois até a geladeira para ver se tinha alguma coisa para a gente beber "Tem água"

Ele riu, e sua risada foi tão solta e tão James que eu me perguntei se... sei lá, foram tantas perguntas ao mesmo tempo que eu não consegui me concentrar em uma. Queria saber o que ele estava sentindo, queria saber se ele estava nervoso, queria saber se ele estava pensando que seria difícil ficar em casa depois de tudo o que ele viveu, queria saber se...

Tantas, mas tantas coisas.

"Seu pai ligou" eu quase pulei com o susto, mas ele estava de costas para mim "Tem uns vinte minutos"

"Ligou para a casa?"

"Segundo ele, você não atendeu o celular"

"Bom, não atendi mesmo"

Ele riu de novo.

"O que ele queria, afinal?"

"Quem queria era a sua mãe"

"E por que ela não ligou?"

"De novo segundo ele, porque não queria que você pensasse que ela estava controlando a sua vida ou algo assim" virou-se para mim e me piscou o olho "Eles encontraram Sirius e Marlene na Bloomsbury"

Sorri.

"É o que dá se conhecer desde sempre. Os lugares são os mesmos" comentei, sentando-me à mesa, estrategicamente na parte maior para que ele pudesse sentar ao meu lado "E o que a minha mãe queria?"

"Perguntar se eu estava aqui, já que a gente não estava lá" respondeu, sentando onde eu queria "Ela me adora. Deve ser o charme dos meus óculos"

Revirei os olhos, mas ri.

"São irresistíveis"

"Para papai também?"

"Seu pai... concorda com o meu time" ele tentou, me piscando o olho "Isso ajuda bastante"

"Claro. Ajudou muito mais do que ele te ver nascer" dei uma cotovelada na lateral de seu corpo – nua, porque ele não se preocupara em vestir a blusa, ainda jogada no meio da sala – e só me levantei o suficiente para pegar os copos, o cheiro leve da comida japonesa mexendo com meu estômago. Deviam ser três da tarde "E crescer. E te levar ao estádio quando o seu pai não podia. E..."

"Você lembra de quando ele pegou a gente no jardim?" ele me interrompeu, sorrindo, abrindo um dos pacotes do hashi "Ele estava com um olhar do tipo 'não estou vendo que a minha filha está endireitando a blusa' ou algo assim"

"Estava" ri um pouco "Mas ele também adora você. A primeira coisa que disse depois que eu contei que a gente já tinha transado foi para eu não contar demais e não desfazer a imagem de garotinho que tinha de você. Não falou praticamente nada de mim"

"Eu lembro" ele riu também, se endireitando na cadeira para ficar um pouco mais de frente para mim "Eu disse a ele que você tinha..."

"Ah, não" comecei, piscando os olhos "Não acredito que você conversou sobre isso com meu pai"

"Não foi uma conversa, Lils" discordou, divertido "Ele comentou que você parecia estar achando a situação um pouco estranha depois de contar – não, ele não disse o quê – e eu falei isso daí. Acho que, se tivesse pensado um pouco mais, não diria, mas sou meio impulsivo de vez em quando"

"Eu sei como"

No momento em que saiu da minha boca, eu me arrependi.

"Eu não..."

"Eu sei que você não quer conversar agora, Lily" ele me interrompeu, aproximando-se de forma a apoiar a testa na minha. Não desviou os olhos dos meus nem por um segundo, o que fez aquelas perguntas que eu não poderia enumerar voltarem com força "Eu só quero que você saiba que..."

"Não, James" o receio era maior que a curiosidade agora. Maior que o bom-senso, até "Por favor, agora não"

Ele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas pareceu se conter e só fez que sim, beijando minha boca. Voltou a se afastar e só desviou o olhar do meu ao se levantar, e eu não consegui impedir meus ombros de baixarem ao pensar que ele poderia estar chateado.

"Você nunca gostou de comer isso com água" disse antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, parando na mesa à minha frente "Não temos saquê, mas..."

"Pegue um vinho do papai"

"Do papai, ok"

Sorri com o tom de provocação – James sempre me provocara devido ao 'papai' e 'mamãe' – e só o olhei, seguindo o movimento de seu corpo.

"Ei" disse enquanto ele voltava com a garrafa, batendo na cadeira para que ele sentasse "Obrigada"

Eu precisava mesmo daquilo.

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

"E aí, pessoas?" Marlene disse assim que entrou na sala de Lily, abandonando um capacete na mesinha ao lado da porta. Sirius ainda subia o primeiro degrau, bocejando e passando a mão pelo cabelo, terminando por também deixar o capacete no mesmo lugar "Trouxemos doces para vocês. Eu queria trazer livros também, mas o Sirius vetou"

"Não me faça de vilão" ele retrucou, bocejando de novo, caindo ao lado dela no sofá. Quase se jogando, quer dizer "Se tentássemos colocar mais alguma coisa na moto, seria o equivalente àqueles carros que colocam uma geladeira e dois sofás ao lado de uma mesa na parte de cima"

Soltei uma risada e Lily sorriu, Marlene revirando os olhos mas sorrindo também.

"O que é isso aí, hein?"

Lily nem olhou para baixo "O nosso álbum de formatur..."

"O chocolate, Lily" Sirius interrompeu, divertido, piscando o olho para ela "É do chocolate que ela tá falando"

"O pior é que é mesmo" Marlene deu uma cotovelada na barriga dele, risonha, e levantou-se. Sentou no braço do sofá ao meu lado e espichou o pescoço para ver o tipo de chocolate – ou o álbum, sei lá. Mas ela tinha um igual, então devia ser mesmo o doce -, levantando os olhos para Sirius assim que ele sentou ao lado de Lily "Por que compramos aquilo tudo?"

"Você comprou. Eu disse que tínhamos trazido o suficiente para um ano, mas você insistiu" ele retrucou, piscando o olho para ela antes de relancear os olhos para o álbum "Podemos voltar ao começo?"

Lily fez o que ele pediu, mordendo mais um pedaço do chocolate.

"Olha aquele garoto que odiava a gente, Sirius" apontei para ele, brincalhão, mordendo o lábio inferior para não rir com ele. Já fizera isso, quer dizer, e não conseguira uma resposta muito boa por parte de Lily "É a namorada dele"

"Que também não conhece shampoo"

Marlene prendeu a risada do meu lado, e só Lily revirou os olhos.

"Vamos, passe a página" ele pediu, bagunçando o cabelo de Lily "Ei, é você? Acho que é a primeira vez que me arrependo de ter viajado, Lene"

Lily evitou meu olhar.

"Eu estava linda, não é?"

"Você é linda, morena. É só que... Deus, que..."

"Estamos aqui"

Sirius riu, e dessa vez despenteou o meu cabelo.

"Olha quem fala" disse, provocante "Vocês, nesses trajes, estão cheirando à sexo"

Lily empurrou-o do sofá, rindo, tomando o lugar dele. Segui seu caminho mas Marlene ficou no lugar até que Sirius sentou onde antes eu estava antes, caindo para o colo dele e passando o braço por seus ombros enquanto beijava sua bochecha.

"Fica no meio, Lils" pedi, levantando para que ela pudesse escorregar. Me puxou pela calça logo depois, rindo mais uma vez quando Sirius repetiu o 'Estamos aqui' ao ver minha cueca aparecer um pouco mais "Mostra logo a eles aquela da sua mãe chorando"

"Foi engraçado. Seu pai ficou desesperado, lembra?" Marlene perguntou, roubando de Lily o chocolate. Até que ela demorou a fazer isso "E ela disse que se arrependeu pelo resto da noite. Segundo ela, a maquiagem nunca foi a mesma"

"E estava exatamente igual" Lily comentou, apontando para Sirius a foto da mãe às lágrimas "Acho que, com o removedor, ela demorou três dias para tirar o resto"

Sirius e eu rimos.

"Mas é verdade" Marlene defendeu "A minha perguntou onde ela tinha comprado, até. E a namorada chatinha do Marc – metida, pediu o convite na cara de pau – não parava de dizer como estava impressionada"

"Ela é legal, Marlene. Deixa de implicância"

"Não estou implicando"

"Você está com ciúmes dele"

"Não estou" ela reforçou, dando de ombros "É só que a família toda dela é problemática. Vocês dois..." e apontou para nós dois com a mão que segurava o chocolate, aproveitando a deixa para devolvê-lo à Lily "... não é problema ter uma mãe que geme à noite como ninguém?"

"Como você sabe disso?" Sirius perguntou, afastando-a um pouco para olhar para ela, a expressão de curiosidade no rosto "Ela te contou?"

"Contou ao Marc, que me contou"

"E ela é bonita?"

"Não é, não" Lily se intrometeu, correndo as páginas "Olha, é essa daqui"

Soltamos uma careta ao mesmo tempo.

"Realmente" comecei, estreitando os olhos "Imaginar essa mulher gemendo já me faz me sentir meio perturbado"

"Vocês estão exagerando" era Lily de novo "Tudo bem, ela não é exatamente a Miss Universo, mas..."

"Não é a Miss Universo? Ruivinha, isso daí não é nem mesmo a Miss... sei lá, me faltam palavras para descrever" soltou outra careta "Não me diga que é o pai"

"É, sim. E aquela ali do lado é a irmã"

"Mas ela é bonita" discordei "Meio... é, talvez problemática. Até eu sei que essa roupa não combina nem um pouco com a festa"

"E isso é bastante" Lily disse, sorrindo, e eu ri ao lhe dar um selinho e apertá-la mais para mim "A última vez que vi James com noção social de roupa foi não aparecer no jogo de futebol para jogar com calça jeans"

"Isso, me provoca" fiz cosquinha em sua barriga, rindo de novo quando ela quase gargalhou "Sei o suficiente para retrucar"

"Poderíamos ficar nessa briga por horas"

"Pulemos essa parte, então" Sirius disse, pegando o álbum de Lily "Cadê você?"

Ela só fez um movimento para virar a página.

"Olha só. Vocês mulheres ficam irresistíveis em festas" ele continuou, e ao mesmo tempo em que falava eu senti a respiração de Lily parar. Sabia o que ela queria; que Sirius não dissesse para a gente a mesma coisa que ele dissera para Marlene, o que a faria entrar no seu estado pensativo de novo "Linda, Lily. Mas não posso falar muito de você. Cadê aquela gostosa de engenharia ambiental?"

"Em algum lugar por aí" Lily respondeu, o corpo se inclinando um pouco até se recostar no meu. Passei o braço por seu colo e a prendi ali, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e deslizando o rosto até apoiar meu queixo em seu ombro "Ela estava com um vestido horrível, meio nada a ver também"

"Vermelho..."

"Você também estava de vermelho, morena"

"... com um decote até o umbigo – de verdade, não é exagero – e uma fenda que chegava à bunda" Marlene mordeu o topo da orelha de Sirius, risonha "Mostrava o corpo, mas não era apropriado. E eu não sei por que você continua falando dela desse jeito, se diz que não é isso tudo na cama"

"Foi a maior decepção da minha vida" Sirius brincou, exagerando, voltando a apertar Marlene "Ninguém acreditou quando eu disse. Nem vocês"

Sorri um pouco, dessa vez beijando a bochecha de Lily enquanto apertava seus dedos entre os meus. Isso rendera uma briga entre a gente, mas isso era praticamente tudo o que eu lembrava; não fazia idéia do motivo, não recordava as palavras, nem mesmo lembrava quem havia procurado o outro primeiro, e ficara apenas com a memória da inspetora perguntando à Marlene porque nós dois faltávamos aulas havia três dias.

"Chegou o álbum da formatura só da turma de vocês?" perguntei, puxando Lily para que nos apoiássemos mais no sofá. No meio do caminho, ela fez que não, soltando a mão da minha e apoiando-a em minha perna "Quando chega?"

"Em duas semanas, não é?" ela perguntou à Marlene , piscando os olhos. Estava com sono "Mamãe está doida. Quando ela chegar, esse álbum daí tem que estar bem guardado para que ela não passe duas horas falando com cada um de vocês sobre isso"

"Ô, eu sei como é. Cometi esse erro ontem" Sirius comentou, divertido, mais uma vez piscando para Lily. Depois, deu dois tapinhas na perna de Marlene e pediu a ela para levantar, fazendo o mesmo em seguida "Vamos roubar alguma coisa da geladeira, está bem?"

"Tem mousse na geladeira" Lily ajudou "E aqueles biscoitos que você gosta, Sirius"

"Não devia ter dito, Lils" disse, sorrindo, beijando sua bochecha de novo quando ela, soltando uma risada leve, apertou o corpo contra o meu "Os doces da sua casa vão acabar nos próximos três minutos"

Sorriu e, puxando a minha mão, virou-se um pouco no abraço, praticamente de frente para a lateral do meu corpo. Inclinou-se e beijou minha mandíbula, subindo uma das mãos até a lateral de minha cabeça e passando meu cabelo pelos dedos.

"Precisamos trocar de roupa" disse, me puxando para sairmos do sofá "Precisamos colocar uma roupa, quer dizer"

Ri "Estamos vestidos"

"Não para o meu pai"

"Ele agüenta" defendi, mas mesmo assim me dirigi com ela às escadas "Ele já te viu com uma cueca minha, lembra? Vai sobreviver"

E ela sabia disso. Mas, se isso fosse fazê-la se sentir melhor, eu faria sem nem pensar demais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Pai, mãe" cumprimentei, sorrindo, dando um beijo em uma bochecha de cada um dos dois. James, atrás de mim, deve ter sorrido para os dois, porque eles levantaram os olhares para um ponto atrás de mim que eu acreditava ser ele "Vamos à sorveteria, e depois à cafeteria. Ou ao contrário"

Os dois fizeram que sim, entrando na sala antes de nós sairmos. Até passarmos pelo portão, ainda senti o olhar de um deles – provavelmente mamãe. Era _sempre_ mamãe – na gente, possivelmente seguindo todo o movimento de James de passar o braço por meus ombros e o meu de rodear sua cintura.

"Devia ter avisado sobre os doces" comentei, um pouco pensativa, fazendo-o rir de leve "E sobre o brigadeiro que os dois fizeram"

"Eles tiveram mesmo uma saída estratégica" concordou "Esperar sua mãe ligar..."

"Você sabe por que ela ligou, não sabe?"

Riu, mais alto dessa vez "Claro que sei. Só estou dizendo que eles se aproveitaram disso para parecer que nós estamos colocando a culpa em duas pessoas que já foram embora"

Sorri com ele, apertando-o contra mim enquanto virávamos na esquina. Cinco minutos depois da minha mãe ligar, avisando que chegaria em meia hora, Sirius havia chamado Marlene para irem até o quarto dele separar os presentes que havia comprado. Ainda tiveram tempo de roubar um último pedaço do meu chocolate antes de desejarem boa noite para a gente e saírem, conversando, em direção à casa de James.

Eu olhara para James tão logo os dois saíram lá de casa, dizendo que poderíamos fazer a mesma coisa depois de tomarmos um sorvete e um café. Foi só o tempo de eu perder uma luta sobre trocar de roupa e dele procurar os tênis, o suficiente para meus pais chegarem e esperarmos um pouco para não sermos mal-educados o bastante para ignorar o barulho do carro.

"Onde vocês deixavam?" perguntei, levantando os olhos para ele para ver se conseguia ver seu rosto. Ele era muito mais alto que eu, o que me fez só ter um pouco de seu pescoço e de sua bochecha "No carro do Remus?"

"Como as malas" ele concordou "Peter ia no carona, com a mala no espaço dos pés, e a do resto de nós três ia empilhada atrás do banco deles dois. Quando a gente não conseguia lugar para dormir – Peter enjoa, lembra? Muitas vezes a gente parava no meio da estrada – colocava as malas no carona, Remus reclinava o banco dele, colocávamos o dos passageiros o máximo para frente que conseguíamos sem atrapalhar Peter e Sirius e eu dormíamos lá atrás"

"E as motos?"

"Prendíamos com uma corrente que compramos às portas"

"Frio?"

"Tínhamos que viver com ele" ele riu "Principalmente Sirius e eu"

"Vocês poderiam ter sido um pouquinho mais espertos" provoquei, dando dois passos mais rápidos para conseguir ficar na frente dele e, então, me virar de costas "No sul é mais ameno"

"Mas ficamos um bom tempo do inverno lá. Só subimos porque..." ele parou de falar um pouco, parando também de andar. Desceu os olhos para os meus e, depois, baixou o rosto, sorrindo quando eu fiquei nas pontas dos pés para ajudá-lo "... bom, você vai saber o motivo assim que te mostrar os presentes"

Fechei os olhos, minha respiração se misturando à dele. Por um instante, me perguntei se queria continuar naquela parte da conversa, meu coração se acelerando enquanto eu voltava a apoiar os pés no chão e, para que ele não pensasse que queria me afastar – o que eu não queria, de verdade -, me apoiava nele e o abraçava.

Senti tanta falta do abraço dele.

"Então, eu vali mais quatro horas com a bunda numa moto?"

Ele riu.

"Valeu passagens de trem, um luxo" discordou, me afastando. Beijou minha boca e sorriu para mim antes de recomeçarmos a andar em direção às lojas, apertando meus dedos nos dele assim que entrelaçou nossas mãos "Adivinha o que é?"

"Prefiro ficar na expectativa" embora sim, eu soubesse o que era. Tinha certeza absoluta, aliás, mas eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu pensara nisso todos os dias em que ele estivera fora. Não queria que ele soubesse que eu tinha uma dificuldade enorme de dormir por pensar nele, não queria que ele tivesse idéia da quantidade de vezes que acordava de um sonho com ele – conversávamos, sorriamos, riamos, transávamos – e sentia uma saudade tão grande que chorar não seria suficiente, não queria que ele pudesse chegar a saber que eu perdera as contas das vezes em que pesara a opção de jogar tudo para o alto e seguir atrás dele.

Eu tinha medo de não ter sido recíproco, e não estava preparada para me decepcionar com ele mais uma vez.

**Eu acredito em você**

**Desistiria de tudo apenas para te encontrar**

**E tenho que estar com você para viver, para respirar**

**Você está tomando o controle sobre mim**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

* * *

Esse capítulo foi tão, mas tão difícil de ser escrito, que postá-lo aqui e agora é meio que uma vitória para mim, ao mesmo tempo que um pouco de derrota. Não sei se gostei dele e se ele está bom como a **Alice Dreamer** merece, mas acho que é o melhor que eu posso conseguir com uma história tão complicada. Acho que é a primeira vez que me arrependo de escolher um tipo de narração e, no meio da história, querer mudá-lo. Até porque eu estou começando a gostar demais do Sirius e da Marlene – não exatamente agora, mas o que eles vão ser – e cenas com eles sozinhos, sem James ou Lily de observadores, é o que eu mais quero agora.

Bom, vamos responder às reviews das pessoas que não tem conta:

**Clara Casali;** hmm, não começamos bem, não é? Demorei absurdos para postar esse capítulo, mas... bom, espero que entenda que ele foi difícil, muito difícil de ser escrito. E que a demora, parcialmente, se deve a isso. Bom, de qualquer jeito, obrigada pelos elogios; Eles são muuuito importantes *-*

**Li –** você me achou malvada? Vai ver o que eu posso fazer ainda XD

Às que, um dia, eu respondo; **Mrs. Nah Potter; Luu Prongs; fermalaquias; Gabriela Black, bal – live; manu 96; ALexa McAvoy; Lady Aredhel Anarion; beamir 81; Sophie Ev. Potter; Justine; Nathália, NG, Samantha; Mila Pink; PseudoEscritora.**

Beeeeeijos, gente ^-^

PS? Lily confusa, contraditória e perdida XD


	8. All my loving

**Vou fingir que estou beijando**

**Os lábios dos quais sinto falta**

**E torcer para que meus sonhos se tornem realidade.**

_All my loving_

_Beatles_

Abri os olhos, devagar, piscando-os de leve ao dar de cara com uma luz fraca de sol que teimava em entrar pela porta de vidro da varanda de James. Querendo voltar a dormir, puxei seu braço que passava por minha barriga e o trouxe até meu rosto para tentar tampar a luz, fazendo um biquinho contra a palma de sua mão quando não consegui.

Londres não deveria ter luz.

"... James?"

Ele resmungou contra minha nuca, e eu esqueci qualquer início de irritação que pudesse tomar conta do meu corpo ao ter esse gesto tão familiar de volta. Voltei a fechar os olhos mas, eu já sabia, havia acabado com qualquer vontade de voltar a dormir, e tudo o que eu quis foi ficar ali por mais um tempo antes de acordá-lo e não me separar dele pelo resto do dia.

"Já acordada, Lils?" ele continuou, a voz completamente embargada pelo sono. Sua mão deixou a minha e, também preguiçosa, começou a se mover por toda a extensão de minha barriga, o rosto se movendo atrás do meu até beijar meu ombro "'Dia, ruiva"

Sorri, acomodando meu corpo em seu abraço, a sensação de conforto tomando conta de mim conforme ele me apertava mais contra seu corpo.

"Desculpa" pedi "Não queria te acordar"

"Nunca quer" ele murmurou, sorrindo, a voz lenta mas com o quê maroto "E eu sempre quero ser acordado. Mesmo quase de madrugada, o que definitivamente é a situação de hoje"

Não respondi nada de imediato, só pela quantidade de sol que entrava no quarto podendo ter certeza que estava perto de nove horas da manhã. Mas sabia do que ele falava; pela hora em que fomos dormir – e eu poderia apostar qualquer coisa que não foi antes das quatro da manhã – a gente não poderia deixar de ter outra impressão.

Eu não queria mesmo levantar.

"Vira para cá, vira" ele pediu, levantando um pouco o braço que me abraçava para que eu tivesse mais liberdade de fazer o que ele pedia "Quero olhar para você"

Levantei os olhos para os dele assim que fiquei de frente, prendendo um outro sorriso quando ele encostou nossos lábios, sua boca sem beijar a minha. Toquei a lateral de seu corpo com os dedos, escorregando-os por até suas costas para trazê-lo mais para perto e poder senti-lo mais.

Em todos os sentidos.

"Linda" murmurou, ele mesmo sorrindo, a mão escorregando por minha perna até puxá-la para cima das dele. Mordiscou, leve, meu lábio inferior, as pálpebras caindo quando sua língua buscou pela minha e sua mão apertou minha coxa. Suspirei no beijo e retribuí o aperto, projetando meu corpo para cima para que ficasse por cima dele.

Meu sono se dissipou na hora.

"Saudades de você" continuou, a boca deslizando pela linha da minha mandíbula até o lóbulo de minha orelha. Me aninhei em seu abraço e me deixei levar pelos seus gestos, o coração se acelerando dentro do peito por causa da expectativa e do mesmo sentimento do qual ele falava "Lils, eu..."

"Eu sei" porque, eu sabia, as saudades haviam sido as mesmas. Ele pode ter viajado, ele pode ter escolhido ir embora, mas eu acreditava que ele não tivesse esquecido nada do que a gente viveu antes. Não, não esperava tão pouco dele, e se eu me decepcionava era sempre por esperar demais "Vem aqui"

Enfiei meus dedos em seu cabelo quando ele tocou minha cintura, me empurrando para trás e, pouco a pouco, se colocando por cima. Minha cabeça caiu no vazio no fim da cama, mas ele me puxou mais para perto e baixou os olhos para os meus, os pequenos traços verdes se intensificando quando enlacei sua cintura com as pernas.

"Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te falar" ele sussurrou, os lábios contra os meus, o tórax acelerado contra meus seios nus "Tem tanta coisa que..."

"E eu quero ouvir. Juro que quero" sussurrei de volta "Mas..."

Mas ele beijou minha boca, e a força da sua língua contra a minha, e o toque firme de suas mãos em minha pele, e o seu corpo nu tocando o meu, tudo isso me fez esquecer do resto do mundo. Não queria sair dali, não queria ter que deixar aquela cama, queria poder ficar só com ele – como quis, por tanto tempo, e agora podia – e desejar nunca mais deixá-lo.

E que ele nunca mais me deixasse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"O que a gente faz hoje?" Lily me perguntou, baixinho, pegando um travesseiro com uma das mãos e abraçando-o na altura dos seios. Seus olhos piscavam, preguiçosos, e ela forçava contra a vontade de afundar ainda mais a cabeça na fronha "É segunda"

Não respondi nada de imediato, pegando uma mecha de seu cabelo e correndo-a por entre meu indicador e meu dedo médio. Apoiei minha cabeça no apoio de final da cama e fechei os olhos, cruzando as pernas sem me importar que o lençol escapasse mais um pouco.

"Eu estava pensando em ir para Oxford" disse, correndo os dedos para sua nuca. Lily sempre gostara de ser acarinhada ali; segundo ela, acalmava-a, fazia com que ela se sentisse protegida e desejada ao mesmo tempo "Ver a possibilidade de continuar"

Ela demorou.

"Eu ainda não sei o que eu quero direito" confessou, uma das mãos subindo em minha perna para desenhar, nela, círculos tão preguiçosos quanto seus olhos "São tantas possibilidades, e eu ainda me sinto criança demais para decidir"

Sorri.

"Parece que estou me agarrando a cada pontinha de infantilidade, quer dizer" continuou, as unhas arranhando minha pele "Antes da vida de verdade ter que começar"

"Ainda te dá medo?" perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta e sem precisar de sua confirmação. Lily não era de falar muito sobre isso, e só falava realmente comigo e com o pai sobre todas as dúvidas que tinha sobre o futuro "É natural"

"Eu sei" ela respondeu, com o apoio de ambos os braços levantando o suficiente do corpo para apoiar a cabeça em minha coxa. Virou o corpo e, mais uma vez, piscou os olhos, mas dessa vez manteve-os abertos mesmo quando afastei sua franja de seus olhos "Já parou para pensar? Fazer o próprio dinheiro, pagar as contas, decidir as coisas sozinho de verdade?"

Abri outro sorriso, fazendo que sim mesmo que já tivesse respondido aquilo várias vezes. Na verdade, eu nunca me cansava de tê-la mostrando esse lado para mim, e todas as vezes em que conversávamos sobre isso – nos alojamentos de Oxford, nos jardins, nos intervalos entre as aulas ou mesmo fora do perímetro da faculdade – eu sempre ficava mais feliz por essa espécie de razão egoísta. Agora, então, era mais importante que nunca para mim, quase que servindo como prova de que tudo ficaria bem.

"Como eu disse, Lils. É natural" reforcei, beliscando sua bochecha "Conversou com seu pai sobre isso?"

Fez que sim.

"E, quanto mais sei sobre um assunto, mais quero saber mais. Mas aí vem outro, e é tão fascinante quanto" disse, pegando minha mão que passava por seu colo para brincar com ela entre as suas "Queria mesmo passar lá para ver. Posso ir com você?"

"Claro que sim" respondi, mais uma vez beliscando seu rosto "Vamos depois do almoço?"

"Feito" ela concordou, sorrindo, beijando minha palma antes de impulsionar o corpo para cima. Também não se importou com a queda do lençol, virando-se um pouco até conseguir me beijar a boca "Você me deixa em casa?"

"Para o banho?"

"É"

"Toma banho aqui comigo"

Lily ficou quieta por um tempo, parecendo lutar contra um sorriso enquanto se endireitava na cama até ficar de frente para mim. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e seus olhos se fecharam quando apertei sua cintura, os dedos acarinhando meu rosto quando me aproximei um pouco mais.

"Agora, ou depois do almoço" continuei, puxando seu lábio inferior entre os meus e fazendo-a abrir os olhos "Para, você sabe, realmente valer a sua demora de sempre"

Ela abafou uma risada "As músicas valem todo o tempo que eu fico no banho, ok?"

"Mas posso valer mais"

Não me respondeu mais uma vez, baixando as pálpebras até minha boca. Eu sorri com isso e, também baixando as minhas, segurei-a pelas costas e a trouxe mais para perto, voltando a mordiscar seu lábio inferior antes de beijá-la.

E ficando totalmente satisfeito com o meio gemido que ela soltou ao me beijar.

"Tinha me esquecido de como você era tão estupidamente convencido" murmurou, pendendo o rosto para o lado quando a beijei de novo. Sua boca se entreabriu de imediato e seu corpo subiu um pouco, os joelhos se apoiando ao lado de minha cintura e o final do lençol caindo "Mas não como eu reagia a isso"

Tive a minha vez de não responder, descendo as mãos até suas coxas para pegá-la no colo. Assim que me coloquei de pé, ela ajudou; impulsionou-se um pouco mais para cima e rodeou minha cintura com as pernas, o cabelo ruivo roçando meu rosto conforme andávamos em direção ao banheiro.

"Você poderia colocar uma música?"

"'She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth'?"

Ela quase gargalhou.

"Não?" perguntei, divertido, beijando seu pescoço ao colocá-la em uma espécie de bancada "Então, só cale a boca"

"Definitivamente convencido"

"O que eu disse sobre parar de falar?"

"Acredite, você não vai querer" ela retrucou, e eu fechei os olhos em deleite e expectativa enquanto escorregava os lábios por seu pescoço. Lily sempre conseguia fazer isso comigo quando juntava uma fala com essa espécie de meio suspiro, me excitando de imediato toda as vezes em que transávamos "Sempre gostou que eu sussurrasse, não é?"

Não respondi, mordiscando a curva de seu ombro com o pescoço, suspirando quando suas pernas apertaram mais forte minha cintura.

"É" concordei, me deliciando com a expectativa de ouvi-la gemendo o meu nome enquanto me fazia gemer o dela "Mas, agora, só quero ouvir você gemer"

Desci os lábios pela linha de sua clavícula, pressionando sua barriga para que deixasse o corpo cair um pouco para trás. Ela não usou nenhuma das mãos como apoio e colocou-as em meu cabelo, os dedos se entremeando aos fios de minha nuca - como nós dois sempre gostáramos, sempre – quando alcancei seu colo e chupei de leve sua pele.

"Alto" continuei, suspirando ao escutá-la, tocando seus joelhos e fazendo uma pequena pressão para que ela os afastasse "E o meu nome, Lils"

Exatamente como eu quis por um ano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei, Lily" mamãe me cumprimentou assim que cheguei em casa, sorrindo na minha direção assim que desviou os olhos da TV. Logo depois, olhou para James, abrindo o sorriso quando ele a cumprimentou "James. Já almoçaram?"

"Dorea não deixou que Lily saísse de lá sem acabar com toda a despensa" James respondeu, divertido, soltando minha mão "O que está vendo aí, Sophie?"

Sorri ao vê-lo sentando ao lado de mamãe, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto mesmo quando me virei e comecei a subir as escadas. Quando James e eu começamos a namorar, eu praticamente agradecera a todas as entidades religiosas que conhecia – e que poderia ou não acreditar – por sermos amigos de infância e conhecermos os pais um do outro. Papai, por exemplo, sorrira – diferentemente do que eu esperara porque, quando Petunia veio apresentar o namorado-que-agora-é-marido, ele torcera o nariz –, e até implicara com o James ao dizer que sempre preferira o Remus, e mamãe não precisou fazer as perguntas que toda mãe fazia quando o namorado era apresentado. Ao contrário, pulara direto para a do 'como é que ele beija?', mesmo que tudo o que eu tivesse conseguido fazer naquele momento fosse sorrir e pensar que eu poderia responder muito mais que isso.

Embora as respostas fossem as mesmas e englobassem perfeição.

A questão era que esse conhecimento prévio, de alguma maneira, facilitou demais todas as coisas. Não havia almoço na casa do namorado; era sempre almoço na casa de Charlus e Dorea e na de Peter e Sophie. E tanto eu quanto ele estávamos acostumados a ficar sozinhos com os pais do outro, o que simplesmente desfez a possibilidade de silêncios constrangedores ou conversa forçadas para quebrar o vazio. Claro que, no começo, eu fiquei até com uma espécie de receio de as coisas mudarem um pouquinho, mas James e a espontaneidade e impulsividade sempre fizeram com que tudo parecesse certo demais, como se...

"Lily?" cortei minha linha de pensamento ao ouvir papai, sorrindo para ele ao vê-lo fechando a porta do próprio quarto. O andar de cima lá de casa parecia bastante com os de alguns filmes, nos quais o quarto de casal ficava no fim do corredor e o das duas filhas de cada lado "Vai sair?"

Fiz que sim, com outro gesto de cabeça chamando-o para dentro do quarto. Ele veio atrás de mim mas manteve a porta aberta, indo em direção a uma das cadeiras para sentar enquanto eu ia procurar uma roupa.

"Oxford" respondi, pegando em uma prateleira a bailarina que eu usava para guardar, pendurados, meus brincos favoritos "Vou pegar algumas das programações, dos horários das palestras, da grade de algumas das especializações em psicologia. E quem sabe eu não encontre um professor por lá, daqueles que não estejam ociosos..."

"Acredite, quando eu estiver trabalhando eles vão estar viajando" papai me interrompeu, divertido "De qualquer jeito, deve ser bom para você encontrar opiniões diferentes"

Não respondi nada de imediato, encontrando uma pulseira que eu queria e, logo depois, um colar "Eu... meio que estou pendendo para uma coisa..."

"Hum?"

"Trabalhar em hospital. Sabe, oferecer apoio psicológico não para os pacientes, mas para as famílias" disse, agora sim tentando escolher uma blusa "Até mesmo... sei lá, na área de cuidados paliativos. Não dá exatamente dinheiro, mas..."

"Não só não dá muito dinheiro, como deve ser difícil" ele me interrompeu "O primeiro, Lily, você supera fácil. O segundo deve demorar um pouco, mas depois você descobre que vale o esforço"

"Descubro? Porque, sinceramente..." mas eu mesma me cortei, pensando em quais palavras usar "... de vez em quando eu acho que não sirvo para isso. Você sabe, que não sou fria o suficiente..."

"Ninguém que oferece ajuda pode ser frio, Lils"

"Não é isso" discordei, negando também com a cabeça "Acho que vou me emocionar junto, entende? Principalmente na área pediátrica. E se eu não consigo acalmar a mim mesma, como vou acalmar os outros?"

Ele esperou.

"E também... também não gosto da idéia de lidar com a morte todos os dias"

"Por que quer fazer, então?"

Demorei a responder.

"Acho que para mostrar a mim mesma que posso. Quase como um desafio" confessei "Totalmente egoísta, não é?"

"Humano, e totalmente compreensível" ele discordou, e como era ele eu sabia que era verdade "Não tem nada de errado nisso"

Pensei em retrucar e dizer que, quando envolvia outras pessoas, havia sim algo de errado. Mas não, não disse nada; papai também era da área de psicologia, e muito mais experiente que eu em qualquer coisa que se relacionasse a isso.

"Vá lá, pegue toda a informação que conseguir" ele continuou, levantando-se quando eu me decidi pela roupa. Mas eu, com um gesto de cabeça, fiz que não, correndo para o banheiro para me trocar "Se quiser, tente duas coisas ao mesmo tempo"

"Essa segunda me dá certa dúvida" respondi, encostando a porta "Eu não sei, simplesmente não sei"

"Você não tem que saber"

"Não? Acabei de terminar a faculdade, tenho que começar a trabalhar, e não sei o que..."

"Não espere muito de você, Lils. Claro que, quando mais cedo você começar, melhor, mas não é como se você estivesse perdendo tempo por começar algo que não gosta de verdade. Tem tempo de errar, filha"

Mordi o lábio inferior em dúvida, não exatamente acostumada com isso. Eu sempre soubera que queria fazer psicologia – desde criança, eu me fascinava por todas as revistas e por todos os livros de papai – e, diferente da maioria das pessoas que eu conheço, não tive a menor das dúvidas e a menor hesitação em cursá-la. Não era uma pessoa de hesitar no geral; sempre soubera a boneca que queria comprar, sempre soubera a opção que ia escolher em provas de múltipla escolha – sim, eu podia estar errada, mas estava certa de que era a certa – e nunca cheguei realmente a gastar mais de dois segundos pesando prós e contras de uma situação.

Mas, de certa forma, isso estava mudando ultimamente. Não apenas eu não estava certa sobre o que fazer depois da faculdade, como também não chegava a fazer realmente parte do que pensava. Como sempre, eu separava as partes boas das ruins, mas mesmo que uma pesasse muito mais que a outra eu não agia de imediato.

E James era grande parte disso.

"Mas não tenho nenhuma vontade de falhar" respondi, terminando de me trocar. Deixei a roupa que vestia antes em cima da pia mesmo e voltei ao quarto, chamando-o para o lado de fora ao mesmo tempo em que pegava minha bolsa 'pronta-para-todas-as-horas' e uma sandália "Como você decidiu? São milhares de opções"

Papai sorriu "Da mesma forma que você decidiu pela psicologia ao invés da matemática"

"É diferente" discordei, descendo as escadas "Escolhi a psicologia entre várias opções completamente diferentes, inclusive as que eu não gostava e que tinha certeza que nunca seguiria. Estou dentro de uma área que gosto, e..."

Mas parei ao ouvir o som de uma gargalhada, virando um pouco o rosto para ver o que tinha acontecido. James e mamãe ainda estavam sentados no sofá, o primeiro com um tom de riso no rosto enquanto a segunda poderia muito bem enxugar as lágrimas da risada. Não pareciam ter reparado na gente mas, assim que pulei os três últimos degraus, James levantou os olhos e abriu um outro sorriso na nossa direção.

"Contei a ela sobre o Remus na Alemanha" ele disse, alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse "Cantando. Prometi o vídeo que o Sirius fez"

"Faça-o achar"

"Deixa comigo" sorri "Vamos, James?"

Ele fez que sim e se levantou, dando um beijo na bochecha de mamãe antes de cruzar a sala.

"Pete" cumprimentou meu pai assim que chegou perto da gente, sorrindo divertidamente para ele "Pode deixar, eu trago ela de volta antes das oito"

"Nem um segundo a mais" papai retrucou, retribuindo a brincadeira "Boa sorte lá. Os dois"

"Obrigada" respondi, colocando-me na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Soprei outro para mamãe e, então, segui James para a porta, entrelaçando meus dedos aos dele e só percebendo quando tivemos que nos separar para subir na moto.

Talvez porque fosse natural e eu quisesse voltar à normalidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Uau" eu comentei, divertido, ao ver a quantidade de material que Lily carregava nos braços. Iam desde pastas até pequenos livros, todos juntos contra seu colo antes de eu ajudá-la "Tenho a leve impressão de que não foi uma boa idéia te trazer aqui"

Ela revirou os olhos, um sorriso teimoso no rosto ao me entregar tudo o que carregava. Depois, abriu a bolsa e foi pegando material por material, colocando alguns lá até decidir me deixar segurando o resto.

"Vamos tomar café" anunciou, divertida, pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Puxou-nos na direção do pequeno café que havia em uma das alas da faculdade, me fazendo diminuir o ritmo dos passos para que pudesse acompanhá-la "Está com saudades do cappuccino e do Moka daqui?"

"Não tem igual em toda Europa"

"Não mesmo?"

"Não mesmo"

"Nem em Paris, Viena, Veneza?"

"Sabe que eu não gostei do de Viena?"

"Sei" ela concordou, levantando os olhos para mim e soltando um sorriso meio tímido "Você me mandou por e-mail, com uma foto. Tinha uma espuminha branca em cima, com alguma coisa desenhada em calda de chocolate, mas era clarinho. Tipo..."

"... bege" completei, divertido, adorando que ela já falasse sobre a viagem e sobre tudo o que ela deixou de me responder. Talvez ainda tivesse alguma espécie de dúvida sobre isso ou, talvez, fosse só um impulso do qual ela poderia se arrepender depois, mas era alguma coisa "Foi uma grande decepção"

"Deixa de exagero, James" ela riu "Não sei nem por que tentou. Você sabe que gosta de café forte, sem açúcar e... e sem nada para indicar um gosto doce"

"Gosto de cappuccino e afins. É só que esse tipo foi feito para ser um pouco mais doce, mas aquilo dali era simplesmente um saco de açúcar com três grãos de café. Até o Remus, que ama chocolate, achou demais" discordei, sorrindo "O que significa que você ia amar, senhorita 'coloco-dois-saquinhos-de-açúcar-nos-copinhos-de-meio-dedo'"

"Você está exagerado hoje" Lily retrucou, risonha, as bochechas um pouco coradas pela diversão. Desviou, entretanto, os olhos de mim para que pudesse subir os três degraus necessários para alcançarmos a entrada da cafeteria; não, não era Marlene, mas também tinha seus tropeções "Eu só acho que um pouco de... ei, não é o Remus ali?"

Tirei os olhos dela e segui seu dedo, fazendo que sim logo depois. Ele estava sentado com Tonks que, com a cabeça caída para trás, gargalhava de alguma coisa, nenhum dos dois tendo reparado na gente ainda.

"E estávamos falando dele e de sua tara por chocolate" ela continuou, divertida "Ei, Rem!"

Ele levantou os olhos para a gente, abrindo um sorriso na nossa direção enquanto Tonks olhava por cima dos ombros para nos ver.

"Ei, vocês dois!" exclamou, levantando-se da cadeira e vindo até nós dois com uma espécie de corrida. Primeiro, abraçou Lily, daquele jeito extrovertido dela, antes de vir até mim "Presentes, James?"

Ri, leve "Sirius e Remus já não deram o suficiente?"

"Nem um pouco" ela discordou, piscando-me um olho "Você sabe que eu nunca tenho o suficiente"

Ri de novo, mais alto, apertando um pouco a mão de Lily ao seguirmos para a mesa. Tonks trocou de lugar e sentou ao lado de Remus, estendendo o braço para pegar o copo de café que havia esquecido.

"Todos nós aqui, responsáveis, pensando no futuro" Remus começou, sorrindo, o lábio inferior mordido na sua expressão de provocação "Menos Sirius. Por que eu não estou surpreso com isso?"

Gargalhamos.

"E Marlene. Onde ela está?"

"Os dois estão dormindo" respondi, alcançando o cardápio para Lily. Havíamos mesmo pensado em chamá-los para vir para cá mas, ao descermos, meus pais haviam dito que Sirius ainda não saíra do quarto, e quando Lily ligou para Marlene e só conseguiu como resposta um grunhido mal educado, ligamos dois com dois e os deixamos na cama "Você sabe como é o seu primo, Tonks. Troca o dia pela noite"

"Não é só ele" Lily disse ao meu lado, sorrindo em provocação "Olha a carinha de sono dos dois homens aqui"

"Olha a _sua_ carinha de sono" Tonks acrescentou, o indicador apontado para ela "Por que parece que todo mundo teve uma noite boa, menos eu?"

"Boa? Fazer faculdade de medicina foi o pior erro da minha vida. Minha mãe me pede para medir a pressão dela de cinco em cinco segundos, e uma prima minha que foi ontem lá para casa queria que eu descobrisse todos os enigmas da maratona de House até as três da manhã"

"Aquela que gosta de você?"

"É, essa"

"Ué. Se ela gosta de você, você poderia simplesmente..."

"Não poderia, não. Não sou o Sirius, Dora"

Ela sorriu para ele, mas não disse nada e desviou os olhos para a garçonete que vinha até a gente. Fiz o mesmo, mas deixei que Lily fizesse os pedidos no meu lugar. Ela não hesitou nem por um segundo; pediu o café dela, o que sempre gostara de comer e, depois, o meu, acertando as duas opções sem nem pensar.

Eu não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso.

"Quando as aulas começam?"

"Na última segunda de agosto" Remus respondeu "As minhas, pelo menos. as dela só na segunda semana de setembro"

"E sou eu quem está com ciúmes dele" Tonks comentou, pegando uma bata frita mas sem comê-la "Mal posso esperar para começar a estudar. Nem para conhecer a garota que vai dividir o quarto comigo. Nem para mudar de vez. Nem para... nem para nada"

"Estávamos exatamente assim quando terminamos o colégio. Não a parte do colega de quarto, mas em todo o resto" Lily comentou, sorrindo, agora olhando para Remus "Já sabe quem é o seu?"

"Só o nome. Alguma-coisa-Gareth"

"Kevin, Remus"

"Isso, pode ser" ele concordou "Passamos o dia aqui. Ela me fez mostrar até o canto em que eles jogam fora o lixo"

"A parte mais legal é a ala dos laboratórios" ela disse "Mas também tem a sala de desenhos. É tão linda...!"

"Olha só como tem a ver com gosto. Para mim, aquela sala não passa de mesas inclinadas, bancos altos, e quarenta mil tipos de lápis" comentei, me divertindo com a língua que Tonks mandava em minha direção "Marlene também era apaixonada"

"E ela?" Remus perguntou, bebendo um gole do café "Vai voltar?"

"Se depender do Sirius, sim"

Tonks e ele arquearam a sobrancelha, mas Lily e eu só rimos por um tempo antes de explicarmos a conversa rápida que os dois tiveram na nossa frente.

"Você podia passar um dia lá com a gente, Tonks" Lily chamou "Um com sol, para aproveitarmos a piscina da casa do James. Você pode amanhã? Quer dizer, se estiver tudo bem"

Fiz que sim "Aparece lá"

"Eu vou mesmo"

"Não é para negar" continuei, sorrindo "Minha mãe vai adorar a desculpa para fazer um pouco mais de comida"

"Muito" Remus discordou, maroto, piscando o olho na minha direção "Ela deve ter um metabolismo muito rápido para ter um corpo desses"

Tonks riu "Esse é o jeito médico de elogiar meu corpo, Lupin?"

Ele piscou, e Lily e eu nos entreolhamos em diversão. Seria uma tarde ainda mais divertida, pelo visto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ê vida boa" James disse assim que chegamos na parte de trás da casa dele, deixando em uma das mesas o capacete. Coloquei o meu ao lado do dele, abandonando ali também minha bolsa e tudo o que eu havia conseguido em Oxford "Passaram o dia aqui?"

"Parte dele" Marlene respondeu "O Remus não veio com vocês?"

"Ficou lá com a Tonks" eu disse, sentando em uma daquelas espreguiçadeiras. James veio atrás de mim e sentou no chão mesmo, apoiando as costas na lateral do móvel e deixando a cabeça se apoiar em minha perna "Eles fazem um casal bonitinho, não é?"

"Fazem"

"Casal?"

Todos rimos da pergunta de Sirius.

"Eles não se desgrudavam hoje" continuei, divertida, respondendo muito mais ao comentário de Marlene que à pergunta de Sirius "E estão passando bastante tempo juntos desde que ele voltou. Ele até disse que ela era muito bonita..."

"Ele disse 'gostosa', Lils. Não é porque o Remus é o mais certinho de todos nós que ele não vê o corpo também, sabe"

Revirei os olhos, divertida "É, acho que foi mais um 'gostosa' mesmo"

"Isso é sério?" Sirius voltou a perguntar, piscando os olhos na nossa direção. Esboçou um nado até a borda mais próxima e impulsionou um pouco o corpo para cima, estreitando o olhar por causa do pouco sol de fim de tarde "Assim, de verdade?"

"O que foi, Six?" James começou, o tom de provocação de sempre na voz "Vai dar uma de ciumento e começar com essa história de 'meu melhor amigo e minha priminha que eu vi nascer?' ou..."

"Tá brincando? Ela não é a minha priminha que eu vi nascer" ele discordou "Seria divertido ver os dois como casal. O médico e a estilista, o garoto quase certinho e a menina que mal liga para as regras, o mais contido com a que é super extrovertida. Parece com aqueles romances baratos de fundo de livraria que a Marlene às vezes lê"

Ele foi acertado por um jato de água.

"São livros muito bons, ok?"

"Claro que são, morena"

Marlene riu, agora nadando até ele. Sirius, ao perceber, baixou o corpo, endireitando-o para que ela pudesse se apoiar em suas costas.

"Podia chamá-los para vir até aqui" ele continuou, segurando o punho de Marlene que passava por seu tórax "Para..."

"Lily já fez isso"

"Bom. Posso ver isso de perto, agora"

Todos nós rimos mais uma vez.

"Eles vêm amanhã?"

"Isso"

"Podemos sair todos hoje à noite" Marlene disse, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Sirius "Nós quatro, mais Remus e Tonks, e talvez a gente consiga falar com o Peter"

James olhou para mim e eu, imediata, fiz que sim. Era realmente uma boa idéia sairmos juntos hoje, especialmente se conseguíssemos falar com Peter; seria como se tudo fosse como antes, com um encontro na segunda logo depois do anoitecer porque o final de semana nunca era suficiente.

"Eu voto no 'sim'" comentei, apoiando-me e começando a fazer carinho na cabeça de James. Seu cabelo sempre ficava mais bagunçado quando eu passava os dedos assim por ele, algo que eu fazia desde o tempo em que éramos só amigos; ele deitava em meu colo logo depois de sair do treino, fechando os olhos mesmo enquanto ainda mantínhamos uma conversa, um sorriso sempre surgindo em seu rosto conforme meus dedos passavam por seus fios.

Era impressionante a quantidade de vezes em que eu refizera esse momento em minha cabeça durante o ano que se passou. Principalmente nos minutos antes de dormir, eu revia cada instante – inalterado, sempre inalterado – e chegava a fingir que ele fora recente; e tudo era um paradoxo, porque ao mesmo tempo em que parecia realmente que fora no dia anterior também parecia estar tudo muito distante. Não havia um jeito de verdade de descrever tudo o que eu sentira; era só olhar para uma coisa qualquer que eu me lembrava dele, e então pensava naquilo e sonhava com aquilo e desejava que tudo fosse verdade novamente, e chorava cada vez que percebia que não era.

Era tão bom tê-lo ali de volta. Ouvir sua risada pessoalmente depois de tanto tempo só lembrando-a – o jeito como seus ombros se moviam, como seu rosto caía um pouco para trás e como sua risada contagiava todo mundo à volta – e ver o brilho maroto em seus olhos que ele sempre tinha quando sorria de canto era simplesmente maravilhoso e, de vez em quando, eu me odiava por me policiar demais. Me odiava por pensar demais, por ainda odiá-lo por ir embora, por odiar o fato de que ele conseguira fazer alguma coisa sem mim.

E eu não conseguira fazer nada sem ele.

"Então, no bar de sempre" James disse, mexendo no bolso para pegar o celular "Você tem o número da Tonks, Sirius?"

"Para quê? Do jeito que vocês estão falando, ela vai estar grudada no Remus"

James riu, eu sorri e Marlene mordeu a parte alta de sua orelha, parecendo sussurrar alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Não dei, entretanto, a menor atenção, distraída pela presença de James e por tudo o que ele fazia comigo.

Perto ou longe.

"Eu vou me arrumar" Marlene anunciou, descendo das costas de Sirius depois de lhe dar um beijo na bochecha "Vem comigo, Lily?"

"Claro que sim"

"Ah, está linda. Fica assim mesmo"

Ri, leve, e me levantei, segurando seu rosto para caí-lo para trás e lhe beijar rápido a boca.

"Me liga" pedi, soprando outro beijo para ele por cima do ombro enquanto pegava tudo o que era meu em cima da mesa de antes "Beijo, Sirius"

Ele sorriu em resposta, saindo da piscina logo atrás de Marlene. Me apoiei na mesa e esperei, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em meu rosto quando ele lhe entregou uma blusa sua e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo na testa.

É, eles também faziam um bom casal.

"Que horas eu posso marcar?"

Pisquei os olhos, pega de surpresa, e virei rápido o rosto. James riu, satisfeito, beliscando meu nariz.

"Eu ligo" repeti, prendendo o sorriso "Mas em mais ou menos uma hora e meia"

"Eu devo demorar isso para dar um jeito no meu cabelo" Marlene disse, já ao meu lado, me fazendo quase pular de susto mais uma vez. James, de novo, riu, e como não poderia deixar de ser diferente eu me perdi no som de sua risada e desejei que ela não acabasse.

"Vem, vamos" Marlene me pegou pela mão e começou a me puxar para a saída lateral da casa, quase tropeçando nos chinelos – que deviam ser de Sirius, porque estavam realmente grandes – ao mudarmos do nível mais baixo da piscina para o mais alto, que combinava com o da rua "Não posso perder tempo quando tenho que tirar cloro de mim"

E eu tinha que estar linda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Quer alguma coisa enquanto espera, James?" Sophie me perguntou enquanto fechava a porta atrás da gente, tocando minhas costas para me guiar até a cozinha "Lily pode demorar, sabe"

"E como sei" retruquei, divertido, ao entrar na cozinha. Peter estava sentado à mesa, lendo uma das revistas que Lily trouxera de Oxford, mas levantou os olhos para a gente assim que entramos "Ei, Pete"

"James" ele cumprimentou de volta "Café? Sophie acabou de fazer"

"Não recuso de jeito nenhum" respondi, apertando seu ombro ao passar por ele "Está no...?"

"Pode deixar que eu pego para você" Sophie me interrompeu, dando um tapa em minha mão para me impedir de continuar o movimento. Eu ri, acostumado àquilo, e sentei na cadeira que ela havia puxado, observando seus movimentos de pegar uma xícara "Como foi lá em Oxford?"

"Acho que Lily já respondeu" respondi, sorrindo ao apontar, com um gesto de cabeça, o que Peter lia "Qual é esse, Pete?"

"Cuidados paliativos" disse, levantando a capa da revista para que eu pudesse ver "Ela me disse hoje cedo que estava um poço interessada em trabalhar como psicóloga nas áreas de pacientes terminais"

"Algo que você nunca pensaria em fazer" Sophie comentou, deixando uma xícara de café à minha frente, junto com um pedaço de bolo. Eu sorri para ela em agradecimento, pegando o café e levando-o logo à boca "Quer dizer, quando ela disse que ia fazer psicologia, eu achei que fosse por sua causa"

"Lily nunca pensaria em dar aulas, e eu simplesmente entro em pânico com a idéia de ficar escutando as pessoas falarem o tempo todo"

"Ah, você me escuta"

"E por vinte e cinco anos" Peter concordou "Não sei como sobrevivi a isso"

"São os doces. Ela faz muito bem"

Ele gargalhou e ela sorriu, prendendo uma risada.

"O que está tão bom aí?" nós três nos viramos para a entrada da cozinha, e eu sorri imediatamente ao ver Lily ali. Ela estava linda; vestia uma calça jeans escura – e que, se ela virasse, estaria delineando perfeitamente sua bunda – que terminava em um par de sandálias altas, mas o melhor de tudo era sua blusa. E não, não por que havia um decote do tamanho exato nem por que era de uma cor que, parecia, combinava perfeitamente com ela; não, era porque ela só cobria seu colo e sua barriga.

E, assim, deixava sua tatuagem à mostra.

"De um jeito meio deturpado, acho que seu pai estava concordando com James sobre eu fazer ótimos bolos" Sophie respondeu "Quer um pedaço?"

"Não" Lily respondeu, olhando para mim "Então, quer dizer que me apressei à toa?"

"Você se apressou?"

Ela revirou os olhos, divertida, e veio sentar-se ao meu lado.

"Com certeza sim. Falei com Marlene tem dois segundos, e ela ainda estava secando o cabelo" respondeu, roubando a colher da minha mão para pegar um pedaço do bolo apesar de ter acabado de responder à mãe que não queria "Sem ter escolhido a roupa ainda"

"Sirius vai conversar bastante com os pais dela" Sophie disse, também divertida, piscando os olhos quando Lily pegou mais um pouco "Tem certeza que não quer, filha?"

"Acho que James vai querer, Sophie"

"Não, eu juro que é o último" Lily retrucou mas, dessa vez, pegou um pedaço que mal cabia na colher. Eu prendi a risada, olhando para seu rosto, e me afastei um pouco para que ela conseguisse equilibrar o doce, mas continuou sem dar muito certo "Quer dizer, nós vamos comer"

Sophie não respondeu, observando-a por tempo suficiente para vê-la pegar mais um pequenininho apesar de ainda não ter engolido o resto.

Nós nos entreolhamos e rimos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vou pegar mais um"

"Agradeceria"

"E pega um para mim também. Nem sei por que ainda tento resistir a isso daqui" Lily concordou, roubando o meu prato da minha frente e colocando-o mais próximo dela "Por que não está comendo, pai?"

"Já comi metade do bolo" ele retrucou, apontando para um prato ao lado "E pretendo deixar um pouco para amanhã"

"Comigo? Pode esquecer" ela replicou, soprando um beijo para a mãe quando esta deixou o doce à sua frente "Eu só não peço todos os dias porque é extremamente calórico e eu não posso engordar"

"Mas você está mais magra" comentei, piscando os olhos quando ela arqueou a sobrancelha na minha direção "Não que, você sabe, estivesse gorda antes. Longe disse, obviamente, estava, e continua extremamente... ahn, como é que eu digo isso de um jeito que faça com que todo mundo saia feliz?"

"Você não diz. Todo mundo já entendeu" Peter retrucou, levantando-se, levando o prato para a pia antes de ir até a geladeira "Aliás, acho que eu saio mais feliz se não falar"

"Ótimo. Foi mal então, finja que nem comecei"

Sophie e Lily riram.

"Em troca de...?"

"Podemos decidir depois"

"Feito"

"Vocês dois são impossíveis" Sophie comentou, rindo, enquanto Lily mordia o lábio inferior e corava de leve ao meu lado "Para onde vão?"

Engoli o bolo para responder "Para o bar de sempre"

"Nós dois, Sirius e Marlene, e Remus e Tonks"

"Onde está o Peter?" Sophie perguntou, piscando os olhos no que parecia curiosidade "Lily disse que ele resolveu... estender a viagem?"

"Mais ou menos" respondi "Parou em Kensington no caminho para cá para ficar com algumas pessoas que conhecemos na França. Disse que voltaria em uma semana, e depois mandou uma mensagem para esperarmos para dois domingos a partir daqui"

"Quero ver quando ele vai me entregar os presentes" Lily comentou, mas depois piscou os olhos "Aliás, quero você quando você vai me entregar os meus também, James"

"Bom, você não pode me culpar por falta de tentativa" retruquei, divertido, piscando-lhe o olho. Ela sorriu, parecendo deliciada, mas não respondeu, pegando o prato com uma das mãos e comendo os últimos pedaços enquanto ia em direção à pia "Já estamos indo?"

"Já. Como o papai ali disse..." ela apontou com o dedo para Peter que, agora, já voltava para a mesa "... tem que sobrar um pouco para amanhã, e isso não vai acontecer se ficarmos aqui. Além do quê, é melhor apressarmos Marlene se não quisermos que Remus e Tonks fiquem esperando muito tempo pela gente"

"Engraçado" Peter comentou no exato momento em que fiz que sim, também me levantando da mesa e também comendo o restinho do bolo no caminho "Parece o momento perfeito para que nem eu nem Sophie perguntemos por que exatamente foram falhas as tentativas de..."

"Mas foi, mesmo" Lily interrompeu, o tom de voz um pouco divertido mesmo que, mais uma vez, corasse um pouquinho. Eu sorri, de novo, com isso, e me inclinei para beijar a testa de Sophie em despedida exatamente quando ela se inclinava para se despedir do pai "Que bom que nos entendemos. Volto tarde, ok?"

"Bons tempos os que eu estipulava horários"

"Você nunca estipulou horários, pai"

"Bom, bons tempos em que eu tinha essa opção. Poderia tê-lo usado" ele retrucou, dando de ombros, sorrindo para mim quando ri e apertei seu ombro "Aproveitem lá"

"Deixa com a gente" Lily respondeu, terminando de se despedir da mãe antes de contornar a mesa e me alcançar. Fomos direto para a sala mas, ali, Lily parou rapidinho em uma mesa para pegar a bolsa, voltando a alcançar minha mão quando passamos pela porta.

Mas eu também não dei muita chance.

"Ei!" ela exclamou, rindo, quando rodeei sua cintura com os braços e a peguei no colo, descendo os degraus com seu corpo grudado ao meu "Me coloca no chão, James"

"De jeito nenhum" e beijei sua boca, rápido, antes de endireitá-la e fazer com que ela rodeasse minha cintura com suas pernas "Você sabe o quanto está gostosa com essa roupa?"

Ela riu, alto, o pescoço caindo para trás e fazendo com que seu cabelo passasse por seus ombros "Era o que ia dizer lá dentro em toda a história do 'mais magra'?"

"Era. Só não achei que seu pai fosse gostar de ouvir" retruquei, passando com ela pelo portão. Fomos para a direita, em direção à casa dos Mckinnon, mas antes que chegássemos eu parei e a apoiei em um muro qualquer "Você sabe, para pais as filhas são tudo, menos gostosas ou capazes de excitar alguém"

Riu, mais uma vez, mas dessa abafou a risada contra minha boca "E para namorados?"

Mas, imediatamente, ela piscou os olhos, e eu percebi que sua última palavra tinha escapado de sua boca sem que ela tivesse a menor intenção de dizê-la. E, antes que ela pudesse começar a se explicar e a pensar e a murmurar, voltei a beijá-la, apertando-a contra meu corpo e contra o muro quando minha língua entrou em sua boca.

Ela acatou a ordem de imediato.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" Tonks cumprimentou assim que alcançou a mesa que havíamos escolhido, sorrindo para todos nós em cumprimento e deslizando pelo banco acolchoado. Remus veio logo atrás, também sorrindo, sentando ao lado dela no que parecia ser uma distribuição perfeita; James e eu de costas para o bar, Sirius e Marlene apoiados no assento preso à parede, e Remus e Tonks à nossa frente "Desculpe, culpa minha. A blusa simplesmente estava errada"

"Nenhuma roupa para as mulheres está realmente boa" Sirius comentou, divertido, com o indicador empurrando o copo com o drink na direção dela "Qual o defeito desta?"

Marlene riu.

"Olha só o Sirius, nem um pouco inexperiente, mas ainda cometendo deslizes" disse, misturando perfeitamente ironia e diversão "Não se pergunta uma coisa dessas, Six"

"Isso mesmo" concordei, olhando para ele "Ou você deixa a entender que a roupa está horrível nela..."

"... ou abre espaço para uma discussão que, com certeza, você não vai gostar. E nem vai saber discutir"

Ele riu, quase gargalhou, junto com os outros dois homens.

"Não se preocupe, Tonks. Está linda" Sirius disse, piscando o olho para ela "Como tenho certeza que o Remus ali já disse para você umas quinhentas vezes"

Todos nós, inclusive Tonks e Remus, rimos mais uma vez.

"Não se preocupe" este respondeu, devolvendo o tom brincalhão e provocante ao mesmo tempo "Eu estou dizendo isso desde a primeira blusa"

"E, acredite, foram umas quinze"

"Até a mãe dela já estava dizendo para ela parar com aquilo"

"É. E você sabe como é minha mãe, Sirius" Tonks completou "Mas, de qualquer jeito, valeu à pena. Consegui quinze 'está linda' em menos de uma hora"

Outra gargalhada.

"Mas estamos, depois disso tudo, aqui. E eu estou louca para beber alguma coisa" ela continuou "O que é isso?"

"Spinning Mary" James respondeu, com o indicador empurrando a taça na direção dela. Tonks pegou, bebeu um gole e abriu um sorriso enquanto fazia um sinal de ok, os olhos brilhando ao sentir o gosto meio adocicado "Vocês podiam aproveitar o fato de que vão pedir os drinks e pedir também alguma coisa para comer"

"Apoiado"

"É claro que você apóia, Sirius. Pensa que eu não sei que só escolheu esse lugar porque a probabilidade de sair para pegar alguma coisa é muito menor?" Remus retrucou, revirando os olhos em diversão quando Sirius nem tentou se defender e só deu de ombros. Eu, mais uma vez, ri, abafando a risada contra o braço de James enquanto esse soltava um 'Pego no ato, Six' brincalhão "Vem comigo, Tonks?"

"Vamos lá" ela concordou, levantando-se tão rápido que, sem que qualquer um pudesse impedir, ela derrubou a taça com a bebida de James "Ai-meu-Deus, foi mal. Sujei alguém? Bom, não seria nenhuma surpresa se eu realmente sujasse, porque parece que eu sempre estrago alguma coisa de alguém antes que..."

"Estamos todos bem" eu interrompi, sorrindo "E antes as nossas roupas que a sua blusa, não é?"

"Tá brincando? A Marlene aqui demorou também um tempo considerável para..."

E a verdade é que sim, havia demorado. Bastante tempo. Bastante mesmo, o suficiente para que a minha boca e a de James deixasse claro que passamos boa parte dele nos beijando na porta de casa, quase como dois adolescentes se as minhas preocupações não fossem muito maiores. Não que James tenha me deixado ir muito longe com elas; não, quando finalmente paramos o beijo e ele deslizou os lábios por meu rosto até meu ouvido, ele murmurara um 'você sabe como eu me sinto' antes de mordiscar meu lóbulo e me fazer gemer de leve. Não tivera nada mais que isso, nenhuma palavra a mais, mas quando segurei em seu rosto para fazê-lo desfazer um pouco do abraço vi que era isso que ele realmente queria dizer.

James continuava sincero, em todos os aspectos. E continuaria, ainda mais, se eu não tivesse voltado a beijá-lo, dividida entre o receio de ouvi-lo dizer a continuação – que eu sabia qual era, eu simplesmente sabia – e o desespero de tê-lo sussurrando aquilo de novo para mim.

Perto, tão perto, que eu não sabia como reagir.

Por isso, foi quase bom que, antes que ele pudesse parar o beijo, Sirius e Marlene saíssem da porta da casa dos Mckinnon e assoviassem para a gente. Por isso, foi quase bom que não pudéssemos cair em uma cama – o que, com certeza, teríamos feito – naquele exato momento, e por isso foi quase bom que não estivéssemos sozinhos como eu desejava que estivéssemos. Eu não estava pronta para aquilo, não estava pronta para que sentisse que a dúvida pudesse surgir – porque agora eu tinha medo de dizê-las - apesar de eu ter certeza de que, se essas palavras saíssem de minha boca, seriam verdadeiras.

Estava cada vez mais difícil não dizer a ele que ainda o amava.

**Feche os olhos e eu te beijarei**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Ahn... oi?

Bom, sei que demorei, sei que demorei de verdade mas, para não demorar ainda mais, minha explicação vai ser rápida; foi o roubo, e a dificuldade que eu tenho para escrever essa fic. É muito, muito difícil, vocês não tem idéia. De vez em quando, a Lily parece coerente demais, mas aí eu me lembro que ela está confusa, e tenho que me preparar para a idéia de que eles vão brigar e que as coisas não podem continuar desse jeito.

Desculpe. Sinceramente, desculpe. E agradecimentos à; **Pamela Evans, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Potter, manu96, Mila Pink, bal – live, Clara Casali, Nanda Soares, fermalaquias, Gabriela Black, Justine, NG, Nathália, Sophie e Samantha.**

Eeeeee...

**Bells –** muito, muito obrigada ^-^ Principalmente para trabalhos difíceis como esse – sinceramente, não me lembro de história mais difícil de ser escrita – é muito, mas muuuuuito bom. Obrigada ;*

**Li -** *coughcough* alguém teria? Mas a questão é que... bom, se coloca no lugar dela. Tadinha. Não é fácil nem para a autora escrever um troço desses, imagina sentir? Beeeeijos ;*

E, também a todos que esperaram. Beijinhos ;*

PS: esse capítulo não tem dedicatória porque eu troquei a música no meio do caminho, ok? ^-^


	9. Broken Strings

**Isso acaba comigo**

**Eu tento continuar, mas machuca demais**

**Eu tento perdoar, mas isso não é suficiente para fazer com que tudo fique bem**

**Você não pode tocar com cordas quebradas**

**Você não pode sentir nada que o seu coração não queira sentir**

**Eu não posso te falar algo que não seja real**

_Broken Strings_

_James Morrison (ft. Nelly Furtado)_

Havia alguma coisa de errado ali.

Era fácil perceber. Era muito fácil perceber, na realidade, apesar de não estar exatamente estampado em lugar nenhum. Não, tudo era normal demais; era normal o jeito como James e Sirius conduziam a conversa e as risadas, era normal o jeito como Remus era o único que conseguia implicar com os dois quando queria, e era normal o jeito como Marlene perguntava e como eu me interessava e como Tonks fazia os dois juntos, sem medo, porque não tinha nada a perder.

E eu tinha.

Não era como se meu medo tivesse voltado, e ao mesmo tempo não era como se eu não quisesse ouvir. Cada vez mais, eu me pegava nessa situação horrível de confusão e de dúvida e de desespero, e cada vez mais eu me perguntava onde isso tudo era parar. Porque sim, eu reconhecia as minhas nuances e as minhas limitações em relação a tudo o que estava acontecendo; eu estava acostumada a saber tudo de James, estava acostumada a perguntar qualquer coisa para ele sem ter medo da resposta, e estava acostumada a já ter alguma idéia do que ele me responderia.

Mas não era desse jeito. Não agora. James não chegava a ser uma completa incógnita para mim, claro que não, e apesar dele nunca ter sido exatamente previsível – porque ele era James Potter, afinal de contas, e previsibilidade seria uma das últimas características que qualquer um atribuiria a ele -, ele me escapava um pouco mais agora. E quase sempre; quando estávamos em uma parte da conversa e eu achava que ele ia dizer algo, ele dizia outra coisa completamente diferente. Quando eu achava que ele ia responder de um jeito, a resposta dava lugar a outra que eu não reconhecia. Quando eu achava que ele ia dar um exemplo, as palavras que saíam de sua boca eram completamente diferentes.

E, mais do que não reconhecê-las, eu não fazia parte delas.

Não, eu não estava lá. Não estava em lugar nenhum, nem mesmo em algum canto que, mais tarde, me permitisse me encontrar por ali. De um certo modo, parecia que eu não bastava para ele, parecia que ele havia superado tudo o que deixara comigo para que desse espaço a novas experiências e a novas memórias. Quer dizer, eu poderia estar lá; James não precisava escolher falar sobre um dia no qual a moto ficara atolada de neve no norte da Itália, não quando eu estava com ele em um beco de Londres e tivemos que afastar a neve ao redor com chutes e guerrinhas infantis. James não precisava ir até a Espanha para contar sobre a paella, porque nós dois já havíamos comido e deixado tudo de lado porque não havíamos gostado. James não precisava passar pela Grécia para falar como era estranho conversar com um grego em inglês, porque nós dois já havíamos conversado com um e rido dele por horas até pararmos na cama.

Não, ele não precisava, e mesmo assim fazia. Era impensado, era instintivo, porque para ele aquilo era natural. Pelo ano que se passara, estava dentro dele falar das coisas como se eu não estivesse nelas; e eu, na verdade. não estava. Era como se ele tivesse aprendido a ter lembranças nas quais eu não me encontrava, como se ele tivesse aprendido a colocá-las no mesmo lugar no qual eu estava e como se ele ainda tivesse que aprender a separá-las para que nenhum de nós se machucasse nisso.

E era tão estranho. Tão, mas tão estranho, porque ao mesmo tempo algumas coisas continuavam intocadas entre a gente. Muito, muito tempo havia se passado, mas a capacidade dele de me olhar e de me desnudar continuava a mesma de um jeito que me fazia perguntar se eu estava mesmo parada no tempo. James ainda tinha a capacidade de tocar minhas bochechas com as costas dos dedos e fazer um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, ainda era totalmente capaz de sorrir para mim e fazer meu mundo inteiro revirar, ainda era capaz de fazer com que eu me readaptasse por inteiro para que pudéssemos...

Mas isso estava errado. Isso estava totalmente errado, porque sempre fomos nós dois. _JameseLily_, tudo junto, desde sempre. E, se eu tinha certeza de que ele ainda conseguia mexer comigo dessa forma, a recíproca não era verdadeira.

Estava mais do que longe de ser verdadeira.

"James" chamei, cortando sua fala – na qual não prestava muita atenção, com medo de que fosse algo totalmente alheio a mim – ao reparar que ele já entrava na minha casa comigo. A sensação veio forte e rápida e assustadora; esse encontro no bar, que servira de início para me atestar normalidade, estava me levando a um território completamente desconhecido "James, eu... eu quero subir sozinha"

Ele piscou os olhos, parecendo mais do que surpreso enquanto, hesitante, parava de andar. Eu já havia parado e, por isso, só tive que me virar para ele, levantando meu olhar para que pudesse prendê-lo no dele com mais facilidade.

Mas aquilo era tão, tão difícil.

"Preciso"

"... Ok" ele respondeu, agora mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu via preocupação e tentativa de compreensão ao mesmo tempo em que o via prender sua vontade de perguntar, e isso fez meu coração se apertar por vê-lo se controlar tanto por mim "Aconteceu...?"

"Só estou cansada" tentei tranqüilizá-lo, esperando que meu sorriso para ele fosse tranqüilizador, desejando que ele se satisfizesse com aquilo apenas o suficiente para me deixar subir em paz "Boa noite, James"

"Lily..."

"A gente se vê amanhã"

E, então, me aproximei um pouco dele para lhe dar um beijo rápido nos lábios. Não tive coragem de olhá-lo por muito mais tempo; lhe dei um último sorriso e, depois de três passos de costas, me virei para minha casa, sentindo meu coração se apertar ainda mais quando ouvi seu suspiro.

Também não tive coragem de ficar tempo o suficiente para vê-lo fechando a porta.

"Lily?" levei um susto ao fechar a porta, abandonando as minhas chaves no móvel ao meu lado enquanto me virava para encontrar meu pai "Como foi lá?"

Forcei um sorriso diferente para ele. No momento, eu queria fugir de James, queria entender o motivo pelo qual minha tentativa de que tudo voltasse ao normal virara ao avesso em menos de cinco horas e queria descobrir o que eu poderia fazer para mudar isso tudo, mas não estava na menor das condições de esconder tudo isso de papai.

"Tudo ok" respondi, baixo, tirando o que calçava e deixando por ali mesmo. Ele não pareceu se importar com isso – ele nunca se importava – e só continuou me olhando, os olhos piscando enquanto me esperava continuar a frase "O que está fazendo aqui embaixo?"

Ele não demorou, saindo de perto da escada "Perdi o sono"

Mentira, mas eu podia lidar com isso agora.

"Quer ver um filme?" perguntei "Juro que não coloco nada muito água-com-açúcar"

Ele riu.

"Feito, então" concordou, seguindo comigo para a sala. Nesse instante, pensei em perguntar o que ele realmente havia ido fazer ali embaixo, mas decidi deixar todo esse assunto para depois.

Tudo, tudo para depois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Bom dia" meu pai me disse assim que cheguei na sala, sorrindo para mim já sentado à mesa. Passei pelo meu lugar e cumprimentei a ele e a mamãe antes de seguir até uma das cadeiras com um prato à frente, sem contar exatamente quantas estavam distribuídas desse jeito "Cedo mesmo para você"

Sorri.

"Isso me toca, pai" comecei, brincando, alcançando o bule com o café "Passo um ano fora e você, ao invés de ficar feliz porque finalmente estou tomando café com vocês, fica me provocando e praticamente me mandando para a cama de volta"

"Não liga para o que o seu pai diz, Jay" minha mãe disse a tempo de Charlus só responder com um meio sorriso e uma piscadela rápida de olhos "Passou dias querendo que você estivesse aqui para que pudesse te acordar, ok? Não se esqueça disso"

Nós dois rimos em resposta.

"E a Lily, James? Está descendo?"

Pisquei, devolvendo o bule à mesa enquanto, finalmente, contava os pratos. Eram seis; além de nós três, devia haver apenas mais um para Sirius, mas então julguei que os outros dois fossem para Marlene e Lily.

Que não, não estava ali.

"Ela não dormiu aqui" respondi, devagar, esperando que aquela frase fizesse sentido "Não deve vir tomar café"

Ela não respondeu de imediato, os olhos desviando do chocolate que caía na xícara para me olhar. Estava quase cuidadosa, como se pesasse o que fosse dizer, mas não demorou mais do que um segundo para falar.

"E vocês?" perguntou, leve "Como estão?"

Não respondi, prendendo a minha meia resposta de 'ótimos' porque não sabia se era isso que realmente acontecia. Quer dizer, era como estava antes; eu chegara, nós conseguimos conversar tanto quanto ela queria, e então parecíamos estar juntos de novo.

Até ontem.

Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Parecia tudo tão certo, com ela parecendo sempre um pouco mais aberta sobre me ouvir sobre a viagem e com ela parecendo tão animada em repetir os nossos programas e os nossos momentos. Fora assim nos dias em que ficamos na piscina, fora assim nos dias em que dormimos juntos, fora assim no bar ontem à noite e parecia que seria assim ao voltarmos dele.

Eu não conseguia descobrir se havia alguma coisa de errado. Não conseguia entender o que poderia haver de errado em ter a nós dois de volta, em estar aqui de novo, em conseguir fazer com que funcionasse ou, ao menos, chegássemos perto disso por eu dar a ela o tempo que ela precisava. Era claro que faltava uma conversa entre a gente, mas era claro para mim, também, que conseguiríamos fazer algo para que ela ficasse bem o suficiente para que pudéssemos conversar.

E Lily, agora, não parecia apta nem a fazer isso.

"Ela já..." minha mãe recomeçou quando continuei calado "... perdoou você?"

Franzi o cenho frente à sua pergunta, mastigando devagar o que quer que estivesse na minha boca enquanto esperava entender, de verdade, suas palavras. Elas não faziam muito sentido para mim; não, por que eu pediria desculpas pela quantidade de vezes que eu pedira a ela para ir comigo, pela quantidade de vezes que eu implorara a ela para trancar a faculdade por um ano para que fôssemos juntos?

Eu não conseguira, e até hoje não conseguia, entender o motivo que ela tivera para se negar a ir comigo. Era o que nós dois queríamos; passáramos minutos, horas, dias conversando sobre como seria quando viajássemos e tivéssemos o ano só para a gente depois de tanto tempo estudando. Fizéramos planos, combinamos lugares para passar, ela me convencera a passar uma tarde com ela que acabasse no pôr-do-sol da torre Eiffel e eu a convenci a assistir um jogo de Real Madrid e Barcelona.

E, então, ela dissera que não. Escutara, durante um tempo, eu contar a ela que Sirius e Remus e Peter e eu iríamos, e depois de um tempo simplesmente me cortou e disse que não poderia ir comigo se fosse naquele momento. E as respostas eram sempre as mesmas; não poderia atrasar a faculdade, não poderia atrasar a graduação, tinha que terminar o curso antes de pensar em se divertir e ser um pouco irresponsável.

Me chateara. Me chateara muito saber que eu estava atrás disso para ela.

"Me perdoou?" repeti, devagar, testando as palavras "Mãe, eu..."

Eu precisava falar com a Lily. Precisava falar com ela de verdade, descobrir o que havia acontecido ali e o que estava acontecendo agora. Precisava vê-la, tocá-la, olhar para ela enquanto tentava preencher cada dúvida que ficara em mim no ano que eu tentara, mas não conseguira, manter contato com ela.

Ela tinha que estar acordada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ouvi, de longe, o celular apitar o som de mensagem, mas de início não dei muita atenção, só me encolhendo um pouco mais para tentar me manter dormindo. Reparei, entretanto, que eu não tinha muito espaço para isso; franzi o cenho ainda no sono e, devagar, resolvi abrir os olhos, piscando-os e piscando-os de novo ao reparar que não estava no meu quarto.

Não; era a minha sala.

Estranhando mais um pouco, bocejei e forcei um dos braços para me levantar, encontrando um pouco de dificuldade para o apoio. Foi só nesse momento que reparei que me apoiei quase por completo na perna de papai; ele me olhava, sorrindo de leve, parecendo se divertir um pouco com a minha confusão.

"Ai. Meu. Deus" eu disse, baixinho, lutando contra um bocejo e contra uma piscadela surpresa ao reparar que eu não apenas continuava com as minhas roupas, como havia feito sua perna de travesseiro provavelmente por mais de quatro horas "Me diz que eu não dormi aqui"

Ele sorriu.

"Foi mesmo um absurdo" começou, meio que brincando "Me deixou sozinho vendo um drama francês"

Quase corei, realmente envergonhada, mordendo meu lábio inferior enquanto, desajeitada, tentava me endireitar no sofá de modo a tirar parte do meu mal jeito. Não queria nem imaginar o que papai deveria estar sentindo por ter ficado ali, sentado durante horas, tudo porque eu...

Merda.

"Por que não me acordou?"

"Por que eu acordaria?"

"Bom" dessa vez, me senti corar finalmente. Por um instante, parei minha resposta para que pudesse tentar endireitar meu cabelo, praticamente usando como desculpas para que pudesse desviar os olhos dele por um tempo um pouco maior "Consigo encontrar uns trinta motivos diferentes"

Ele sorriu um sorriso para me acalmar.

"Depois de ler a mensagem..." começou, apontando para o bolso da minha calça "... quem sabe não me fala"

Fiquei quieta, meio perdida, até piscar os olhos e me lembrar que o que me acordara, de início, fora mesmo o som do celular. Não demorei a inclinar um pouco para trás para que pudesse tirar, mais fácil, o aparelho do bolso, endireitando-o em minha mão para ver o nome de James brilhando na tela. Dois segundos se passaram até que eu decidisse abrir o 'Dia, ruiva. Acordada?', e mais dois segundos até eu decidir que não podia muito mais com aquilo tudo.

Não sozinha.

"Eu só... só esperava distrair um pouco a minha cabeça antes de subir e dormir de verdade" disse para papai, deixando o celular no braço do sofá antes de voltar a olhar para ele. Queria me controlar, queria me mostrar controlada ao menos, mas parece que aquelas três palavras mexeram comigo mais do que eu gostaria "Parece que eu te empurrei para isso também, mas é que..."

Respirei um pouquinho mais fundo.

"... eu não sei mais o que fazer"

Ele esperou.

"Não estava tudo bem antes. Quer dizer, acho que se estivesse, eu conseguiria perguntar e ouvir sobre realmente tudo que aconteceu nessa viagem" porque tinha que ter acontecido mais do que diversão, mais do que histórias engraçadas, mais do que compras de presentes para mim. E nós dois, papai e eu, sabíamos disso "Eu estou com tanto medo. Parece que nada que eu faça é suficiente para que eu acabe com essa sensação"

Ele não me respondeu, de novo esperando para que eu falasse mais. Tê-lo desse jeito, me escutando, sempre fora comum para mim, mas mesmo assim eu tinha essa sensação horrível de que pelo motivo errado. Eu ainda me lembro de quando eu cheguei correndo em casa, com seis anos, e disse a ele que James havia me dado uma boneca. Ainda me lembro de como eu chegara em casa e correra para ele para lhe contar que todos havíamos passado para a mesma escola. Lembro do dia em que contei a ele que fora feita monitora no colégio para ajudar os mais novos. Lembro de como, depois que já havia contado que James e eu havíamos transado, decidi provocá-lo mais um pouco e dizer que tudo aquilo era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Lembro do momento em que contei que estava na faculdade, lembro do momento em que recebi minha primeira nota no curso. Lembro que, em todas essas situações, ele sorrira e dissera que estava feliz por mim.

Mas lembro, também, de como eu liguei para ele, um pouco alarmada, dizendo que James começara a falar de uma viagem quando ele se formasse. _'Você tem que conversar com ele sobre isso, Lily'_. Lembro de como pedi por conselho quando James me disse que não desistiria e que eu deveria ir com ele, que era para fazermos isso juntos. _'Mas, se você não quer trancar a faculdade por um tempo, fale a ele'_. Lembro de quando contei que havíamos conversado e continuado na mesma, de quando disse que estava perdida, de quando disse que não queria parar de estudar agora mas não queria perder o James. _'Você tem certeza que vai perdê-lo?'_. E, também, lembro de quando liguei para ele, surpresa e assustada e chorando, dizendo que eu terminara com James e que, agora, ele estava do outro lado do canal da Mancha. _'Chore o que precisar, pequena'_.

Isso estava tão errado.

"Eu não..." mas me cortei ao reparar que, como antes, eu estava chorando "... não sei o que fazer"

"Você não deveria saber" ele corrigiu, endireitando-se no sofá de modo a me olhar de frente. Não fez nenhum gesto para que eu me aproximasse mas, mesmo assim, eu sabia que podia; não demorei um segundo para ir até ele e abraçá-lo, enfiando meu rosto na curva de seu ombro com o pescoço como a criança que eu não era "É uma situação totalmente nova, Lily. James acabou de voltar, dê um tempo a si mesma"

"Eu não sei como fazer isso" nunca havia sido eu sozinha. Eu não sabia o que era estar sem James, não sabia o que era fazer alguma coisa sozinha para superar algo em relação a ele. Qualquer problema, que envolvesse ou não a gente, nós resolvíamos juntos "Eu quero tanto que tudo volte a ser como antes, pai. Ontem à noite, no bar, eu tinha tanta certeza que era só a gente de novo, e então tudo pareceu dar errado e..."

"Nada vai ser a mesma coisa enquanto vocês não conversarem" ele me interrompeu, calmo como eu não estava "Mas não vai adiantar se você quiser conversar desse jeito. Você precisa pensar por um tempo"

"Não sei por onde começar"

"Vá com calma. Está correndo com as coisas"

"Eu quero fazer isso. Eu preciso fazer isso, o mais rápido possível"

Ele não me respondeu, e então eu me desesperei achando que eu estava certa.

Eu tinha que estar errada.

"Não precisa" e, então, ele se separou um pouco de mim e me fez olhar para ele. Eu deveria estar horrível, com maquiagem escorrendo dos meus olhos e bochechas vermelhas e cabelo bagunçado e roupa amassada, mas eu podia apostar que ele via muito além disso "Você é muito mais forte do que pensa, Lily"

Pisquei, sentindo mais lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos.

"É" comecei, soltando um sorrisinho "Deve ser esse o motivo que me fez dormir no colo do meu pai como eu deixei de fazer aos quatro anos de idade"

Ele só sorriu, ainda calmo enquanto negava, esperando que eu enxugasse os olhos e fungasse e tentasse recompor um pouco minha expressão.

"Você pensa" reforçou depois de um tempo, endireitando uma mecha do meu cabelo para mim "Só ratifica o que eu disse"

Não respondi, tentando respirar fundo para conseguir mais ar ao mesmo tempo em que eu me acalmava. De novo, ele esperou, me dando o meu tempo e o meu espaço mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse o que era isso.

Agradeci demais por tudo.

"... Cadê a mamãe?"

Ele abriu o sorriso.

"Deve estar dormindo" respondeu "São sete da manhã, Lily"

Pisquei "Nossa, tão cedo? O que o James está fazendo acordado?"

"Também nunca entendi como pode sobreviver com tão pouco sono. E o pior é que o garoto é assim desde criança" ele concordou, levantando, me chamando com um gesto de cabeça "Um café para a gente e para sua mãe?"

Ri, seguindo-o no movimento "O que vai querer em troca?"

"Não ter que sair para comprar alguma coisa, claro"

Nós dois rimos e, então, seguimos para a cozinha, rindo enquanto tentávamos nos entender com tudo o que precisávamos para fazer um café ligeiramente decente. Estragamos três ovos, quase nos queimamos com o óleo ao colocá-lo na frigideira e nos matamos para descobrir onde estavam as coisas na geladeira, e eu errei o telefone da padaria duas vezes e ele o botão certo do fogão.

Mas, mesmo assim, foi o mais divertido que eu tive em muito tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei" Lily me cumprimentou assim que eu saí da minha casa, já no meio caminho de me encontrar. Estava linda; um short jeans um pouco curto e uma blusa branca meio transparente que deixava aparecer seu biquíni, o cabelo preso em uma trança lateral que caía sobre um se seus seios "Poupei seu trabalho?"

"Trabalho algum" discordei, indo alcançá-la mesmo assim, segurando seu rosto nas mãos para, devagar, tocar sua boca com a minha. Ela tinha gosto de café, chocolate e morango, mais fortes em sua língua quando entreabriu os lábios e deu espaço à minha "Bom dia"

Ela sorriu para mim em resposta, as mãos indo até meus punhos para, desse jeito, baixá-los. Prendeu a minha mão direita na sua esquerda antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos, começando a andar em direção à minha casa antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em alguma coisa.

Diferente dela, quer dizer.

"Mais alguém acordado?"

"Sirius e Marlene acabaram de levantar" respondi "Meus pais estão na sala perguntando por você"

"É...?" perguntou, levantando o rosto para mim com um pouco de diversão "Será que ainda tem alguma coisa do café para eu roubar? Acabei ficando na sala de TV com papai e dormindo por ali mesmo, então meio que acordei antes de mamãe por causa do mau-jeito e tentei fazer o café. Não deu nada certo, e agora ela está refazendo tudo para ele dividida nesse sentimento de achar fofo ou perda de tempo"

Ri, deliciado, e isso fez com que ela risse um pouco tempo também. A risada estava leve, solta e espontânea, e em combinação com seu apertar leve em minha mão, por um segundo, eu achei que tudo estivesse bem de novo.

Mas a gente precisava conversar.

"Vai querer mesmo comer alguma coisa?"

Ela ficou quieta dessa vez, parando os passos um pouco antes de chegarmos ao portão. Esperei, dando a ela o tempo que precisava, sorrindo para ela para lhe mostrar que eu não queria forçar nada.

Eu nunca ia forçar nada.

"Nós precisamos mesmo conversar" falou depois de um tempo "Mas pode ser depois?"

Só cheguei mais perto dela.

"Depois que a Tonks for embora, depois que o Remus for levá-la para casa, depois que..."

"Claro que sim" interrompi, sorrindo, aproximando-me um pouco mais até que nossos corpos ficassem juntos. Pelo apoio que ela tinha na parede, ficava incrivelmente mais baixa que eu, e isso nos fez soltar uma outra risada, ainda mais breve, antes dela se desencostar e se colocar na ponta dos pés para juntar nossas bocas "Vem aqui"

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, as mãos subindo até meus ombros e apertando-os na sua maneira de dizer 'quero que me pegue no colo'. Era o mesmo desde quando ainda éramos apenas amigos e eu já muito mais alto que ela, e durante todo o tempo de namoro a única coisa que mudara fora a frequência e...

"Se quisessem que a gente chegasse um pouco mais tarde, era só avisar" e, com isso, Lily e eu paramos a um centímetro de nos beijarmos, sorrindo contra a boca um do outro antes de eu ter que deixá-la cair e me virar para Tonks. Ela nos olhava, divertida, ao lado de Remus, que sorria para a gente com o mesmo quê de diversão "Ou, ao menos ficar longe da passagem para dentro da casa"

"Não atrapalharíamos vocês se fosse assim"

"Claro. Obrigada pela dica" Lily retrucou, brincando, aproximando-se dos dois para cumprimentar cada um com um beijo no rosto. Não deu chance que eu fizesse o mesmo; apoiando as mãos em minha cintura, me empurrou para que eu entrasse no terreno da minha casa, os passos não se embolando com os meus pela intimidade que tínhamos nesse gesto "Vou roubar um pouco do café da manhã. Vocês vêm comigo?"

"Só para cumprimentar. Passamos em uma cafeteria e tomamos café" Remus respondeu, parando um pouco atrás da gente para deixar Tonks entrar antes dele "Charlus também está por aí?"

"Está. Siga o caminho" indiquei, minha vez de chegar para o lado para que eles pudessem passar. Dei mais um beijo em Lily antes de continuar e ir para a área da piscina, bocejando, mas terminando o bocejo antes mesmo de ver Sirius e Marlene sentados à borda, conversando "Não vão entrar hoje?"

"Eu estou criando coragem"

"E eu estou proibido porque, segundo ela, fica maior minha tentação de empurrá-la para a água"

Sorri, divertido "Ela está certa"

"Bom, não discordei. Eu... essa é a voz da Tonks?"

Fiz que sim por puro conforto – quer dizer, não havia escutado nada, mas o que Sirius provavelmente queria saber era se ela já estava ali, e ela estava – e segui em direção a uma cadeira, sentando-me nela antes de empurrá-la para trás para que o sol não ficasse na minha linha de visão. Não que não fosse fácil me acostumar; tendo passado pelo litoral oeste de Portugal, pelo sul da Espanha e da França e pela Itália e pela Grécia, eu estava mais acostumado do que achei que pudesse estar.

E isso era muito para um londrino.

"Ela chegou com o Remus?" Marlene perguntou, sorrindo quando, de novo, concordei "E Lily? Está aí?"

"Com meus pais" respondi, pensando nela. Nela, nela e nela, como fizera por toda a noite e, especialmente, depois da pergunta da minha mãe à mesa hoje cedo; não conseguia deixar de tê-la em minha mente, de revê-la por inteiro. Não apenas seu corpo, suas sardas, seu cabelo, sua boca, seus olhos, e não apenas seus sorrisos e suas risadas e seu jeito de falar e de sussurrar ao meu ouvido; não, eu pensei no que ela deveria estar sentindo, no receio e até mesmo no medo que ela parecia ter, na confusão que devia tomar conta dela agora.

Era só que eu não estava confuso. Eu não receava nada, não tinha medo de que algo pudesse dar tão errado de um jeito que poderia me fazer agir do jeito cauteloso que ela agia. Nada nunca fora segredo entre a gente – a primeira lembrança disso, dela me contando, aos seis anos, que roubara com Petunia a maquiagem da mãe ainda me fazia rir – e, agora, parecia que por causa dessa cautela era o que mais existia; eu não conseguia contar tudo o que eu queria, e ela não conseguia ouvir tudo o que deveria. Eu queria saber dela, descobrir o que acontecera nesse ano em que estive fora, ouvir dos professores e das matérias e das provas e das pessoas que estavam aqui.

Eu queria ouvir tanto. Queria falar tanto, mas era como se isso não fosse possível. Pela primeira vez, eu sentia como se estivéssemos em ritmos diferentes; ela não estava pronta para uma coisa que eu estava, ela parecia fugir de mim como se tivesse medo da minha conversa – e quantas vezes não pegamos o telefone e ligamos um para o outro de madrugada, só para ter mais da conversa com o outro? -, ela estava evasiva e tentando encontrar segurança em assuntos neutros que nem envolviam a gente.

Era como se não existíssemos.

E eu sabia disso, quer dizer. Já sabia que ela não queria conversar, que ela não se considerava pronta para isso, e sabia também que ela lutava contra tudo isso. A novidade, para mim, estava no fato de que eu tinha que ser perdoado por isso; fora escolha dela tanto quanto minha. E o fato de eu ter sido incapaz de mudar de idéia – mesmo a falta que eu sentira, mesmo a vontade de voltar que, de certa forma, nunca ia embora; não, não foi suficiente para que eu voltasse – e dela também ter ficado na mesma... tudo isso só parecia contribuir para o que estávamos vivendo agora.

O que eu não gostaria de estar vivendo agora.

"James?" pisquei os olhos e levantei-os para Lily, encontrando-a sorrindo para mim "Acordei você?"

Sorri para ela e, negando, me ajeitei um pouco na cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar em meu colo. Ela veio, trocando de mão o pacote de biscoitos, passando um dos braços por meus ombros para encontrar apoio enquanto beijava minha bochecha.

Não deixei que isso acontecesse por muito tempo, entretanto. Virei o rosto e o caí para o lado para facilitar o beijo, puxando seu lábio inferior para os meus antes de colocar minha língua em sua boca e fechando os olhos logo depois de vê-la fechar os dela. Não demorou muito para que ela relaxasse um pouco em meus braços e, por isso, sorri, parando por um segundo de beijá-la antes de voltar a fazê-lo. E ela relaxava e relaxava a cada segundo que passava, o corpo descansando no meu e os lábios deixando suspiros e gemidos escaparem e se perderem no meu beijo.

Poderia – e iria - ficar bem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A verdade é que, para me separar de James, eu tive que me forçar a isso.

E foi difícil, tenho que dizer. Foi algo extremamente difícil, porque o que eu mais queria fazer era ficar ali, nele, única e exclusivamente nele, ignorando o resto do mundo – os outros quatro na piscina, a conversa de Charlus e Dorea na cozinha, o sol raro que batia em qualquer lugar do meu corpo – porque ele se resumia a nós dois. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada, não conseguia desviar meus pensamentos dele, não conseguia deixar de senti-lo de todos os jeitos que poderia naquele momento.

E foi por isso, afinal, que decidi me separar dele. Porque, com ele, vinha tudo junto; vinha a certeza de que eu estava no melhor lugar do mundo, mas vinha a certeza de que ele me privou disso por não esperar por mim. Vinha a certeza de que o beijo dele era o melhor que alguém poderia receber, mas também vinha a certeza de que, por causa dele, passei um ano sem sentir o que era isso. Vinha a certeza de que, com ele, querer mais era mais que natural – contrário seria impossível, na realidade -, mas também vinha a certeza que eu só tivera a lembrança do toque por um tempo longo demais. Vinha a certeza que eu o queria por inteiro, mas vinha a certeza de que, por mais tempo do que eu poderia agüentar, eu só o tivera em sonhos.

Era pouco, muito pouco, para o que nós tivemos juntos.

"Quero cair um pouco na piscina" justifiquei assim que me coloquei de pé, sorrindo para ele ao, um pouquinho divertida, lhe estender a mão. Ele entrelaçou nossos dedos mas, quieto, só me olhou, estreitando os olhos para mim em uma pergunta silenciosa "Aproveitar o sol quente que está acabando comigo"

Ele sorriu e, levantando-se enfim, deixou os óculos junto com o pacote de biscoitos que, de um jeito que eu não conseguia lembrar, acabara parando na mesinha ao lado da cadeira. Mas também não me importava; como eu pensara antes, era impossível se preocupar com detalhes mínimos, impossível se prender a uma coisinha tão insignificante quanto essa.

E meu coração deu um salto ao perceber que eu não conseguira prender James.

"Você está mesmo muito branquinha" ele disse, beliscando meu queixo, sorrindo ao se inclinar para me beijar, leve, os lábios. E veio tudo aquilo de novo, todas aquelas sensações, todas as certezas que eu tinha sobre ele "Não podia ser diferente, não é?"

Sem saber o que ele queria dizer com isso, só sorri, colocando-me nas pontas dos pés para mais um beijo rápido. Puxei-o, então, para a água, descendo pela escada enquanto ele dava um meio pulo, com a mão apoiada na borda, para que pudesse entrar.

"Gelada" comentei, tentando superar o degrau que levaria a água para a minha barriga "Insuportavelmente gelada. Será que... Sirius!"

"Terapia de choque, psicóloga"

Todos – até mesmo eu – rimos.

"Não se preocupe. Fica melhor depois de um tempo" Tonks disse, divertida, piscando o olho para mim. Não continuou a fala, entretanto; virou-se para James e assoviou para chamar sua atenção, sorrindo em satisfação quando conseguiu "Remus me disse, ontem, que você..."

"Lily?" e, então, eu me desprendi da conversa, desviando dos dois para olhar para Remus. Nós dois não havíamos conversado muito desde a volta da viagem e, se eu parasse para pensar, isso era extremamente incomum; nós éramos amigos, muito amigos, e era uma pena que não tivéssemos oportunidade para conversar depois disso tudo "Deus, já está um pouco vermelha"

Ri um pouco "Nem todos podemos contar com a vantagem de ficar um pouco moreno"

"James está moreno. Eu estou, no mínimo, menos branco" respondeu, piscando-me o olho em diversão "Quando as minhas aulas recomeçarem, você vai ver que vou estar como antes"

Dessa vez, demorei um pouco "Preparado?"

"Sempre" e sorriu para mim "Você já leu aquilo tudo?"

Neguei.

"É coisa demais" ele continuou, gentil, provavelmente percebendo um pouco da minha indecisão. Remus – assim como James – sempre sabia o que eu estava pensando, e sempre abrandava um pouco o tom para me dar uma alternativa de responder ou não.

Eu o adorava.

"Eu sei" falei "Mas acho que estou me acostumando a lidar com 'coisas demais'"

Saiu antes que eu pudesse controlar.

"Eu não queria..."

"Eu sei que não" ele me interrompeu, como eu baixando o tom de voz. Não que aquilo fosse necessário, entretanto; James e Tonks ainda conversavam, e Sirius e Marlene já haviam ido para a outra extremidade da piscina "Você nunca culpou muito as pessoas"

Não respondi, pensando no que ele falara, lutando contra um mordiscar de lábio inferior ao pensar sobre isso. Talvez, ele estivesse certo; eu não gostava de responsabilizar os outros – por mais que sim, a responsabilidade pudesse ser deles – por nada, sempre conseguindo arranjar desculpas para tudo o que faziam e tudo o que eu fizera que poderia ter ocasionado qualquer ação subseqüente.

Mas isso mudara tanto. Era a primeira vez, a primeira vez _de verdade_, que eu não conseguia encontrar explicações que justificassem alguma das coisas que acontecera nesse último ano. Não conseguia encontrar desculpas para James, não conseguia entender se eu fizera algo para que ele fosse embora, daquele jeito, sem desistir nem por minha causa.

Havia se passado o tempo das desculpas.

"Você acha que eu deveria tentar...?"

Ele só sorriu, mais gentil que antes.

"No seu tempo, sim" respondeu "E quanto mais cedo, melhor"

_Porque, senão, eu ficaria presa ao James de novo._

Eu só estava tentando descobrir até que ponto isso era ruim.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Deus" Lily começou, um pouquinho divertida, assim que entramos no meu quarto depois de um dia inteiro na piscina. Não olhou para lado algum antes de se tacar, de bruços, na cama, o rosto se enfiando no travesseiro enquanto, eu sabia, ela bocejava "Estou exausta. O verão não foi feito para descansarmos de tudo o que fizemos durante o ano?"

Sorri mas, sem responder, só segui até ela, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e me inclinando para alcançar sua nuca. Beijei-a mesmo por cima do cabelo, deslizando o beijo para sua bochecha antes de voltar a ficar com a coluna reta, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros com um certo cuidado.

Quer dizer, ela já estava um pouco vermelha.

"Muito cansada?"

"Um pouco" e, então, sorriu "Faça uma massagem e eu durmo"

Ri "Isso é 'muito' cansada, Lily"

"Acho que estou tentando dizer a mim mesma que eu não estou quase exausta depois de passar o dia todo me divertindo" respondeu, risonha, com um gesto de ombros tirando minhas mãos dali. Fui além e saí de cima de seu corpo, apoiando-me nos calcanhares e observando-a, com diversão, conforme tomava coragem de sentar "Você não cansa, não é?"

Neguei com a cabeça, mas não respondi; estendi minha mão para ela e entrelacei nossos dedos, puxando-a para mim de modo que eu pudesse abraçá-la. Seu corpo estava quente e seu cabelo um pouco ressecado pela combinação do cloro com o sol mas, mesmo assim, estava linda.

Linda, como eu sempre me lembrara dela ter sido.

"É o sol" ela murmurou, acomodando-se em meu abraço, os olhos parecendo se fechar por um instante "Muito sol causa sonolência, preguiça. É uma reação do seu corpo para..."

"Me impressiono com o fato de você ser realmente fã de biologia" interrompi, brincando, beliscando de leve sua cintura quando ela, sem se abalar, riu um pouco "Vamos lá, minha-garota-inteligente. Como faz para passar?"

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim para, mordendo o lábio inferior, estreitar os olhos para mim "Dormir é uma boa opção"

Arqueei a sobrancelha "A única?"

Lutou contra um sorriso "Beber água"

"Água?" e, quando eu sorri, ela sorriu também, os olhos verdes brilhando ao pegar o sentido da minha pergunta. Era assim, sempre fora assim; eu a provocava e ela respondia à minha provocação com um brilho no olhar, o corpo sempre se ajeitando no meu para que encontrássemos espaço para um beijo.

E foi isso o que fizemos. Eu a segurei pela cintura e pressionei-a contra mim, caindo meu rosto para o lado quando nossos lábios se entreabriram para que nossas línguas se encontrassem. Ela tirou meus óculos e enfiou os dedos em meu cabelo, as pernas se ajeitando de modo que eu pudesse trazê-la, definitivamente, para o meu colo.

"Estou acordando" ela murmurou depois que deslizei a boca pela linha de sua mandíbula, uma das mãos arranhando minha nuca enquanto a outra entrava em minha blusa e corria para cima. Nós dois suspiramos, simultâneos, eu quando ela arranhou dois pontos diferentes de mim e ela quando mordisquei seu lóbulo, e soltamos meio gemidos quando as minhas mãos subiram por debaixo de sua blusa "Mais um pouco, James"

"Mais...?" perguntei, mas era o tipo de pergunta para a qual eu, realmente, não esperava resposta "O que quer dizer com 'mais'?"

Ela soltou outro meio gemido quando meus dedos roçaram seus seios por cima do soutien do biquíni. Mais uma vez, sorri com isso, minha outra mão encontrando o caminho da primeira para que pudesse provocá-la ainda mais, meus lábios se entreabrindo e chupando a pele de seu pescoço pelo prazer que era vê-la tão entregue.

"Quero..." parou por um segundo "Quero que tire as minhas roupas"

Dessa vez, foi impossível não sorrir.

"Não precisa pedir"

E comecei a tirar, peça por peça, revelando cada espaço de seu corpo que eu conhecia tão bem e, nem por um segundo, me esquecera. Primeiro, foi sua blusa – revelando as sardas que se perdiam em seu colo, me fazendo perder o olhar ali e reencontrando cada uma antes mesmo delas surgirem – e, depois, seu short, para só então eu me permitir um pouco mais de tempo admirando-a só com o biquíni. A parte de cima estava ligeiramente torta pelo meu toque anterior e a parte de baixo um pouco caída por causa do short, e isso tudo só me fez suspirar e gemer e desejá-la mais.

"Quer que eu tire tudo ou te toque antes?" perguntei, levando minhas mãos para desfazer o fecho em suas costas. O tecido caiu e, com essa nova facilidade, puxei-o por sua cabeça – ela não gostava de desfazer o nó que ficava em sua nuca -, soltando um gemido ao ver seus seios nus à minha frente "Eu poderia te beijar aqui enquanto te masturbo"

Suas pálpebras caíram em prazer.

"Ou eu posso mesmo tirar toda a sua roupa..." meus dedos acharam o caminho de sua calcinha, provocando-a por fora "... e vir direto para cá. Com a boca exatamente onde você..."

"Tire você a sua" ela me interrompeu, chegando um pouco para trás e escapando do meu toque. Ela mesma, então, tirou a peça de roupa que faltava, um gesto tão urgente que eu não pude deixar de sair da cama para que pudesse tirar a minha roupa mais rápido.

E, finalmente, estávamos nus.

"Senti tanta falta de te ver assim" Lily murmurou, tão baixo que eu não poderia ter certeza se fora para mim ou para ela, mas alto o suficiente para que eu me sentisse excitar por mais que o toque de sua mão em meu membro "Senti muita, muita falta de te ver assim"

"Eu também" e, pela sua expressão, eu tive certeza que eu não deveria ter sido para mim. Eu deveria ser a última pessoa a escutar aquilo, a última pessoa a pegá-la em um momento como esse – que ela via como frágil, como exposto, como aberto demais para qualquer um que não fosse ela -, e isso, por um tempo, me chateou; ela sempre contara tudo, tudo a mim, e parecia que se sentia cada vez menos pronta a continuar o que tínhamos antes "Senti falta de tudo em você"

Levantei seu queixo e a fiz olhar para mim, vendo o brilho em seus olhos verdes e o jeito fraco com o qual ela mordia o lábio inferior.

"Cada pedaço seu" continuei "Seu cabelo"

O jeito como eu o ajeitava, o jeito como eu o segurava, o jeito como ele caía no rosto dela e no meu.

"Seus olhos" eles sempre se moviam para mim, sempre brilhavam à minha presença, sempre se escondiam atrás das pálpebras quando ela gemia em prazer ao menor dos meus toques "Sua boca. Suas mãos, seus..."

"Vem aqui" ela me interrompeu, pegando meu membro na mão, percorrendo-o com a palma e os dedos sobre ele até chegar à cabeça e usar o polegar. Era o jeito certo de começar a me enlouquecer, o jeito certo que ela, só ela, tinha de me fazer excitar dessa maneira tão forte "Vem para a cama, James"

E eu fui, incapaz de me prender. Fui, e então senti sua boca na minha e sua língua batendo na minha, suas mãos se enfiando em meu cabelo enquanto suas pernas se ajeitavam de modo a empurrarem a lateral de meu corpo. Eu mal me coloquei deitado e ela já cortou o beijo para, desse jeito, deslizar os lábios entreabertos por meu pescoço, encontrar os pontos exatos dele, me fazer suspirar e gemer muito antes deles encontrarem o caminho para a parte baixa de meu corpo.

Receber prazer dela era perfeito. E dar prazer a ela era tão perfeito quanto; por isso, quando gozei – puxando seu cabelo para trás para que ela pudesse desviar, gemendo seu nome porque era o único no mundo -, não quis esperar nem um segundo depois de obter o mínimo de controle. Não, isso seria tempo demais de espera para voltar a beijá-la, tempo demais de espera para colocar minha boca em seus seios antes de escorregá-la por sua barriga; era tempo demais de espera antes de ouvi-lo chamar meu nome.

Só, só meu nome.

Porque isso, isso e o seu conjunto de reações ao toque de minha língua – suas pernas tremendo, sua respiração se perdendo, sua voz se misturando ao ar em diferentes níveis que demonstravam a mesma excitação – eram mais que suficientes para me excitarem de novo, para me deixarem mais do que pronto para me enfiar dentro dela e fazê-la gemer tudo de novo.

"Você fica tão linda assim" murmurei contra sua boca, entrecortado, beijando-a por meio segundo até levantar um pouco o corpo para que nosso contato não fosse tão imediato. Mais um instante com seu corpo nu contra o meu e a camisinha seria totalmente esquecida, e eu não queria isso "Tão, tão linda"

Lily não me respondeu, a cabeça pendendo para o lado no travesseiro para me observar colocando o preservativo, os olhos se estreitando em prazer e a mão se esticando para que, apoiada na cama, desse força a ela para levantar. Nossas bocas se encontraram de novo, nossas línguas recomeçaram todos os toques, nossos corpos se juntaram ainda mais até cairmos, de novo, deitados no colchão.

E não iríamos sair dali por um bom tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Olha para você" James disse, meio brincalhão, o indicador percorrendo divertidamente meu nariz. Só com esse gesto, sorri, endireitando-me entre suas pernas para que nós dois ficássemos mais confortáveis no abraço "Já vermelha. Está ardendo?"

Pensei na resposta e, depois, dei de ombros; sim, ardia um pouquinho, mas eu estava acostumada a ter partes do meu corpo ardendo só por andar no sol raro de Londres por uns dez minutos. Claro que era completamente diferente ficar de biquíni em uma piscina; qualquer parte de minha pele que fora exposta ao sol estava mais quente – e eu sentira isso quando James segurara meus seios nas mãos, sentira quando ele me segurara pelo bumbum e me ajudara a mover contra ele – e, se eu não passasse qualquer tipo de hidratante, eu iria descascar, mas me preocupar com isso era a última coisa que passava pela minha cabeça agora.

E tantas, tantas coisas passavam agora.

"Bom. Posso te tocar onde eu quiser sem medo" ele brincou, beliscando minha cintura, os lábios encontrando minha bochecha para, assim, beijá-la. Contra o calor do sol, eles estavam até gelados, e o contraste de temperatura me fez fechar os olhos e querer que, de novo, ele passasse a boca por todo o meu corpo.

Era sempre tão bom.

"Já me tocou sem medo" e isso não o impedia de ser carinhoso, não o impedia de me olhar como se eu fosse única no mundo, e contribuía para que a minha sensação de confusão continuasse intacta "Sem qualquer medo"

E me deixara sem medo também. Seu toque simplesmente parecia certo; o jeito com que sua boca encontrava os pontos certos de meu corpo, o jeito como suas mãos me seguravam, o jeito como sua língua e seus dedos e seu membro entravam em mim. Era certo o modo como ele me fazia suspirar por ele, sussurrar por ele, gemer por ele, chamar seu nome enquanto perdia a respiração e chegava perto do orgasmo.

Tudo com ele era certo.

"Por que a gente não... ei, isso é seu celular?" me interrompi, saindo um pouco de seu meio abraço para seguir o som. Me estiquei um pouco e consegui alcançar a mesinha ao lado da cama, puxando o aparelho antes de pegá-lo e olhar no visor "Ei, é o Peter"

James, que abria a boca para dizer algo – que, como eu o conhecia, sabia que era para ignorar o toque -, fechou-a, o cenho se franzindo ao pegar o telefone.

"Tem tempo que a gente não se fala" ele disse, deixando o telefone na cama antes de, com um beijo rápido em minha boca, levantar-se dela. Pegou a cueca e vestiu-a, rápido, pura e simplesmente para não sair totalmente nu na varanda "Melhor eu atender"

"Vá lá" concordei, sorrindo para ele, observando-o abrir a porta antes de desviar os olhos. Não demorou meio segundo para que eu percebesse que a conversa ia demorar – 'Mas o que aconteceu?' – e, por isso, virei mais uma vez no colchão, rodando os olhos pelo quarto para ver se eu pegava alguma coisa para me distrair.

O laptop foi a primeira coisa que vi.

Com o propósito de jogar qualquer um dos programas que James tinha em seu computador, então, sentei na outra extremidade da cama e alcancei o eletrônico, abrindo-o e tocando uma tecla para ter certeza de que estava ligado. Apareceu, no visor, a tela para a senha, e então um sorriso se formou em meu rosto ao perceber que o 'por todo o sempre' continuava sendo a frase para que eu conseguisse acesso.

Mesmo que a tela não fosse a mesma.

Não que o fundo fosse diferente, entretanto. Continuava com o mesmo fundo, e as pastas da esquerda eram as mesmas, o mesmo que aconteceria com as da direita não fosse uma pequena pasta no inferior. Dizia 'Viagem', e só isso era motivo suficiente para que eu não clicasse agora; mas, sei lá, fui movida por alguma coisa que me fez clicar, e só a primeira foto já era suficiente para que eu quisesse voltar a fechar o laptop e esquecê-lo no canto.

Não deveria ser nada demais, na realidade. Era só uma foto daquelas, espontâneas, na qual Sirius, Remus e Peter apareciam, me fazendo deduzir que fora James quem batera. Não demorava muito para descobrir por que; Sirius e Remus gargalhavam enquanto Peter, caído no chão, recebia um banho de alguma bebida que estava em sua própria mão.

_Pode imaginar, Lily? Vamos nos divertir como nunca antes._

James também havia batido a segunda. Eu conseguia ver, no canto, Remus tentando sair da linha de alvo de Sirius, que corria atrás de Peter por um motivo desconhecido. Eles pareciam estar na entrada de algum prédio imponente, perto de Alsácia, um daqueles que James e eu vimos em fotos e nos provocamos por um tempo sobre irmos até cairmos em um acordo.

_Por você, eu iria a qualquer lugar._

A terceira, pelo visto, fora tirada por Sirius ou James. E eu poderia, na realidade, até dizer como eles estavam; aposto que gargalhavam, soltos, pela visão de Remus e Peter, com livros entre eles – provavelmente com o primeiro ensinando o segundo um pouco mais de francês -, quase caindo da cama, Peter com alguma coisa roxa na cara que deveria ter sido fruto de uma brincadeira conjunta dos dois que batiam que, talvez, incluísse o Remus.

_Ah, eu aposto que você vai entrar nas brincadeiras comigo._

A quarta, parecia, já era na Espanha. O único que não poderia ter tirado essa foto era Sirius que, meio confuso, tentava explicar algo para um segurança. Estava no meio de fazer um gesto para ele quando o click foi feito, uma das mãos apontando o que parecia um dicionário para o outro homem.

_Você vai nos salvar de grande parte das confusões, Lils. _

A próxima foto seguia uma linha parecida. Remus ou Peter tiraram essa, porque mostrava James e Sirius tentando entreter um daqueles guardas que não podiam conversar ou rir ou mesmo rir.

_Isso é impossível na Inglaterra, mas aposto que conseguimos em qualquer lugar fora daqui._

_Juntos, podemos tudo._

Foi aí que, então, eu percebi que sorria. E foi com tristeza que eu percebi que era um sorriso triste; não, eu não conseguia ficar feliz por ele. Não conseguia olhar para aquelas fotos e não sentir uma sensação horrível de perda; eram os nossos momentos, os nossos sonhos, a nossa futura realidade. Era eu que deveria estar ali com ele, rindo com ele, convencendo-o a posar para as fotos porque tudo aquilo deveria ficar além de uma memória feliz. Eu queria tocar, agora, as nossas lembranças, passá-las frente aos meus olhos – por serem reais, e não apenas planos de adolescentes -, guardá-las para o futuro que teríamos juntos. Tudo isso, agora, parecia resumido a um lugar mais que distante, mas não era como se...

Ou melhor, era.

Piscando os olhos, tentei observar a imagem à minha frente de modo que ela fizesse sentido, mas bastou apenas meio segundo para eu ter certeza de que não faria. Antes, agora, ou depois; nada daquilo faria sentido.

James nunca estaria com uma outra garota daquele jeito.

_Eu te amo tanto, Lily._

James, depois de mim, nunca chegaria perto de qualquer outra.

_Sinto como se não pudesse... não posso ficar sem você._

Nunca a beijaria como me beijava.

_Poderia passar o tempo todo só com você._

Nunca a tocaria desse jeito.

_Só consigo pensar em você._

Nunca se comportaria desse jeito.

_Adoro quando sorri. Adoro quando ri. Adoro... amo tudo de você._

Nunca a olharia desse jeito.

_Amo você. Para sempre, amo você._

E, então, eu não podia mais.

Com um salto, saí da cama, percorrendo o quarto com os olhos para achar minha roupa. Primeiro, foi o soutien, e então a calcinha, uma sandália, o short e outra sandália. Mas eu não poderia ter certeza; parecia um borrão, parecia inconsciente, parecia...

"Lily?" e meu coração parou de bater por um segundo, ou se acelerou mais do que eu achava que poderia se acelerar, e então tudo o que alguém poderia sentir veio de uma só vez e tomou conta de mim "... O que está fazendo? Não vai..."

"Pensei que, talvez, você estivesse certo. Você, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, todo mundo que deixava claro que a melhor coisa a ser feita era enfrentar logo essa viagem e não fingir que poderíamos continuar a sermos os mesmos de antes" disse, eu mesma me surpreendendo com a calma que eu demonstrava a cada palavra. Era totalmente contrária à minha vontade; eu queria gritar, chorar, sair correndo dali sem nenhuma justificativa _exatamente como ele havia feito comigo_ "Então, peguei seu laptop e vi as fotos"

Ele franziu o cenho e, por isso, me fez sentir uma pontada de alívio contra a minha vontade. Significava que ele ainda me conhecia, que ele ainda sabia me julgar – sabia quando um sorriso era forçado, quando um tom de voz era falso, quando um revirar de olhos era de medo ou desconforto – e que, exatamente por isso, não caía no que eu falava. Não apenas seria mais fácil para mim não ter que acabar com uma possível alegria dele, como era uma espécie de conforto para mim; ele me conhecia, ele realmente me conhecia, e isso não mudara.

Eu só não sabia se isso era suficiente.

"Muito legal, o norte da França. Vocês quatro realmente aproveitaram" continuei, sentindo que minha voz iria falhar, em algum momento, se eu continuasse assim, mas eu não conseguia descobrir se eu queria chorar ou se já estava chorando "Depois, foi o norte da Espanha, não é? Andaluzia, País Basco, e por aí vai"

Ele esperou.

"Vi vocês quatro em algumas fotos. Vi você em algumas fotos" me corrigi "Tinha você em frente a um parque"

"Achei que você tivesse visto. Eu mandei..."

"Claro que mandou" interrompi, sem querer dar chance a ele de falar, sem querer dar a mim a chance de parar e de dar chance da raiva passar e da minha coragem ir embora. Eu precisava, senão chegaria o momento em que o choro tomaria conta de mim e toda a minha vontade se resumiria a desejar que ele me abraçasse e me consolasse e dissesse que tudo voltaria a ser como antes "Você mandou essa. Mandou a de Alhambra, a do museu dos mouros, a de Cristóvão Colombo. Mas não mandou a que você estava em uma boate, apoiado em um balcão, uma das mãos segurando uma taça de algum drink enquanto a outra se enfiava na saia de uma mulher que você beijava"

Ele desfez o franzir de cenho, a expressão mudando para uma que eu não queria ler.

"Não mandou a de você sem blusa, segurando-a, a boca enfiada no decote dela. Não mandou a dela com as mãos nas suas calças. Não mandou a de vocês saindo do balcão para um canto qualquer, e com certeza não mandou a que vocês dormiam juntos" continuei, controlando a voz para que ficasse compreensível, de novo incapaz de decidir se eu estava chorando ou não "O que foi, você pulou essas fotos na hora de anexar? O e-mail foi extraviado? Não, não, já sei, decidiu que as fotos estavam desfocadas e..."

"Eu queria te contar. Eu ia te contar" ele me interrompeu, e de repente sua voz parecia desesperada, perdida, fora de contexto "Eu ia te contar tudo, cada segundo, ia responder tudo o que você quisesse que eu respondesse. Mas você não parecia pronta, você não queria..."

"Quem é que quer escutar isso, James?" interrompi "Quem é que quer escutar, quem é que se prepara para escutar que o namorado de mais de cinco anos saiu para uma viagem e dormiu com várias garotas – porque eu tenho certeza, certeza absoluta, que não foi a única – como se você não existisse?"

"Não era como se você não existisse. Você..."

"Ah, eu existia? Você dormiu com elas pensando em mim?"

"Não. Não, porque eu sabia que não era você" ele disse, mordendo o lábio inferior quando eu pisquei os olhos. Foi aí que percebi; eu estava chorando, estava chorando demais "Por favor, me escuta. Eu preciso que você me escute, preciso que você..."

"... entenda que você escolheu me deixar para... para isso?"

"Eu não escolhi deixar você. Eu queria te levar comigo, queria que você..."

"Mas não cedeu um milímetro quando eu pedi para esperar por mim"

"Você também não cedeu nada. Eu cansei de contar as vezes em que eu te implorei para ir comigo..."

"E eu não conseguia mais contar as vezes em que eu te pedi para ficar. E eu me lembro de todas elas, como se..."

"Nós não vamos passar disso" ele me interrompeu, parecendo querer me cortar para não me dar a chance de falar. Ele queria dizer algo, queria se explicar, e tudo o que eu queria era entender por que eu não conseguia nem querer ouvi-lo "Nós ficamos nessa por seis meses antes de eu viajar, e não vai ser agora..."

"Não, não vai ser agora" concordei, subitamente desesperada para sair dali. Talvez, amanhã, eu acordaria e perceberia que aquilo era um sonho, e quanto menos eu tivesse disso daqui mais fácil ficaria para me livrar de tudo isso depois "Eu já..."

"Fica. Por favor, fica. Não vai agora, me escuta, eu...

E a vontade súbita, agora, era de rir pela ironia daquilo tudo.

"Eu vou estar a duas casas de distância, James" disse, interrompendo-o, pegando minha blusa enquanto tentava ver por minhas lágrimas para, desse jeito, achar meu celular "É o mais longe que posso estar de você nesse momento, enquanto o lugar mais perto que você ficou de mim, quando eu te _implorei _para ficar, foi Calais"

Ele suspirou, também parecendo desesperado.

"Eu implorei, James"

"Lily, eu..."

E eu desisti. Deixei o celular de lado e saí do quarto com a idéia de colocar minha blusa no meio do caminho, não batendo a porta para que não pudesse acordar ninguém ou alarmar ninguém na casa e descendo as escadas com o máximo de velocidade que eu podia sem cair. Queria sair dali, esquecer que ele estava ali, tentar entender porque eu quisera tanto que ele voltasse e, agora, o que eu mais queria era ficar longe dele.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu me lembre, eu não o queria por perto.

E isso me assustava. Eu estava com medo, sem saber lidar com isso, sem saber compreender tudo o que acontecia agora. Queria descobrir, entender qual fora o momento em que tudo o que havíamos tido antes – os encontros escondidos à noite, os escapadas das aulas para conversarmos e nos beijarmos até não podermos mais, nossas noites no dormitório do outro porque não agüentávamos não dormir perto um do outro depois de transarmos – desaparecera, se tornara mínimo para que, agora, ele me machucasse desse jeito. Queria entender o erro que eu havia cometido para que deixasse de lado uma história como a nossa e viajasse e transasse com outras como se eu não existisse, queria entender o motivo que ele teve para acreditar que o que tínhamos não era suficiente, queria entender por que nossos caminhos deixaram de ser um só e se tornaram opostos o suficiente para que ficássemos tão separados quando estávamos agora.

Eu nunca me sentira tão longe de alguém que já estivera tão perto.

E mesmo isso, agora, parecia certo.

**A verdade dói, e uma mentira ainda mais**

**Como eu posso dar algo mais?**

**Quando eu amo você um pouco menos que antes**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bom... oi?

Sei que passou muito tempo. Nossa, sei que se passou muito, muito tempo. Talvez quatro, talvez cinco, meses. Nem sei precisar direito. A questão é que, para quem lê, também, Drinks e F&D, o motivo está dado. Acho que não devo repetir aqui, tanto por mim – estou melhorando, estou realmente melhorando, e repetir vai desanimar o tom de uma nota que tem tudo para ser um pouco melhor do que ficaria – quanto por vocês, que merecem mais de mim do que um tom depreciativo e lamentos cujos motivos passam longe de vocês.

Só acho que devo uma explicação aqui; por que demorar ainda mais com TS? Eu poderia dar mil e uma razões para isso – é uma história mais densa, mais complexa, mais difícil, mais dolorosa, cujo final eu ainda não tenho montado -, mas a verdade é que se resume a uma só; parece com a vida real. Com a minha vida real.

E é suficiente para deixar essa história ainda mais difícil.

Mas vamos deixar essas coisas de lado, não é? Colocar um ponto final nelas, ir direto para a resposta das reviews e, então, para a hora em que, finalmente, vou postar o capítulo. Capítulo esse que, aliás, vai dedicado à** Bia**; obrigada, obrigada e obrigada, por coisas que, realmente, são impossíveis de serem ditas.

**É para você** *-*

E, finalmente, reviews; **Clara Casali; AnneSL, Gabriela Black, manu 96, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Mila Pink, Justine, Sophie, NG, Nathália e Samantha**

**Giulia **–e o próximo capítulo chegou ^-^ Sei que atrasado, totalmente fora de época, e sei que vou acabar fazendo com que você tenha que reler mais um pouco para conseguir entender o que está escrito aqui. Mas espero que, afinal, a espera e o trabalho valham à pena. Até porque, sem exagero algum, me faltou coragem para ter que escrever esse e lidar com os próximos.  
Vai ser difícil, exatamente por ser triste. Mas tenho que seguir adiante, né?  
Então, quer dizer que gosta de Beatles, Coldplay e Paramore. Por razões óbvias, nunca fui a um show dos Beatles, mas já fui ao dos dois últimos, e me sinto na obrigação de dizer que o do Coldplay foi ESPETACULAR. APOTEÓTICO, juro. Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesse período aí da nota ;) Chorei praticamente o choro inteiro, senti que todo o esforço valia à pena, me senti capaz de tudo de novo. Juro, me ajudou muito. E qual música deles não possuem, ao menos, uma frase que te faz pensar nas coisas mais lindas do mundo? *-*  
Ahn... só uma coisa a dizer, e não sei se isso seria o certo porque, agora, me parece invasão demais; mas acho, acho uma pena mesmo, que nós duas tenhamos TOTGA como música tema :(  
Beeeeijos ;*  
PS: obrigada por dizer que estou em primeiro lugar \o/. Você tem noção de como anima? *-*

Beeeeeijos , gente ;*


	10. Someone Like You

**Não é do seu feitio se refrear ou se esconder da luz**

_Someone like you_

_Adele_

A vontade que eu tinha era de fazer o mundo desaparecer e ir com ele.

Sério; eu nunca desejara algo com tanta força assim. Nem quando eu tinha cinco anos e finalmente ganhara aquela boneca, nem quando eu tinha nove e ganhara meu primeiro livro em francês, nem quando eu tinha onze e conseguira a bolsa e nem mesmo quando eu conseguira a vaga em Oxford. Deus, eu nunca desejara algo assim nem mesmo quando James e eu...

Não; não, eu desejara. E meu desejo era que James não fosse embora.

E ele fora.

Ele_ fora_.

E, da mesma forma que esse desejo não se realizara, esse, de agora, também não se realizaria. Não se realizaria nunca, porque, se era pouco provável que James escolhesse ficar, era ainda menos provável que o mundo desaparecesse e que eu ficasse perdida em algum lugar dentro dele. Aliás, como eu estava com sorte ultimamente, a coisa mais provável de se acontecer era...

Tudo de errado já acontecera.

Tudo.

James terminara o curso antes de mim. James não quisera esperar um ano. James viajara. Eu terminara com ele. Eu não respondera nada do que ele me mandava. Ele continuara viajando como se nada tivesse acontecido, e eu continuava vivendo aqui porque tudo isso aconteceu. Ele se esquecera de mim com uma velocidade impressionante, e eu continuava me lembrando dele segundo a segundo mesmo que...

E foi isso.

Não parei. Não parei ao sair da casa de James, não parei na rua, e também não parei ao chegar em casa; eu sabia estar chorando e sabia que meu pai estava sentado na sala, mas mesmo assim não juntei uma coisa à outra – eu queria parar de chorar agora, não chorar mais. E conversar sobre aquilo, e saber que alguém sabia que eu não estava bem iria fazer exatamente o contrário - e não parei até chegar em meu quarto e ligar meu computador. Não parei nem mesmo enquanto colocava a senha no meu e-mail e o esperava abrir, as lágrimas em meus olhos embaçando a tela mas, mesmo assim, não me impedindo de ver o que eu mais queria ver.

Eram quatro e-mails no total. O mais recente deles, mandado por último e o primeiro na tela, ainda estava na primeira página, totalmente reconhecível mesmo que entre anúncios de lojas e de livrarias e de qualquer outra coisa. O primeiro a ser mandado estava também perdido entre anúncios e um e-mail de uma amiga minha da faculdade, mas ainda mais visível que o que eu vira primeiro.

Foi nele que eu cliquei.

'_Adivinha só? Acabei de chegar em casa e, exatamente como eu disse a você, até o primo da sogra da minha tia emprestada está aqui para me dar, mais uma vez, os parabéns por ter me formado. Minha tia avó – aquela que eu falei que deve morrer a qualquer momento, lembra? – está achando a piada do século me chamar de Sigmund apesar de todos os protestos do meu pai, e minha mãe e a minha avó paterna estão disputando a minha atenção com o que cada uma aprendeu sobre a corrente behaviorista. Papai, no meio das duas, está tentando fingir que a esposa e a mãe realmente se dão bem, mas acho que nem mesmo ele está mais acreditando nisso._

_Meu primo também esteve aqui. Aquele, de doze anos, que disse que estava apaixonado por você e que faria psicologia 'porque, se todas forem como a Lily, eu estou feito para o resto da vida'. Ele me perguntou de você, mas para quê perder tempo nele? Todo mundo perguntou de você, Lily. Meu avô, inclusive, quando todos já tinham ido embora, perguntou quando você voltaria para discutir literatura com ele._

_Para você ver como faz falta, Lily'. _

Respirei fundo, mas segui para a próxima mensagem sem pensar demais.

'_Redescobri o prazer de ver TV; me descobri rindo, veja só, em um comercial de pasta de dente. Isso sem falar no carinho que eu senti pelo cachorro que corria em direção à comida e depois lambia o dono. Mesmo o filme – você ia rir na minha cara agora, porque o enredo era sobre um garoto que descobria que a família tinha sangue de duende ou algo assim – me fez rir e me sentir triste também. Coisas que só acontecem quando você passa um tempo longe da TV. _

_Mas me fez pensar em você. Não só na parte em que riria de mim, mas na parte em que você me faria assistir aqueles seus filmes sérios e clássicos e cultos. É como minha mãe diz; você é a única que conhece a... Scarlet? Desculpe, não prestei atenção no nome dela. _

_Você poderia vir aqui'_

A próxima;

'_Nunca achei que fosse dizer isso, mas já estou sentindo falta daquele período em que tínhamos dez provas por dia e ainda tínhamos que entregar a monografia. Sem nada para fazer, o tempo passa devagar, e quando vou ver se você já me respondeu, reparo que só se passaram cinco minutos ao invés de cinco horas'_

A última tinha apenas uma frase:

'_Estou com saudades, Lily'_

Mordendo o lábio inferior, chorando um pouco mais, foi essa a mensagem que eu escolhi para responder. Cliquei onde deveria e não demorei meio segundo para preencher o espaço em branco – era fácil, tão fácil conversar com ele – com as mesmas palavras dele; '_estou com saudades'_. Mais nada; enviei, para apenas um minuto depois ter sua resposta.

A conversa se formou. Fácil, longa, divertida, suficiente para me fazer, por um tempo, parar de chorar, e suficiente para me fazer sentir bem a ponto de me sentir segura de encontrá-lo no dia seguinte para o café. Eu queria, e queria de verdade; sua conversa, sua voz, seu sorriso, sua presença em geral me fazia bem.

E eu precisava me sentir bem.

**Quem poderia ter adivinhado o gosto amargo  
Que isso teria?**

"Ei" cumprimentei Peter assim que ele abriu a porta, tentando sorrir em sua direção mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que não saíra nada mais elaborado do que um sorriso desanimado. Mas eu não me importava com isso; pelo jeito como Lily era próxima do pai, tinha certeza de que, de alguma coisa, ele sabia, e se ainda não soubesse ele poderia ter alguma noção pelo meu gesto de bater na porta ao invés de simplesmente entrar "Lily está aí?"

Devagar, ele negou.

"Mesmo?"

Ele voltou a concordar mas, dessa vez, soltou um sorriso discreto.

"Não te convidaria para entrar se estivesse" disse, chegando um pouco para trás para que eu pudesse seguir seu movimento de cabeça para dentro da casa. Sorri para ele, ainda mais desanimado que antes, mas entrei e comecei a ir para a cozinha, com a impressão ridícula de que Lily desceria daquela escada e viria até mim para conversarmos "Não parece bem, James"

"Não estou" concordei, porque não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer. Quer dizer,conhecia Peter desde que era um bebê e, durante todos esses vinte e dois anos, não me lembrava de já ter entrado na casa dele com menos do que uma correria infantil ou um sorriso de cumprimento.

Fora assim quando eu tinha quatro anos e subira, direto, para o quarto de Lily,derramando água de um balde mais pesado que eu e soltando um sorriso travesso quando Peter e Sophie piscaram os olhos na direção daquilo. Fora assim quando eu tinha sete anos e queria chamar Lily para jogar no novo videogame que eu havia ganhado. Fora assim mesmo quando tínhamos oito anos e, no anexo da minha casa, nos aproximamos e demos um selinho que fez Lily sair correndo, rindo, enquanto eu a perseguia até o quarto dela. Terminamos caindo na cama, rindo e fazendo uma guerra de travesseiros até que Sophie nos chamasse para a sorveteria.

E fora assim, também, quando eu entrara aqui e cumprimentara Lily com um beijo rápido na boca, meu sorriso se abrindo ao ver Peter piscar os olhos, Sophie prender a risada e Lily, devagar, corar à minha frente. Fora assim quando eu a trouxera de volta para casa e ouvira de um Peter um pouco brincalhão que 'sempre preferira o Remus, mas que estava tudo bem em ser eu também'. Fora assim quando eu entrara quase correndo só para encontrá-la, também quase correndo, e abraçá-la enquanto comemorávamos ter passado para Oxford.

_Sempre_ fora assim. Por que tinha que ter mudado?

"Ela saiu com Sophie?"

Ele voltou a negar, um pouco mais devagar do que a primeira vez.

"Sophie foi se encontrar com uma amiga" disse, sentando-se à mesa assim que terminei de me sentar. Não pareceu sentir dúvida sobre o que falaria depois disso, mas pareceu demorar um tempo um pouco maior para escolher as palavras "Lily saiu com um amigo da faculdade"

Um amigo da faculdade.

Esperei as palavras fazerem uma espécie de sentido. Esperei, esperei e esperei, mas elas continuaram no ar sem que eu conseguisse entendê-las. E o pior de tudo - bom, não o pior de tudo, mas esse era o espírito da coisa - é que isso se tornara comum nas últimas doze horas; desde que Lily saíra da minha casa ontem à noite, chorando daquele jeito, nada mais fazia sentido. Ou melhor, desde que Lily decidira não ir comigo naquela viagem nada mais fazia sentido.

Eu precisava falar com ela para ver se alguma coisa acontecia.

"Amigo?"

"Ben"

Não, sentido algum.

Não fazia sentido ela ter dito não quando a chamei para passar um ano com a gente no continente. Não fazia sentido ela ter insistido para que eu não fosse, sabendo que era o meu sonho e que era o sonho dela também. Não fazia sentido ela ter terminado comigo quando as coisas deram um pouquinho errado, e não fazia sentido ela ter ficado um ano inteiro sem tentar manter contato comigo ao me ignorar em tudo o que eu mandava. Não fazia sentido o fato de nós dois - nós dois, Lily e eu, que nunca tivemos nada a esconder um do outro - termos deixado partes da nossa vida longe um do outro, e não fazia sentido termos nos perdido tanto que Lily saíra chorando do meu quarto e eu ficara lá, parado, perdido e sem saber o que fazer. E também não fazia sentido estar aqui, agora,conversando com Peter enquanto ele me dizia 'um amigo' - sem citar nome algum, o que significava que, mesmo se ele dissesse algo, não faria sentido para mim - e, depois, dizia o nome dele como se já o conhecesse.

Como se eu tivesse ficado para trás.

E não foi uma grande realização, como se eu percebesse aqui que eu havia. Não, eu sempre soubera, de alguma forma, que a vida de Lily seguiria e que, embora a minha continuasse seguindo, haveria partes tanto dela quanto minha que não saberíamos. Não era, também, como seu eu me sentisse completamente bem com isso, mas era... Eu esperava, quer dizer. Esperava poder conversar com ela, falar com ela, ligar para ela e senti-la bem com tudo o que eu lhe contava enquanto eu me sentia bem por ela me contar as coisas dela.

Por algum motivo, não acontecera. Por algum motivo, ficáramos em lados diferentes de tudo isso. Por algum motivo, havíamos nos separado.

E, pela primeira vez, eu via que eu também tinha culpa nisso.

"Você sabe por que ela terminou comigo?"

Ele demorou um pouco.

"Acho" começou "Que você deve conversar isso com ela"

Sorri, triste "Acho que ela não quer olhar para mim agora"

Peter fez que sim.

"Não sei o que aconteceu, James" disse "Ela não falou, mas chegou aqui tão mal quanto quando você viajou"

Senti meu coração se acelerar.

"E, acredite, isso é dizer alguma coisa"

"Ela poderia ter ido comigo. Eu queria que ela tivesse ido comigo"

O sorriso dele tinha um certo pesar.

"Eu nunca duvidei disso, James" comentou "Mas ela duvidou"

"Por quê?"

Ele não disse nada.

"Eu insisti. Eu insisti demais, com tudo o que eu podia e com tudo o que eu tinha. Tentei de todas as formas" continuei, mordendo o lábio inferior "E, quando ela terminou, eu continuei tentando falar com ela. Tentei de tudo; mensagens, e-mails, fotos, tentativas de conversa. Foi ela quem decidiu se afastar e, mesmo assim, eu não duvidei dela"

"Eu sei" ele falou, gentil, negando com a cabeça por algum motivo "Mas vocês são pessoas diferentes. Ela não soube o que fazer quando você a fez escolher entre..."

"Eu não escolhi por ela"

"Você não deu escolha"

Pisquei, e ele, de novo, sorriu com certo pesar.

"Você fez a sua escolha" continuou "E a obrigou a escolher a partir dela"

Não respondi, piscando os olhos assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que eu percebesse que ele estava certo no que ele falara; eu decidi. Eu iria viajar, fosse ela comigo ou não. Eu falara para ela que iria, e que ela deveria ir comigo porque...

Foi então que eu percebera que não apenas estava errado também, como tinha uma culpa maior do que achava ser possível.

Deus.

"Olha, James" ele recomeçou, ainda gentil, tanto o tom de voz quanto o chamado me fazendo olhar para ele "Não há uma pessoa certa nisso. Você esteve errado ao não ouvi-la, e ela ao terminar tão rápido com você por algo que poderia ter sido menor do que é. Mesmo eu estou errado, fingindo que está tudo bem porque Lily acredita que é desse jeito que ela vai ter o tempo dela"

Esperei.

"Não está tudo bem, e ela sabe disso. Melhor do que nós dois, aliás, porque você voltou e tentou falar com ela como se..."

"Ela disse que não queria me ouvir"

"Eu sei. E entendo também"

"Eu não" disse, mais rápido do que achei que fosse capaz "Eu não consigo. A gente sempre conversou sobre tudo, e então..."

"Ela não consegue, James. Não agora"

Suspirei.

"E eu também entendo isso" disse "Ela está confusa"

Eu não estava. Eu a queria, e tanto.

"Eu..." mas eu mesmo me cortei, prendendo um suspiro antes de decidir recomeçar "Engraçado, não é? Voltei, achei que estivesse tudo bem, e o primeiro impulso que eu tive foi..."

"Foi o dela também. E o meu" ele riu, leve "Chamei você para entrar naquela primeira noite pensando no garoto que vi crescer, e não como o ex-namorado da minha filha que não terminou bem com ela"

Meu coração se acelerou ainda mais.

"Ela não está acostumada. Você não está acostumado"

"Nem um pouco" mais uma vez, sorri, e mais uma vez havia tristeza "Não vou me acostumar"

De jeito nenhum.

**Velho amigo, por que você está tão tímido?**

Nós nunca tivemos nada.

Mesmo. Nunca passara de uma amizade, e uma daquelas que começaram de maneira distraída e que continuaram porque... Bom, porque não havia outra opção. Eu gostava da companhia dele, gostara desde o momento em que só havia sobrado uma mesa naquela cafeteria e ele perguntara se podia sentar, e continuara gostando, cada vez mais, até mesmo nos momentos em que achei que não fosse possível que o meu sentimento de amizade por ele crescesse. Era o que acontecia; acontecera quando começamos a discutir sobre as aulas, acontecera quando começamos a discutir sobre livros, acontecera quando começamos a discutir sobre momentos e sonhos e decepções, e acontecera quando ele me ouvira, sem hesitar, falar de James.

Eu também sentira acontecer quando ele me confessara estar apaixonado.

Eu ficara surpresa. Eu me lembrava de piscar os olhos, de abrir a boca e não falar nada, de olhar para ele e desejar, de certa forma, que ele não tivesse dito aquilo. Também me lembrava de ter visto seu sorriso e de ter sentido suas mãos segurarem meu rosto antes de seus lábios beijarem minha testa, seus polegares acariciando minha bochecha enquanto ele se afastava e encontrava a coragem, por nós dois, de me olhar nos olhos.

'Sei que só pensa em mim como amigo, Lily. Mas não tente me dizer para desistir, não tente me dizer que devemos nos afastar' ele dissera, e eu me lembrava de ter sentido, mais rápido do que eu gostaria, meu coração se acelerar. Não porque eu quisesse discordar dele - não, eu realmente não o via como algo mais que um amigo -, mas porque eu não queria ter que dizer para que nos afastássemos 'Não importa o que você diga, eu vou esperar você'

'Eu vou esperar você'.

_'Eu vou esperar você'_

Mas não era o fato de ele ter dito - de ele ter feito, aliás - o que James não dissera e não fizera que me fizera continuar sua amizade. Também não era esse o motivo pelo qual eu o procurara agora, hoje, e esperava por ele aqui. Ter a certeza de que alguém esperava por mim, de que alguém gostava de mim o suficiente para isso, estava, na realidade, um pouco distante de ser o real motivo para procurá-lo; não, o motivo de eu procurá-lo estava no fato de que ele era a única pessoa que não conhecia James.

Não era como se ele não me lembrasse dele. Não era como se, perto dele, todas as minhas preocupações em relação a James desaparecessem. Ben continuava me lembrando dele, e especialmente porque, apesar daquela frase, continuava sempre sendo James, James e James. Tudo era só James; antes, agora, e eu tinha certeza que mesmo depois de eu me encontrar com ele.

Mas Ben não era como Sirius, que me ajudava a lembrar que James era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter. Não era como Remus, que me ajudava a lembrar o quanto James o ajudara desde que o conhecera. Não era como Peter, que me ajudava a lembrar que James era tão importante na vida das pessoas que era capaz de mudá-la por inteiro. Não era como meus pais, que me ajudavam a lembrar que James estava tão próximo de mim que o tratavam como filho.

Ele era Ben, que me ajudava a lembrar do momento que passei _sem_ James.

"Lily"

"Ei" cumprimentei de volta, sorrindo quando ele se levantou para me receber. Me beijou a testa e me apertou a cintura em um gesto carinhoso, os olhos azuis brilhando nos meus "Desculpe, eu não vi os e-mails até ontem. Eu..."

"... Teria respondido. Eu sei" ele sorriu, sentando-me quando me sentei "Como está?"

Sorri.

"Querendo saber de você" respondi, mas ambos sabíamos que não era a resposta que ele queria. Mas, apesar de ser uma válvula de escape, não era mentira; eu queria mesmo saber como ele estava, como ele ficara naquelas poucas semanas em que estivemos separados "Planos, futuro, trabalho, família... Tudo o que consiga pensar em me dizer"

Ele continuou sorrindo na minha direção, mas não disse nada de imediato. Eu sabia o motivo; não, não era por ele pensar na resposta ou, nem ao menos, por pensar por onde começar, mas por querer perguntar aquilo tudo - e mais um pouco - para mim.

Mas ele sabia me dar o meu tempo.

"Vou trabalhar como estagiário do..."

"Wallravens?" Ben sorriu e fez que sim "Parabéns. Então, era mesmo o que você queria"

"Era" ele concordou, embora minha frase fosse uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. Há um tempo, havíamos passado disso; as dúvidas haviam nos deixado e não precisávamos mais de perguntas para sabermos um do outro "Fui até o limite da data para a inscrição, mas acho que fiz a escolha certa"

"Tenho certeza que Wallravens pensou isso" falei "Aliás, tenho certeza, também, que ele nem precisou olhar os outros nomes depois de ver o seu inscrito"

Ele sorriu.

"Quando você começa?"

"No início do semestre" respondeu "E você?"

"Hum?"

"Algum plano de voltar à faculdade?"

Não respondi nada por um tempo, pensando enquanto, distraída, tamborilava os dedos no vidro da mesa. Minhas unhas estavam curtas e, por isso, quase não houve som, mas eu tentei me prender no tilintar leve por um ou dois segundos para ver se, me distraindo mais um pouco, eu encontrava a coisa certa a responder.

Mas eu nem sabia o que era.

"Ainda não sei"

E era verdade. Era mais do que verdade, porque tudo na minha vida estava uma bagunça enorme e eu não sabia o que fazer com ela. Não sabia nem por onde começar; James, minha carreira, meu trabalho, meu estudo, James de novo,...

E de novo e de novo e de novo.

"Acho que queria continuar estudando" disse, com cuidado, pesando as palavras e tentando dizê-las o mais rápido possível para que não hesitasse e não chorasse. Não queria pensar em James, não agora e nem como perspectiva de futuro "Mas, de vez em quando, tenho a impressão de que deveria trabalhar um pouco, ver se estou mesmo no caminho certo. E, claro, ajudar um pouco meus pais"

Ele sorriu para mim, mas não disse nada.

"Além disso, ainda estou meio indecisa no que fazer se quiser continuar estudando"

"Mas eu também estava. Estou ainda, acho" ele discordou "São muitas coisas, não é?"

"Ah, são. Outro dia mesmo eu estive na faculdade com James para..."

Mas eu mesma me cortei, mordendo o lábio inferior, de imediato, ao reparar no que eu tinha dito e em como meu coração começara a bater, descontrolado, à naturalidade com que o nome dele saíra em minha voz apesar de, segundo após segundo, eu me forçar a ignorá-lo e não pensar nele. Fora isso que eu fizera quando ele fora embora, fora isso que eu fizera quando ele continuara longe, fora isso que eu fizera quando ele voltara e era isso o que eu estava fazendo agora.

Mas, de novo, não adiantara.

"Então, ele..."

"Não vim aqui falar sobre isso" interrompi, lutando, de novo, contra as lágrimas. Ele percebeu e, em um gesto quase impulsivo, estendeu o braço por cima da mesa e moveu a mão em direção aos meus olhos, mas decidiu baixá-la antes mesmo que seus dedos tocassem minha pele. Sabia, simplesmente sabia, que eu ficaria desconfortável demais com isso "Não menti quando disse que queria saber sobre você, Ben"

Ele teve a vez dele de demorar um pouco, o braço voltando para o seu lado na mesa quando o pressionei, gentil, para se afastar de mim. Seus olhos se estreitaram de leve mas ele não falou nada, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seu rosto enquanto ele, discreto, meneava a cabeça em afirmação e começava a contar sobre como o priminho dele arrumara uma namorada.

Eu ouvi.

Ouvi com toda a atenção que tinha. Realmente prestei atenção em todos os detalhes, e realmente me interessei por cada coisinha que ele me contava. Sorri quando me disse sobre como conseguira um arranhão no braço logo no primeiro dia de formado, ri quando me falou de como a avó dele o apontava para toda a família e repetia como ele havia se formado entre os primeiros do curso, e consegui até mesmo gargalhar, de verdade, quando ele me disse que foi assediado por um barman segurando um Sex on the Beach.

Mas, por nenhum momento, eu deixei James de fora.

Durante todo o tempo em que Ben me contara, eu tinha, perto de mim, a ideia de que eu também sorria, ria, gargalhava com tudo o que James me falava, desde coisas bobas até aquelas que eu mais queria ouvir. Durante todo o tempo em que Ben me contara, eu tinha a noção de que queria, demais, escutar tudo - ou quase tudo, visto o que eu havia descoberto na noite anterior - o que James também tinha para me contar sobre o tempo em que ele passou viajando. Durante todo o tempo em que Ben me contara, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que, apesar de tudo o que acontecera, eu ainda insistia em pensar em James e em tudo o que ficara para trás entre a gente.

Perceber isso me deu vontade de chorar. Tive vontade de chorar e não me segurar mais, vontade de me enfiar na minha cama e soluçar contra o travesseiro. A própria noção deque era uma sensação familiar me deu vontade de desaparecer; fora a mesma coisa que eu sentira quando James completara sete meses fora e Ben me dissera estar apaixonado. A mesma coisa, porque eu sentia que, apesar daquelas palavras de Ben e do ato de James, eu continuava apaixonada por ele. A mesma coisa, porque eu sentia que, apesar de Ben ter vindo até mim quando eu o chamara e de James não ter nem ao menos pensado em mim quando estava fora - garotas e mais garotas e mais garotas -, eu continuava apaixonada por ele.

Contra tudo o que eu queria sentir, eu ainda o amava.

**Você saberia como o tempo voa  
Ontem foi o momento de nossas vidas  
**

Eu não saíra muito bem da conversa com Peter.

Se eu pensasse bem, isso não era uma grande surpresa. Não havia como eu sair bem de uma conversa com ele agora, e muito menos com o teor que ela teve e nem com as informações que, por ela, foram passadas. Era impossível, simplesmente impossível, sair rindo ou sorrindo ou, ao menos, um pouco mais leve de lá; não, eu havia descoberto coisas que não me deixavam exatamente tranqüilo comigo mesmo.

'Ben' era uma delas.

Não que eu soubesse muito dele, também. Sabia o apelido, sabia que ele era um amigo que Lily conhecera no período em que eu estivera fora e, mais do que isso, sabia que eles eram íntimos o suficiente para que ela saísse tão cedo de casa para se encontrar com ele. E tinha a impressão de que poderia haver algo mais ali; não era apenas o fato de que Lily não me dissera nada sobre ele - havia muita coisa que deixamos de dizer uma o outro, pelo visto -, mas o fato de que ela o procurara quando as coisas deram errado entre a gente.

Isso me incomodava. Isso me fazia me sentir mal. Isso me fazia sentir como se fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. Porque sim, era horrível ter que imaginar que ela poderia ter ido tão longe quando separada de mim. Era pior do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia descrever. Mas ainda pior era imaginar que, de um jeito ou de outro, ela me culpava por tudo de tal forma que era também culpa minha ela procurar outra pessoa.

Eu tinha medo de que ela me culpasse o suficiente para isso.

E quem poderia culpá-la?

"James, você vai querer..."

"Comi nos Evans, mãe" menti, só porque queria dispensar o café da manhã sem precisar receber um discurso de dez minutos sobre isso. Estava mesmo sem a menor fome, quer dizer, e só a idéia de comer alguma coisa agora parecia ligeiramente insuportável "Vou subir. Quer que eu chame o Sirius?"

Minha mãe não respondeu, o cenho se franzindo um pouco por algum motivo. Minha expressão, meu tom de voz, o conjunto de tudo isso; a verdade é que eu mesmo percebia que não estava bem e não conseguia fazer com que os outros pensassem que eu nem ao menos queria tentar, e isso já era dizer alguma coisa.

Porque eu sempre estivera bem. Sempre tivera certeza de tudo. Nunca estivera confuso.

Era tudo o contrário agora.

"Então, vou ficar um pouco lá fora. Qualquer coisa, me chama"

Dorea fez que sim e, sem dizer mais nada, não forçou para que eu ficasse. Segui, então, para a parte de trás da casa, passando pela piscina e entrando no anexo para ligar a TV e fingir que prestava atenção no que quer que passasse por lá. Poderia ser tanto uma partida de futebol quanto uma corrida de Fórmula 1; eu não saberia dizer, não saberia mesmo. Meus pensamentos estavam longe, em todos os lugares nos quais Lily estava e nos quais eu estava com ela; nossa infância, nossa adolescência, nossa época na faculdade.

Eu ainda me lembrava de como tudo sempre fora entre a gente. Sempre tínhamos tudo o que queríamos; Lily sempre me dissera que eu era o melhor amigo dela, e até mesmo admitira que sentira um pouco de ciúmes de Sirius assim que eu o conhecera. Não parara de dizer, aliás, nem mesmo quando começamos a namorar; eu continuava sendo o melhor amigo dela, e era sempre para mim que ela vinha falar as coisas e pedir opinião e contar tudo o que queria.

Fora rápido. Em uma noite, eu me despedira dela com um beijo na testa, e na outra nós caíamos na piscina só com as roupas íntimas porque não queríamos perder tempo buscando as roupas de banho. O corpo dela estava lindo ali, à meia luz; não pude me impedir de me aproximar, de segurá-la pela cintura, de enfiar meu rosto na curva de seu ombro com o pescoço e de sentir o retesar de seu corpo com isso tudo. Ela quase tremia em meu abraço, e eu não pude deixar de dizer o quanto ela estava linda e ela não pôde deixar de suspirar e de deslizar o rosto pelo meu. Apoiei minha testa na dela, perdi meu no dela e, antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse dizer alguma coisa, estávamos nos beijando.

E foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Só para ser seguido pelo segundo, e pelo terceiro e pelo quarto e pelo vigésimo, até que eu a pressionei contra a borda e ela rodeou minha cintura com as pernas e nós dois gememos com isso. Seus cotovelos se apoiaram em meus ombros e seus dedos se enfiaram em meu cabelo enquanto eu pressionava meu peito contra o dela e a segurava pelo início das coxas, sentindo-a como nunca antes.

Não sei quando aconteceu. Sei que, algum tempo depois - um segundo, uma eternidade -, minha mão havia entrado em sua calcinha e meus dedos haviam encontrado seu clitóris e ela chamava meu nome, suspirava, gemia no primeiro orgasmo que eu lhe dava e no primeiro que ela tinha. Ela se agarrara a mim como nunca antes; se apertara, se entregara, e só se separara de mim quando saímos da piscina para seguirmos para o anexo da casa.

Não era a minha primeira vez, mas eu me esquecera das outras três e só havia Lily no meu mundo. Só havia o jeito como eu tirara o resto de sua roupa e ela tirara a minha, só havia o jeito como eu descobrira seu corpo com as mãos e ela o meu, só havia o jeito como descobríramos tudo com nossas bocas e com nossas línguas e com tudo - e um pouco mais - o que tínhamos.

Nós não fomos até o final. Ela me pedira para parar - na realidade, eu parara quando percebera que seu gemido fora de dor - e eu parara, caindo ao seu lado e abraçando-a e beijando-a e não me separando dela.

Eu nunca mais me separara dela.

Não me separara dela ao voltarmos para o colégio. Não me separara dela ao entrarmos na faculdade mesmo que nossos prédios ficassem em lados totalmente opostos, e não me separara dela mesmo quando as matérias começaram a ficar difíceis e o tempo escasso e a monografia cada vez mais perto. Aproveitávamos cada tempo livre, eu aparecia em seu dormitório e ela no meu, almoçávamos juntos e matávamos as aulas menos importantes só para podermos conversar.

Eu terminei antes dela. Entreguei a monografia no final de novembro e, logo depois, consegui o prêmio por ela. Foi nesse instante em que veio a proposta de estágio, e foi nesse instante, também, em que pedi para adiar um pouco; não queria, simplesmente não queria, seguir da faculdade logo para o trabalho, o que me fez pensar logo na viagem. Sirius e Peter terminariam junto comigo, e Remus adiaria a formatura para poder ir coma gente.

Minha maior surpresa foi quando Lily não quis ir.

Era a primeira vez que tínhamos uma discussão que poderia ser chamada de muito séria. Era um argumento dela, um meu, outro dela e outro meu, e eu não conseguia ver os motivos dela e ela não conseguira ver os meus. Passamos um tempo só nessa; discutindo, brigando, e ela parecia com medo de se encontrar comigo e de conversar comigo e até mesmo de estar comigo. Foram, até então, os seis meses mais difíceis que eu já tivera; tudo, tudo isso para terminar com ela realmente não indo comigo e terminando por acabar comigo como se fosse a única opção que tínhamos.

Não era. Eu sabia que não era, e quis mostrar isso a ela tentando manter contato. Mostrando o que eu fazia, mostrando que eu queria que ela soubesse o que eu fazia. Mas cada nova tentativa trazia, também, um novo silêncio, e quanto mais o tempo passava mais eu me frustrava e me cansava e me entristecia.

Eu dava tudo o que podia, e ela não queria me dar nada de volta.

Isso fazia com que eu atribuísse a culpa a ela.

Atribuí, sempre. Fora ela que não quisera ir comigo, ela que escolhera não me responder, ela que escolhera aumentar a distância entre a gente. Eu tentara; falara com ela, tentara convencer, implorara para que ela fosse comigo, e tudo isso para não conseguir nada. Não cedera, e terminara por fazer mais ao continuar sem ceder.

Mas, apesar da culpa ser dela, também era minha.

Era _minha._

E eu mesmo estava me culpando por isso agora.

**Eu odeio aparecer do nada sem ser convidada  
Mas eu não pude ficar longe, não consegui evitar**

"Foi como naquele livro?"

"Aquele que eu te dei?"

"Isso"

"Exatamente assim"

Ri, com o movimento da risada quase deixando meu sorvete cair.

"Estranho, não é?" perguntei mas, sem esperar resposta, continuei "A gente olha para um livro e pensa 'ah, que mentira, isso só existe porque alguém pensou e pensou e pensou sobre essa situação', mas então você me conta sobre isso e eu sou obrigada a acreditar que o escritor realmente retratou algo possível"

"E filmes?" Ben replicou, divertido "Quer dizer, tirando aqueles em que os caras vencem uma rede terrorista inteira só com uma bicicleta. É só ignorá-los que você vê que a maioria das situações também podem ser verdade. Sua avó realmente pode te pegar vendo um filme pornô, você realmente pode encontrar um cheque em branco no meio da rua e seus pais podem mesmo ser daquele tipo liberal e que te deixa com vergonha"

"Você só vê filme ruim"

"Você que é culta demais para mim"

Ri.

"Lembra de quando apresentei você para o meu avô?" ele continuou, animado, só parando para pegar mais um pouco do sorvete na boca. Aproveitei para comer um pouco mais também, diminuindo um pouco o ritmo do meu andar para não me sujar com isso "Ele me passou o feriado inteiro falando de como você tinha lido Dostoievski e gostado"

Comecei uma risada ao me lembrar de seu avô - um amor de velhinho, simpático, interessado, bonzinho -, mas terminei com um sorriso meio forçado por me lembrar que fora Charlus Potter a me dar meu exemplar de 'Crime e Castigo'. Eu me lembrava desse dia como se fosse hoje; tínhamos que ler o livro para um trabalho na escola e eu pedira o dele emprestado, mas ele só sorrira para mim e me entregara dizendo que estava em boas mãos.

James dissera, logo depois, que não poderia haver melhores que as minhas.

"E... Qual o outro? Foi..."

"Ivanhoe"

"Ivanhoe. Walter Scott"

"Vê...? Você sabe alguma coisa, afinal"

Ele revirou os olhos, divertido.

"Mas foi você quem me ensinou" apontou "Acho que, antes de te conhecer, o livro mais elaborada que eu tinha lido era... 'Fortaleza Digital?"

Ri "Não fale isso na minha frente, Ben"

"Foi um livro bom"

"Horrível. Deus, eu odiei"

Rimos juntos.

"Ok, esqueça os filmes e os livros. Vamos entrar em um acordo" ele disse, sorrindo,virando comigo em uma esquina mas parando depois de termos chance de pegarmos osinal aberto. Estávamos indo para o St. James, mas não tínhamos pressa alguma e poderíamos nos dar o luxo de perder um ou dois minutos "Música"

"Vamos à uma loja comprar CDs?"

Ele sorriu, olhando para mim meio de lado.

"Seria uma boa ideia" começou, divertido, mal me dando oportunidade de, na realidade, discordar dele "Mas não, não ia te convidar para comprar CDs. Estava pensando mesmo em matar minha vontade de te ouvir tocar piano mais uma vez. O meu lá em casa está praticamente criando teias de aranha, já que a minha mãe diz que meio se sentiu humilhada pelo jeito como você tocava"

Me lembrei do piano na casa dos Potter. De Dorea me ensinando.

"Mas teríamos que encomendar o almoço. Não tem ninguém em casa, e..."

"... Você não iria se aventurar no fogão?"

"Com você? Destruição total"

Sorri, prendendo um movimento de negação para afastar da minha mente todos os pensamentos que não deveriam estar ali. Estava difícil - impossível, na realidade, mas eu não queria pensar nessa palavra agora - e eu sabia que o esforço era mais do que unicamente inútil, mas me enganar não iria me deixar pior.

Não agora.

"Só se for comida tailandesa"

Ele piscou os olhos, parecendo pego de surpresa, mas então abriu um sorriso. Mais aberto, mais sincero, mais feliz do que o meu, e por isso - por tudo isso - eu me senti culpada.

Eu _tinha_ culpa.

"Feito"

E foi. Feito, quer dizer. Terminamos o nosso sorvete enquanto cruzávamos o parque, alcançamos o ponto de táxi do outro quarteirão e seguimos para a casa dele. Como ele disse, não havia ninguém, o que me fez ficar mais livre; tirei logo o que calçava e cruzei as pernas em cima do sofá enquanto escolhia uma das partituras para tocar, mesmo que tenha acabado sem nenhuma delas porque Ben queria ouvir uma peça que eu soubesse de cor. Toquei umas cinco antes de fazê-lo sentar no meu lugar para, assim, tentar ensinar algo a ele, mas acabei desistindo nas três primeiras notas de cada música que tentava ensiná-lo.

Depois, seguimos para a cozinha. Pedimos a comida e, enquanto esperávamos, pegamos alguns pratos e talheres e arrumamos a mesa, só para depois desistirmos e seguirmos com tudo isso para a frente da TV. Ficamos passando os canais até encontrarmos um programa que nós dois gostássemos - e que se consistia em um seriado policial que levava em consideração a psicologia -, mas acabamos conversando e só pegando frases soltas até que a comida chegou. Comemos, no chão, e logo depois levamos as coisas para a cozinha para arrumarmos, saindo de lá por volta de apenas umas três horas. Mais conversa até a hora do chá, quando fizemos café e roubamos bolo e ficamos mesmo pela cozinha.

Por volta das seis, eu fui embora. Me despedi dele com um beijo no rosto, um abraço um pouco mais longo que o comum e uma promessa de marcar alguma coisa com ele naquela semana mesmo, dizendo alguma coisa sobre cumprimentar os pais dele por mim quando ele mandou um cumprimento para os meus. Dispensei que me acompanhasse até um ponto de táxi não tanto pelo trabalho que ele poderia ter; não, foi mais porque eu achava, de verdade, que queria andar mais um pouco. Foi o que eu fiz; andei por volta de uns dez quarteirões antes de parar em uma cafeteria e comprar um café, só para seguir, ainda a pé, na direção da minha casa.

Eu gostava de pensar enquanto andava. E eu pensava agora. Pensava em como havia sido divertido, delicioso, relaxante esse tempo com o Ben. Pensava em como havia sido bom procurá-lo, revê-lo, ter mais um pouco de sua presença e de sua conversa. Mas pensava, também, em como não era difícil deixar isso e voltar para casa.

_Casa._

**Nós nascemos e fomos criados numa neblina de verão  
Unidos pela surpresa dos nossos dias de glória**

"Ei" ouvi Sirius dizer da porta, mas quando voltei o olhar para ele já estava uns três passos mais perto de mim. Sentou-se em uma poltrona ao meu lado e me sorriu em cumprimento, esperando que eu sentasse - estava deitado no sofá - para continuar a fala "Como está?"

Não respondi "Achei que estivesse dormindo"

"James, já é quase hora do almoço. Sua mãe só está esperando o molho ou algo assim"

Pisquei.

"Mesmo?" mas não precisava que ele confirmasse "Não vi o tempo passar"

Ele teve a vez dele de não me responder, estreitando um pouco os olhos ao me ver dar de ombros. Então, sem demorar, ele se levantou, foi até a geladeira e pegou duas latas de cerveja, jogando uma em minha direção enquanto voltava ao lugar no qual estava antes.

Sirius realmente me conhecia.

"O que houve?"

Demorei um pouco, pensando na pergunta. Para ela eu tinha, ao menos, cinco respostas diferentes; poderia dizer que fora a minha decisão de viajar, poderia dizer que fora a viagem em si, poderia dizer que fora o término que Lily impôs, poderia dizer que fora o silêncio dela ou que fora, também, um pouco de imaturidade da minha parte. E poderia, também, dizer que fora tudo isso junto; se eu não tivesse viajado, ela não teria terminado comigo, e se ela não tivesse mantido aquele silêncio eu...

Deus.

"Lily viu as fotos com aquela garota da Espanha"

Eu não me lembrava o nome dela. Não me lembrava muito bem dela, na realidade; tinha o cabelo castanho escuro, era alta e falava inglês quase sem sotaque, mas não me lembrava da cor dos olhos, da roupa que usava ou do tom de sua voz. Acho que o fato de eu estar bêbado ajudava nisso; eu não me lembrava de já ter bebido tanto em tão pouco tempo, e não me lembrava de ter ficado mal a ponto de não me lembrar da maioria das coisas que aconteceram em um período de tempo. Duas horas sumiram da minha noite, e outras quatro ficaram embaçadas de tal forma que eu só pude ter certeza do que realmente acontecera ao vê-la dormindo ao meu lado.

Eu me senti como um nada. Tudo veio ao mesmo tempo; desgosto por mim mesmo, raiva, arrependimento. E, claro, a culpa; ela veio, e veio forte, a tal ponto que a maior vontade que eu tive naquele momento foi de pegar o meu celular, reenviar a mensagem – que Lily, mais uma vez, não me respondera – mas não esperar por resposta e simplesmente voltar à Inglaterra. Queria ver Lily como nunca antes; vê-la, tocá-la, reafirmar a ela que ela valia à pena.

Mas, acho, pela primeira vez, pensei antes de agir. Me lembrei de que ela terminara comigo, de que ela cortara todos os contatos, de que ela parecia não querer saber de mim. De nada que fizesse referência a mim; então, simplesmente, não voltei, mesmo que pensar tudo isso não me fizesse parar de tentar falar com ela de todos os outros jeitos.

Eu tentei de tudo. Tentei, e continuei tentando, sempre esperando uma resposta de volta e sempre pensando ter ouvido o toque do meu celular avisando que ela chegara. Foi assim na Espanha, em Portugal, de novo na Espanha e também na Itália, quando, por estar onde ela mais queria visitar, achei que ela fosse me responder.

Silêncio, de novo.

Nesse momento, perdi a justificativa estúpida do 'estava bêbado'. Tudo o que eu fiz foi mais do que consciente; saí do hotel consciente, cheguei na boate consciente, comecei a conversa com aquela garota consciente e fui consciente durante todo o tempo que passei com ela. Mas tudo isso só fez com que eu me sentisse ainda pior depois; arrependimento e culpa vieram ainda mais fortes, e eu só poderia dizer que já estivera pior um dia porque, cinco meses antes, Lily terminara comigo.

Fora somente nesse momento que eu _percebera_.

"Ela... não me lembro de vê-la chorando mais"

"Por quê?"

Levantei os olhos para ele.

"Eu disse a você antes e vou dizer a você agora" ele continuou ao ver meu olhar, deixando a cerveja de lado. Foi nesse instante que percebi que não havia tocado na minha "Você viajou, mas foi ela quem terminou com você. Ela, James. E ela escolheu também cortar qualquer outro contato. Nesse caso, ela não pode cobrar nada da sua parte. Ela não tem o direito de não se sentir bem"

"Engraçado" retruquei antes que ele pudesse continuar, meu próprio tom de voz me surpreendendo. Amargo, eu acho, e irônico "Eu não posso dizer que não a entendo"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Estou me sentindo a última das pessoas por causa do Ben"

"Quem é..."

"Quisera eu saber"

Sirius demorou a me responder.

"Você pode entendê-la" disse "Mas não deveria se sentir mal por isso"

Pisquei os olhos, quase surpreso pelo o que ele dissera. Era ridículo o fato de que não deveríamos nos sentir mal; não, a nossa situação só dava oportunidades para isso. Não havia jeito da gente se sentir bem com tudo, não havia jeito da gente ficar confortável com algo assim, não havia jeito da gente...

Não havia jeito _nenhum_.

"Não, não eu não deveria" e me surpreendi, de novo, com meu tom; ainda mais irônico que o primeiro "Para início de conversa, porque eu não estaria desse jeito se Lily não tivesse descoberto do jeito que descobriu sobre... isso. E, olha só, ela não teria descoberto, também, se eu não tivesse transado com ninguém"

"Mas você transou"

"Você incitou"

"E daí? Quem decidiu foi você"

Apertei a lata nas mãos.

"E quer saber? Eu repetiria tudo o que eu disse quantas vezes eu quisesse, e não me arrependeria nem um pouco" continuou "E também não acho que você precisou tanto assim do meu incentivo"

Não consegui impedir uma risada de indignação.

"E não adianta sentir raiva de mim agora, James"

"Pode apostar que eu estou" retruquei "Mas quer saber? Foda-se"

E, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, abandonei a lata de cerveja, me levantei e saí de onde estava, passando pela piscina para só então reparar que não sabia para onde ir. Não sabia o que fazer; a idéia de passar pela cozinha e ter que lidar com a minha mãe não era nem um pouco tentadora, e a de ir parar na biblioteca e acabar encontrando com meu pai também não me chamava tanta atenção. A única alternativa viável era seguir para o meu quarto; pulei o almoço, pulei o chá e teria pulado, também, a janta, não fosse ter olhado pela janela e ter visto que Lily chegara.

Ela _chegara. _

**Eu tinha esperança de que você veria meu rosto  
E de que você se lembraria  
De que pra mim não acabou**

"Lily" minha mãe me cumprimentou assim que entrei em casa, mais do que molhada pela chuva que desabara nos meus últimos cinqüenta metros, um sorriso no rosto se misturando ao olhar de preocupação por causa do meu estado. Essa era minha mãe; eu poderia ter sessenta anos que ela continuaria a achar que eu iria cair e me machucar como se tivesse dois "Onde você estava, filha?"

"No centro"

"E veio a pé?"

"Uhum"

"Lily!" ela exclamou "Deus, você deve estar exausta"

"Não" discordei, embora sentisse meu corpo reclamar um pouco. Acho que meu lado esportista viajou com James para o continente; sem ele, a minha vontade de levantar um pouco mais cedo para correr era negativa.

Tudo era negativo.

"Só preciso de um banho"

"Precisa" ela concordou, chegando um pouco para o lado para que eu pudesse passar "Vou fazer um chocolate para você, ok?"

Fiz que sim, agradecendo com um sorriso, e comecei a subir as escadas quase correndo. Cheguei no meu quarto e entrei logo no banheiro, abrindo a água quente e me enfiando embaixo dela logo que me livrei de todas as roupas e liguei o iPod no aparelho. Tanto quanto andar, aquele era, também, o meu lugar para pensar; a água, a melodia, as letras e o conjunto daquilo tudo eram meus.

Tudo o que era meu entrava ali comigo. Não conseguia me impedir, por mais que quisesse; entravam comigo quando eu era criança e brigava com meus pais, entravam comigo quando eu estava no início da adolescência e entravam comigo quando eu discutia com James e ficava triste por isso. Entraram comigo, também, no verão no qual ele escolheu viajar, e entraram comigo no inverno imediatamente após ao tempo em que Ben aparecera e seis meses depois disso, quando James voltara e voltara a mexer com um mundo que somente permanecia no mesmo lugar.

James, de um jeito ou de outro, sempre voltava.

Suspirando, neguei rapidinho com a cabeça, tentando pensar nas coisas que haviam acontecido. Eu conhecera Ben, tinha nele um amigo, e nos formamos juntos em psicologia não havia nem um mês. Eu tinha milhares de caminhos que poderia seguir e, como meu pai disse, ainda era nova; poderia errar, poderia consertar, poderia encontrar meu caminho com um pouco de calma.

Eu tinha tempo. Tinha tempo, tinha inteligência, tinha até mesmo uma vontade que eu achava ser suficiente para seguir, para conseguir tudo o que eu queria. Era só começar, dar o primeiro passo e continuar andando, e eu já fizera isso tantas vezes que seria mais do que ridículo achar que, dessa vez, eu não seria capaz de fazer.

A diferença é que, agora, havia algo deixado para trás. Algo que eu achava saber o que era, que eu achava conhecer a dimensão, que eu achava ter certeza que era o mais importante que eu já tivera e que, na verdade, eu ainda tinha. Eu tinha; tinha, porque eu ainda pensava no que havia acontecido entre James e eu apesar dele...

Não.

Não, eu não tinha que pensar nisso.

Eu não tinha que _pensar_.

Por isso, desliguei a água e saí do banho, negando de novo com a cabeça como se isso pudesse resolver todos os meus problemas. Não me importei com isso; ainda negava quando me enxuguei, ainda negava quando coloquei uma roupa qualquer, ainda negava quando penteei meu cabelo e o prendi antes de descer para ficar com meus pais. Eu queria mesmo um tempo com eles; eu passara um ano inteiro sem voltar para casa e, quando finalmente estava aqui, havia mais do que...

James.

Por um segundo, achei que fosse imaginação minha. Achei que fosse uma peça pregada pela minha mente, e que a última coisa possível - apesar de James estar a duas casas de distância, apesar de James sempre estar perto mesmo com uma distância física enorme -seria encontrá-lo ali, agora, enquanto eu pensava nele com força igual à que costumava me fazer imaginá-lo em todos os lugares. Cheguei a quase dar as costas sem nem pensar uma segunda vez nisso, e só não o fiz porque, se imaginasse James, ele estaria sorrindo e me olhando daquele jeito que me fazia me querer não separar mais dele.

Se eu imaginasse James, não seria aquele olhar que estaria em seu rosto.

Não haveria medo. Não haveria mágoa. Não haveria desespero, e não haveria mesmo esperança. Porque era isso, era tudo isso, que eu via em James ali; medo e mágoa e desespero e esperança, tudo que ratificava que não era imaginação minha. Pior; tudo o que ratificava que todo o resto também não era imaginação. Ter ido embora, ter voltado, e antes disso ter passado por tudo aquilo e ter tirado aquelas fotos e...

"Lily" ele me chamou, e seu tom de voz foi suficiente para que minha mãe desse um passo para trás e seguisse para a cozinha. Ela não sabia o que acontecera - o único que estava aqui embaixo era o meu pai, e eu não julgava que ele falaria mesmo se tivesse percebido alguma coisa no meio segundo que passei aqui antes de subir -, mas tudo estava tão óbvio ali, com ele molhado e desesperado e controlado e comigo perdida e à beira do choro e sem controle algum que ela não pôde deixar de ir embora "Lily, eu quero..."

"Eu não"

"Por favor"

"Por favor?" repeti, tentando colocar um tom irônico na voz mas falhando. Quem conseguiria ser irônica quando tudo o que queria era desaparecer dali? "Saia da minha casa, James. Não quero ver você agora"

"Lily..."

"Estou sentindo como se não quisesse te ver nunca mais"

Ele suspirou e, num gesto nervoso, passou os dedos pelos fios da nuca.

"Estaria mentindo se não dissesse que entendo" disse, sorrindo um sorriso triste. James nunca estava triste, e James nunca sorria triste "E eu entendo, de verdade, mas..."

"Entende. Entende, mas está longe de sentir. _Longe_"

"Você acha?"

Não respondi, simplesmente por não conseguir falar ao pensar na resposta para essa pergunta. Era absurdo, simplesmente absurdo, que ele pensasse que poderia se sentir do mesmo jeito que eu; ele escolhera ir embora, ele escolhera se separar, e ele escolhera deitar com aquela garota e com quem quer mais que tivesse aparecido em seu caminho.

E ele se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu?

"Vá embora"

"Quero - _preciso_ - que me escute"

"Escutar o quê? O que você pode me dizer que eu já não tenha visto?"

Ele prendeu um respirar.

"Muito bem retratado, aliás. Mais explícito impossível"

"Eu posso..."

"Não pode"

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Não pode não me dar a chance de..."

"Chance? Você quer uma chance?"

Ele não respondeu mais uma vez, dessa vez parecendo mais pela surpresa com o meu tom de voz do que pela minha fala em si. A verdade é que sim, eu também estava surpresa; não saberia nem ao menos descrever o que havia em meu tom, em minha expressão, em mim por inteiro.

Eu estava completamente perdida.

"Por que eu deveria te dar uma?"

Totalmente perdida.

**Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro  
Vou lembrar de você dizer:  
"Às vezes o amor dura, mas, às vezes, fere"**

Era tudo impossível para mim.

Talvez porque eu não esperava, um dia, passar por isso. Talvez porque eu nunca pensara que, um dia, Lily e eu estaríamos assim, de frente um para o outro enquanto nos olhávamos quase assustados. Talvez porque eu nunca achara que, um dia, ela olharia para mim daquele jeito - indecifrável, porque havia tanta coisa em seu olhar que eu não poderia nem começar a descrever - que não me deixava saber como olhá-la de volta. Ou, talvez, porque eu tivera certeza que, por nenhum dia, aquela situação estaria acontecendo entre duas pessoas como nós dois; amigos desde sempre, namorados por tanto tempo, com tanta intimidade um com o outro que não havia qualquer margem para que... Para que fôssemos diferentes do que sempre fomos.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sabia que era impossível estarmos ali, eu sabia que estávamos. Sabia que eu não conseguiria ignorar a visão de Lily ali, com os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas e a expressão determinada de quem sabia que tinha razão, o cabelo ruivo um pouco despenteado contrastando com o tom pálido de sua pele. Sabia que não conseguiria ignorar o fato de que eu mesmo não estava nada bem,c om a sensação de que algo que eu conhecia iria desaparecer não importava o que eu fizesse. E, mais importante que tudo isso, eu sabia que não conseguiria ignorar o fato de que nós dois estávamos daquele jeito, distantes apesar de haver menos de um metro entre a gente, parecendo que nada do que vivemos foi suficiente.

E era tudo para mim.

"Eu esperei por você"

O tempo parou entre a gente.

"Eu esperei tanto por você" ela repetiu, e havia tanta sinceridade e tanta tristeza em sua voz que, por mais que eu lutasse, não conseguiria não fazer com aquilo não alcançasse a mim. Não era o que eu queria; queria que a tristeza passasse longe dela, longe da gente, e queria fazer com que eu fosse capaz de tirá-la de entre nós dois "Eu imaginei você"

"Lily..."

"Perdi a conta das vezes em que vi você pelo canto de olho, nos lugares em que a gente ia, fazendo as coisas que a gente fazia" ela me cortou, e eu baixei os ombros e desisti de falar por aquele momento porque eu tinha que ouvi-la. Eu devia isso a ela; devia isso à Lily criança, à Lily minha amiga, à Lily minha namorada e mesmo à Lily que havia se separado de mim quando nós dois mais queríamos a companhia um do outro. Mais do que tudo; devia isso à Lily que saíra chorando do meu quarto ontem à noite, devia isso à Lily que não me olhara nos olhos de início, devia isso à Lily que estava, agora, à minha frente, parecendo dar tudo de si para estar aqui "Perdi a conta das vezes em que revivi tudo o que nós tivemos simplesmente por olhar para um lugar e me lembrar da gente, perdi a conta das vezes em que voltei para todos esses lugares e fiquei lá, pensando, chorando até não poder mais. Quantas vezes alguém abria a porta e eu olhava desesperada achando que era você?"

Mas a vontade que eu tinha era de abrir a boca. Era de dizer a ela que eu também a imaginara, que eu também conseguia vê-la em todo lugar com uma facilidade tão impressionante que não dava a mínima para o fato de que era impossível ela estar em todos os lugares em que a via. Eu sabia que não poderia ser ela na Universidade de Coimbra, sabia que não poderia ser ela no estádio do Barcelona, sabia que não podia ser ela naquele barco de Veneza. Ela não poderia estar em nenhum daqueles lugares e, mesmo assim, estava, tão real que fazia doer ainda mais por eu ter certeza que... que ela não estava.

"Eu ouvia você rindo toda hora como se estivesse do meu lado, e toda vez que meu celular tocava o som de mensagem no meio da noite eu esperava que fosse você me dizendo que estava de volta e que era para eu abrir a porta, sem barulho para que ninguém percebesse, exatamente como nós sempre fizemos. Eu cansei de acordar e olhar para o lado esperando te ver ali, cansei de acordar com a sensação de que você realmente estava, e cansei de chorar ao ver que nada disso acontecia de verdade" eu queria abraçá-la. Queria dizer que ela não estava sozinha. Queria afirmar a mim mesmo que eu também não estava "Tinha medo de dormir, porque sonharia com você e acreditaria que nada tinha acontecido, mas então eu acordaria e passaria um dia inteiro tendo que me acostumar com a idéia de que você não estava. Era uma luta porque, todo dia, quando eu começava a aceitar que... que não era como no meu sonho, eu teria que dormir e sonhar de novo e passar por tudo isso de novo. _Dia após dia_".

Seus olhos se embaçaram ainda mais à minha frente, e foi quando eu reparei que a culpa não era única e exclusivamente do choro dela; não, eu estava à beira do choro exatamente como ela estivera antes de chorar desse jeito.

E, como ela, eu sabia que eu iria chorar.

"Lily, eu...

"Nunca se perguntou por que eu não te respondia?" sempre. Sempre, sempre me perguntei, sempre quis saber. Sempre quis que ela me dissesse alguma coisa, que ela me desse uma palavra, que ela mostrasse estar comigo de alguma forma "Eu não conseguia responder às suas mensagens, aos seus e-mails e telefonemas porque sabia que, se eu falasse com você, eu ia implorar para que voltasse"

Não respondi, tentando encontrar palavras para aquilo, tentando encontrar palavras para tudo. Ou, ao menos, tentando encontrar um jeito de falar; falar o que eu queria falar, falar o que ela queria ouvir, falar qualquer coisa que pudesse melhorar a nós dois.

Nós não estávamos bem.

"E ia receber um 'não', da mesma forma quando implorei a você para ficar"

"Não, você não..."

"E quer saber por quê? Porque você poderia estar dormindo com uma desconhecida. Foi isso o que você fez, não foi?" ela continuou, e a raiva e a dor e a mágoa e tudo isso junto me fizeram querer abraçá-la, segurá-la, confortá-la, mesmo que isso fosse impossível agora. Não; Lily estava chorando por minha causa, por minha culpa "Saiu daqui, me deixou sozinha, e transou com a primeira que apareceu na sua frente como se eu não existisse, como se eu não quisesse você, como se eu não estivesse aqui, sozinha, chorando por você enquanto você se divertia com os seus amigos"

Senti a primeira lágrima descer.

"Você me deixou"

"Não, eu não..."

"Deixou. Escolheu. E voltou como se não tivesse escolhido. Brincou comigo"

Não.

"Voltou como se eu sempre tivesse esperado por você. E quer saber?" ela fungou um pouco mais, tirando algumas das lágrimas do rosto em um gesto brusco. Firme. Desesperado. E eu, também desesperado, chorei um pouco mais, até que senti que controlar o choro seria difícil "Estúpida que eu sou, eu esperei. Por algum motivo, eu esperei"

Mordi o lábio inferior.

"E me arrependo disso"

_Não._

**Nada se compara, nenhuma preocupação ou cuidado  
Arrependimentos e erros são feitos de memórias**

* * *

Se eu não sabia como começar a nota de Drinks, vocês conseguem imaginar como estou nessa.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo demorei a postar, mas sei que, quando postei Drinks da última vez – e isso foi há mais de dois meses -, não postei TS junto. Esse capítulo demorou, é triste e foi difícil, e ainda ouso dizer que não vou escrever um mais difícil do que isso; sim, mesmo com a continuação dessa fic, porque não consigo ver como pode sair algo mais triste do que isso daqui. Especialmente a última cena, acho, acabou comigo; é mais ou menos a mesma história de quando a gente espera um celular tocar e imagina o toque dele, mas com o agravante de que Lily via o James em todos os lugares. Todos, sem exceção.

Mas... bom, vocês sabem do capítulo. Vocês leram, e aqui, de qualquer jeito, é o espaço para a nota. E, como minhas promessas de manter uma postagem regular e meus pedidos de desculpa já se esgotaram, só posso dizer mais uma coisa; não vou ter férias no meio de ano. Sim, isso mesmo; sem férias. É impressionante, eu sei, mas estou em ano de vestibular e, apesar de dar uma relaxada depois da UERJ, eu sei que a coisa só piora daqui em diante.

Mas, de novo, não estou aqui para reclamar de algo que 1- vocês já passaram e não quero repetir; 2 – vocês estão passando e sabem do que estou falando, não precisam de mais um lembrete; e 3- vocês vão passar um dia, e para quê assustar agora? Além do quê, as provas e os estudos e as aulas que tomam o meu dia inteiro não são o principal motivo de demora da fic. Quer dizer, veja o capítulo de Drinks; 35000 palavras. Esse tem pouco menos de doze, três vezes menos.

De qualquer jeito, acho que vocês já sabem o motivo. Eu disse na nota passada, e talvez tenha dito na anterior também. Não lembro, mas a questão é que essa fic, pessoalmente, é difícil para mim. Tem uma história parecida com a minha, especialmente no momento em que estou agora – e ainda mais especialmente daqui a apenas uma semana – e em relação a grande parte do que escrevo. E, vou te contar, não é fácil. Não é _nem um pouco_ fácil. E, para ser sincera, não acho que isso vá ficar menos difícil em algum momento. Mas querem saber de uma coisa? Mais difícil também não vai ficar.

Bom, só espero que entendam a demora. Que não fiquem tããããão tristes com o capítulo como eu fiquei. Que não tenham ódio da Lily ou do James (difícil, acho, e nos dois casos. Não em um só; porque sim, **ambos **estão errados) e que entendam o lado dos dois.

Eu estou tentando fazer isso.

Agora, utilizando-me do clichê do 'por último mas não menos importante', esse capítulo vai para a **Lalah Souza**. Espero que goste e que tenha valido à pena á demora *-* Maiores conversas na resposta à review, ok? :)

(e ah, posso não ter férias, mas espero, de verdade, que tenha uma semana em que provas/trabalhos/aulas não formem um conjunto intragável. Talvez eu consiga adiantar bastante o próximo capítulo; já tenho até música ^-^)

Bem, vamos às reviews:

**Nathália –** obrigada. Acho que sempre agradeço, não?

**NG –** for real? Vejo com muito mais clareza o lado da Lily – e não apenas porque estou nele, juro que não.

**Gabriela Black –** bem, demorei de novo, não é? E, infelizmente, talvez mais do que da última vez? Não lembro, de verdade, e é horrível. Mas espero que seja como você disse; o que importa é que eu postei. Demorou séculos, mas eu postei. E espero postar o próximo mais rápido, especialmente por causa dos parênteses ali em cima ^-^  
Você acha a Lily egoísta? Engraçado, eu acho a situação deles complicada demais e não tenho uma grande opinião formada sobre o erro de nenhum dos dois. Quer dizer, sei que os dois erraram, e os dois erraram feio, mas acho que erraram mais por imaturidade/medo/orgulho/surpresa/segurança-insegurança, essa primeira no caso do James e a segunda no caso da Lily. Consigo culpar um mais que o outro – e não, você não vai saber qual agora XD -, mas não consigo ver como essa situação pode pender para qualquer um dos lados, sabe? Bom, espero que esse capítulo tenha esclarecido um pouco o lado da Lily, os sentimentos dela, tudo o que ela passou. Eu fiquei morrendo de pena, pelo menos *-*  
E bom, aqui está o mais. Espero que goste ^-^

**Beatriz Paz:** muito, muito obrigada, pelos elogios e pelo desejo de sucesso *-* _De verdade_.

**Clara Casali –** obrigada pela compreensão *-*. Mas deixa eu te dizer uma coisa? Escrever é, atualmente, a melhor parte da minha vida. Mesmo capítulos como esse, acho X) É difícil; não, não vou mentir e dizer que é fácil, que flui, que você está sempre pronta a escrever, mas é gratificante.  
Sobre o capítulo... bom, se você ficou tristinha no outro, posso imaginar este. Quer dizer, não sei se é só comigo, mas esse capítulo me destruiu. Sério. Ele vai, praticamente, contra todas as minhas ideologias no que diz respeito a JameseLily. Vai realmente contra tudo.  
E, mais uma vez, obrigada *-*

**Lalah Souza –** acho que esse capítulo meio que contradisse o início da sua review, e só posso dizer 'infelizmente' por isso :/ Eu queria, e muito, que eles não brigassem, mas a situação dos dois pede por uma briga. Não tinha como resolver isso com uma conversa única, como se os dois fossem adultos o suficiente para entender de uma vez que os dois erraram. **Ambos**. E acho que a Lily vai demorar um pouco mais do que o James a perceber; e isso eu vou pegar, um pouco, do meu entendimento da história original ^-^  
Acho que esse capítulo está mais triste do que Broken Strings, não? A tristeza do outro está muito mais concentrada na última cena, exatamente como esse, mas acho que as outras cenas estão mais tristes, mais pesadas, mais... 'saudades', sabe? De tudo e de todos.  
Vamos lá, sobre as músicas:  
- Iris (and I'd give up forever to touch you...): eu sou apaixonada por essa música. Mesmo. Mas posso dizer com quase 100% de certeza que ela não vai entrar na fic :/  
- Someone Like You: não preciso nem dizer, né? *-* Espero que tenha gostado.  
- Too little too late: não é como se não se encaixasse. Músicas são manipuláveis. Veja Someone like you; os primeiros versos inviabilizariam tudo, mas eu os tirei. A grande questão é: tem músicas que caem melhor.  
- Here Without You (and I dream about you all the time): também amo essa música, da mesma forma que Iris. Mas essa está em situação um pouco diferente; ela tem 50% de chance de entrar ^-^  
- She Will be loved: mesmo coisa da música da Jojo.  
- Far away: essa eu tenho certeza; estará na fic. Tem duas músicas que eu faço questão; essa e Fix You, do Coldplay. Imagina só? 'And I forgive you for being away'? Sério, acho que combina muito.  
- Talking to the moon: essa, infelizmente, não entra :/  
- Pyramid: essa eu não conheço, dou uma pesquisada depois.  
- Vento no litoral: essa música é linda. 'Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade' e 'Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem'. Ai, Legião Urbana acaba comigo. Sério. Mas não tinha pensado nessa música, vou ver se encaixo ^-^

Beijos ;*

**lusouza –** infelizmente, a reação da Lily está compatível, não é? Queria que não estivesse; se ela estivesse reagindo de forma exagerada, significaria que o James estaria menos errado. Mas ele não está; infelizmente, ele está _muito_ errado. Mas isso também, não tira, a culpa da Lily. Não vou te dizer agora exatamente como porque vem no próximo capítulo, mas pode ter certeza de que ela está também e que ela, mais tarde, vai perceber isso. Vai demorar, mas acho que também não seja algo que você admita assim, rápido. Quer dizer, se fosse simples ver os dois lados, eles não estariam assim agora D:  
Sobre o capítulo... é, acho que a Lily sabia também. Pelo menos uma parte dela. Por isso, acho, ela fala que se arrepende, e por isso ela não queria ouvir, desde o início, tudo o que o James tinha a contar. Acho que Broken Strings – a letra – retrata bem essa parte dos dois, de quando os dois finalmente saberiam um pouco mais do outro. Especialmente no que diz respeito à conseqüência: 'And I Love you a little less than before'. Acho que eles vão ter que reaprender, sabe? E vão se amar mais no final, mas não como continuação do que foi antes e sim como um recomeço *-*  
Por último, eu queria agradecer. O que você disse sobre esperar as atualizações e a preocupação e o carinho. É como você disse; você nem sabe como eu sou e se importa mais do que muita gente que sabe. E quer saber? Você importa mais também. E está certa; eu vou passar por isso. Porque é como você disse: de vez em quando, uma pessoa muda tudo. E algumas estão mudando *-*  
Beijos ;*  
PS: essa é a última coisa pela qual deve me pedir desculpas :)  
PPS: já pensei, sim. Mas não tenho tempo e, para ser sincera, não sei se os dois vão terminar juntos :/  
PPPS: pode ter certeza de que James e Lily vão ficar juntos. Eu só não sei como, quando, e como vai ser depois.

**Lady Aredhel Anarion –** exatamente; James só dando dor de cabeça. E que bom que você viu o lado da Lily; mas não esqueceu o do James, né? Os dois estão errados, e se esse capítulo foi para mostrar mais um pouco do lado da Lily, o próximo – ou o próximo do próximo ;) – vai mostrar um pouco do lado do James.  
Espero que esse capítulo corresponda à ansiedade ^-^

**Nanda Soares –** e então? Esse capítulo bate o outro? Desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar no quanto esse capítulo foi triste. Eu me senti mal, realmente mal, de escrevê-lo. Eu queria _tanto _que as coisas se resolvessem de um jeito mais simples. Só não fiz porque era mesmo impossível na situação dos dois, senão, juro, teria feito. A vida real já é triste, afinal. Mas acho que essa é TS; vida real. Quando penso em Drinks, então, é mais 'vida real' ainda.  
Força para nós, que já passamos por situações parecidas ^-^  
Beijos ;*  
PS: espero que o capítulo tenha valido a demora *-*

**Giulia –** acho que você é a primeira que tende a ver que os dois estava errados. Quer dizer, sei que a situação não é fácil e que sempre tendemos um pouco mais para um dos lados – eu tendo mais para um deles, embora não vá dizer qual -, mas ambos têm sua parcela de culpa. James de ter feito a decisão sozinho e feito Lily escolher a partir desta, e Lily de ter sido extremista e ter feito algo como 'a viagem ou eu'. Acho que a Lily fez isso por insegurança, ou talvez por acreditar que James não viajaria. E o James não contou porque a Lily havia pedido para não contar da viagem; o que, de qualquer jeito, foi uma zona de segurança para ele, porque duvido que ele iria querer contar assim que chegasse.  
Sugestão de música anotada ^-^  
Beijos ;*  
PS: obrigada pelos elogios *-*  
PPS: veja o do Rock in Tio, com o Chris Martin cantando, além de Fix You, The scientist. Sério, essa música ficou linda.  
PPPS: sinto muito por você :/ Você poderia ter dado um grito que, acho, conseguiria te vender um ingresso. Sou MUITO fã das músicas que eles não tocam nos shows; Brighter, Another Day, Breathe (Until tomorrow) e We are broken são as principais. Essa última, então... a questão é que, no show, eram só quatro músicas que eu realmente gostava; Decode, Playing God, Brick by Boring Brick e The only Exception.  
PPPPS: são as duas letras mais bonitas da Katy Perry *-*

**manu96 –** espero que, dessa vez, tenha sido um grito inteiro ;) E pode deixar; acredito se você me disser que chorou na cena da Lily com o pai. Foi muito difícil de não chorar ao escrever, especialmente na parte em que ela se lembrava das conversas. E é como você disse; o capítulo passado, esse e talvez o próximo vão ser um pouco mais dedicados à insegurança da Lily.  
Por último, Manu... obrigada pela preocupação e pelo carinho. E, claro, pelo 'não desisti de você' *-* **Obrigada.**

**Justine –** thank ya :D

**Sophie –** desisto de você XD

**Samantha –** de novo, mais uma vez, all over again, obrigada.

Obrigada, pessoal ;*


End file.
